


My stupid Heart

by moon_child_writer



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Being different, F/M, Finding Love, Mystery, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Traveling Worlds, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 78,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_child_writer/pseuds/moon_child_writer
Summary: Thrown into a world full of magic, witches, vampires and werewolves, a young woman finds herself in a world she knows all too well, because of a TV-Show she liked to watch. Now it turns out, she is the mate of an original vampire and it's nobody else than Elijah Mikaelson. Ella is in for a hell of a ride, not only questioning her own abilities but also her loyalties, will her choice be the right one?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Some information about Ella.  
Age 28, appearance, chin-length street-blond hair, freckles on both her forehead and nose and cheekbones, blue eyes with gold accents.   
(You can imagine everything else yourself, these are just the few details I wanted to add to my character)  
Note: Everything that is written in italics is then in the respective language that Ella speaks ( i.e. German and Dutch, because the series is originally spoken only in English, I simplify it by choosing italics if it speaks a language other than the vampires)  
Most importantly, I haven't really written in several years, if you find any errors, please let me know that I am a bit rusty.

Ella POV:  
Pain centered on my head was the first thing I felt when I became conscious, when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. Spider webs as far as the eye could see, old stones drawn from old age and a few strips of sunlight. I had just left the building at work? I was still in Maastricht, wasn't I? Confusion was spreading, where was I?  
When I straightened up, pain went through my whole body, which forced me back to the floor. Where was I damn it?  
After another attempt I managed to keep on my shaky legs and explore my surroundings step by step, I was in a mausoleum. One where very clear people had been buried because the well-known tingling that spread from my neck and back told me I was not alone. But I still didn't know where I was.  
I walked cautiously towards the exit, the last sunlight revealed that it was almost evening, how long had I been passed out for the first time in my life?

Once out of the old building, the next shock hit me, I knew this cemetery. I had seen him a lot, on The Originals, but it was set in New Orleans in a fictional world full of supernatural beings and I certainly couldn't be in New Orleans. Let alone that in the Layafette cemetery if I remembered correctly that the cemetery was named.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't, I couldn't stand in a cemetery where I could never be without a plane, etc. That didn't work and yet a voice whispered in my head "There is more between heaven and earth than people know, so why shouldn't this be possible?"  
But it could not be like me should I, a man of the 21st century, suddenly on the set of a TV series, the already over longer was available? It didn't make sense, but I should be taught better soon . Although I did not know my way around here, I let myself be guided by my feeling and took slow steps to the right, towards the exit, if my feeling did not deceive me. And I was not mistaken, I could already see the exit, a lattice gate that luckily was open.  
Without taking another look behind me, I ran faster and didn't notice that I was touching someone, only the burning sensation on my wrist as if I had put my wrist on a hot stove, stopped me and when I looked at my wrist, my heart stayed still for several seconds and then beat faster.  
A letter had appeared on my wrist, ironically on my left because I was left-handed . The letter E and I had read enough fan fiction to guess what this could mean and the only thing I could think of was "Fuck".  
I ended up in a nightmare that was very realistic that I could even feel pain in the dream, this couldn't be true and the letter was proof that it couldn't be. It couldn't be real. A pain explosion in my head wiped out any further thought and I went black ..


	2. Chapter 2

Ella POV:  
When I regained consciousness this time, I was in a crypt again. "Why am I landing in a crypt again" I muttered to myself and why please had I lost consciousness again? Was it normal for women to always pass out so that the man saved you? Because women weren't strong enough? I had never passed out in my life, let alone just toppled over."So she can speak," someone remarked dryly and when I looked in the direction of the person, two men looked at me as if I were cattle. "Just what language? After all, we need to know if she can understand her future, "said the man with bright red hair, clearly colored. Future? What was going on here Why was i hereThen an acquaintance appeared, at least the person was not unknown, Vincent Griffith and he did not look surprised to see me here. "She is what you found?" He asked the two and was interrupted by a voice that was unfortunately too familiar to me. "Since when have the witches been involved in human trafficking?" Informed Elijah Mikaelson, who was perfectly styled down to the last detail. Vincent Griffith turned to him, "This person was chosen by our ancestors for a ritual, whereby vampires have no business at all", he resisted and I could not believe my ears, first the 2 strangers spoke of me was someone's future and now I should serve as a ritual.  
"Then why did your companions talk about marriage, as far as the context allowed, and it does not seem normal to me to hold someone in chains in a crypt," Elijah replied and scenes appeared in my mind that reminded me of it remembered that Elijah had once been held against his will in such a crypt.But why now? It wasn't as if it had happened to me once, and I really couldn't, if you just left the house to do some shopping, go to work and spend more time behind the computer on Tumblr & Co, then go outside and luckily there were almost no grave houses around me.What I would hear right away would rob me of the last spark of sanity.

Elijah POV:  
The 3 witches in front of my nose were nervous, especially Vincent, who was trying to get the old witches back from New Orleans, that the vampires and werewolves had nothing more to say. All in secret, but a few of Marcellus' vampires had noticed unusual activities, like kidnapping young women, sitting there in chains on the floor. I had heard her speak German, which apparently she had already woken up in a crypt, but I could not tell from her face whether she also spoke English because her hair and face were partially hidden.  
"That doesn't concern the Mikaelsons at all," interposed the red-haired witch, he built up menacingly in front of me. A wave of the hand later he was at the other end of the crypt. "With the help of our ancestors, we searched for the perfect wife for an alliance between the enemy groups," Vincent said with the speech. The witches' ancestors left no opportunity unused to consolidate their own power and weaken others.

"And because that can't be done voluntarily, do you have to put her in chains?" I asked and went over to the young woman. Without waiting for an answer from the witches, I released the young woman from the chains and helped her up, the moment my hands touched, an electric shock rushed through my nerves. There was a letter M on my wrist and an E on hers. "You can't just take her with you," one of the witches called when I led the young woman out of the depressed old crypt. Once outside, she pulled out of my grip and didn't look at me.On the way to the exit, she was silent and when I looked at her, her dark blonde curly hair hid her face. She was almost the size of me, maybe 2 centimeters difference.Just as I was about to step through the grate exit, an invisible wall prevented me from doing so, but not only me, the woman, who was still anonymous, was unable to leave the cemetery. "Nobody can leave this cemetery until midnight," said Vincent, and his dislike of my family was clearly felt. "How could it be otherwise" I heard the young woman next to me say in another language, I hadn't heard the language in a long time. It was when I remembered Dutch, only what she said I could not understand. (A / N: He heard her say what she said, but can't understand exactly what she said. Hope this is clear )

"So you want to hold a person against their own will? Aren't you witches exactly against it? Having to do something against your own will? "I confronted Vincent and I had hit a nerve with it. "That's what the great Elijah Mikaelson says, you've robbed more people of life than you can count, now you want to take away the right to perform a ritual," he accused me. "If the ritual involves holding someone against his will or killing someone to secure the strength like you did with the young girl because of your harvesting ritual?" I reminded him, I was definitely not error-free, but just now there had been a few months of calm and no power games in New Orleans. And now the witch wanted to sacrifice a young woman who probably didn't understand a word of what was said, apart from that there was the energy that had blown through my body, which felt like an electric shock.  
The letter that popped up on my skin was the next puzzle I was going to solve, but it had to be midnight before we could leave the cemetery. At that point, I had no idea how much the woman without a name could understand.


	3. Chapter 3

°this is all that is written°

Ella POV:  
Vincent had stopped discussing with Elijah hours ago, he also seemed to know that he would only lose to Elijah. What I had heard before was that the witches had prepared a ritual to find the perfect woman for someone that seemed to have gone wrong, but the ancestors still wanted me tobe married to anyone and the only person who had prevented this was the character I had liked in myworld. If that wasn't fan fiction, I didn't know.   
Said great vampire sat opposite me on the stone floor and waited until he could walk from this cemetery. Actually, I could have just walked because I wasn't a supernatural being, but the barrier I couldn't see but felt didn't let me through. It was glass that wasn't reflected in the sun, it just didn't feel cold, rather warm and a tingling triggered it when I touched it.   
„"What's your name?"his voice interrupted the silence, and as I looked in his direction, he watched my reaction, "Should that be a question? " I was deliberately stupid, even though he had tried to hit the emphasis on the words well, but it sounded kind of funny, as if he was trying to speak with his mouth full." I speak several languages, I also understand English and I can speak it to a certain level, but they don't know that at the back and that's how I want to keep it for the time being," I replied to him in Dutch, deliberately slowly understanding what I was saying. The witches didn't know that I could understand them, that I could also speak their language, it seemed better to me not to reveal what languages I understood very well. Elijah observed me with a fascination in his gaze that I had previously only seen on the screen and in the presence of a certain wolverine, perhaps even hybrid. 

So far, I hadn't found any clues to know where and when I landed here. "Maybe you can write down what you just said, my Dutch knowledge is insufficient," Elijah offered me his smart phone, for a vampire who had been walking the earth for over 1,000 years, he had a smartphone and had also opened the translator of Google. I wouldn't need it, because luckily my English skills were enough to repeat what I had said. But that wouldn't answer the question of how I got here and why I couldn't overcome the barrier as a human being.   
°My name is Ella, actually Manuela, but I prefer the short version of my name, personal reasons. I understand your language, I also master it to speak it fluently, but I think it's better if not everyone knows directly that I can understand it.. I typed in his notes and gave it back to him. With an expressionless expression, he read what I had written, gave me the time to look around. The exit of the cemetery here was an unknown part of the cemetery, here it seemed to be kept mainly urns of the deceased.

"How did you end up here?" asked Elijah, and the next moment he sat next to me, the familiar tingling this time coming from my left arm. Why did my gift come forward now?   
Again I should write down what he wanted to know,°I only know that I wanted to go home from work, then wake up here and have no idea where I am, everything turns black and then I find myself in chains and talk to the men about marrying anyone or some ritual° I wrote down and left out that I knew this place from aTV series. He wouldn't believe me, and if I was honest, I wouldn't trust my own mind. It wasn't the first time I'd thought about a story in my mind to see how it would develop if I incorporated a particular scene.   
"And you're Dutch,"Elijah said, looking at me. His gaze was unfathomable what he thought he kept well hidden. 

°The first time I don't hear that I have a German accent° I commented on it, I couldn't even count how many times I had to listen to it, that I had a German accent, because I lived in the state of Limburg and they spoke there the so-called soft G, as opposed to the rest of the Netherlands. °My mother tongue is German, I was born there and lived there until my 17th year of life,other questions? I added explaining and adding an emoji that laughed and stuck my tongue out.   
"You take the fact very calmly that there are witches who can conjure you up," commented Elijah, my calm demeanor. °The appearance is deceptive, I am still debating with myself whether I am not dreaming and whether it turns out that the one who saved my life is not a vampire myself or werewolf or what else there is° I answered him and looked consciously around so that he would not realize that I knew this is a great vampire. Because how could I please explain that I came from another world?   
"Interesting that you call vampire," Elijah commented on my answer, which I already knew he was a vampire, didn't really take me any further because my heart decided to beat faster and Elijah certainly heard that. sicher.   
°Why? Never seen Twillight? I called the film that had a lot of fans, although I couldn't really get excited about vampires glittering in the sun. That made Elijah smile and he seemed content with my answer. 

Elijah POV:   
Ella was an interesting personality, she hadn't told much about herself, she was Dutch,her mother tongue was German and she also spoke English, after her written answers, she knew the language well and was sure to save herself with it, but I had the impression that she was a little silent. "Why do you think this could be a dream?" I quipped, because her answer made me stupid.   
°Should I believe that I am suddenly here from my work in the Netherlands? "She was a very good actress or she spoke the truth," she said.   
"What are you doing professionally?" I asked her, as it still didn't even get dark, it would take some time. Berater°

The facial expression she had in her response said enough. She was absolutely not happy with her career choice. Even now I couldn't shake off the feeling of knowing her for many years. Explained the letter on my wrist, the electric blow this feeling? Or that I came to the cemetery today to discuss with Vincent further conditions for a break of the three divided camps and then found a young woman who could not leave this place now as much as I could. Although she was a human being and not as I belonged to the supernatural beings.   
Anyway, I thought so at the time.   
"You have WHAT?! "A woman's question echoed over the cemetery, and even Ella had heard the question. Someone was angry that Ella wasn't in the tomb, "You idiots just let my main source of information go against the Mikaelsons," the voice added, and I couldn't help but look at Ella, the facial expression on her face could best be described as shocked. Did she know more than she admitted?


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah POV:

At the end of the aisle, a dark-haired woman appeared, wrapped in traditional robes, often worn in Africa for special occasions. "How fitting, a Mikaelson who protects the person who can plunge your whole family into the abyss," she continued, and beside me, the heartbeat of the woman I thought had been kidnapped in a magical way, but what if there was more behind it? This witch seemed to think so. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I paused and positioned myself in such a way that the witch had to pass me first to get to Ella.  
"You vampires are so arrogant," replied the witch, and Ella muttered "Says the right one," which would amuse me in a different situation but not in this one. 

Luckily for the witch it was not to be heard, after all, they should not know that she also understood and spoke English. "Can I know what exactly you want from her?" I asked her to give the reason why she wanted Ella. She didn't seem to know anything about the letter on her skin, which gave me an advantage.  
"I didn't tap all the energy of my ancestors to find the weapon against you so that you could take it away from me now," revealed the witch, who still hadn't imagined something Ella answered with a "That's not possible" in her mother tongue, even though I no longer spoke fluent German, I knew she had said it wasn't possible.

"I just seem to have found someone who doesn't even speak a word of English," she continued, and at that moment my brother Niklaus had to call. "Brother's heart where are you?" my brother asked with growing frustration in his voice, now he had to come forward.. "Busy Niklaus" I replied slightly irritated, but there was nothing to hear about my voice. "It may be that a Juliette de Roux is waiting for her," my brother replied, and the witch smiled knowingly. "Just made their acquaintance," I replied to him, breaking the connection. "Your brother is very interested in what weapon we have against him," Juliette added.  
It was now clear that Ella was not here by chance, she was the weapon that Juliette spoke of. But why hadn't she resistedwhen she was as powerful as Juliette claimed, and it didn't explain the electric shock I felt when I touched her hand.

"She will help us destroy you, once and for all!" she continued, and Ella stepped forward. "Help you? After you just admitted to taking me out of my life? Are you completely banged up?" she asked Juliette and I was a nodto how quickly she spoke in a non-her mother tongue. Juliette was amazed but quickly caught up.  
"Then we found the right one," Juliette said, and something caught Ella's attention, she seemed to be able to hear something I couldn't.

Ella POV:

I heard a whisper, the whispering was haunting and Juliette didn't seem to notice. I couldn't understand it, but whatever whispered, it built a barrier between me and the witch who was responsible for landing here. I couldn't believe it, the witch had taken me out of my life to help her?  
"Come to me" I heard the whispering whispering beside me, but there was no one there, but I could feel the presence of something. However, the familiar tingling that spread was stronger than I had ever experienced. "You're going to help us," she said to me, I looked at her and tried not to hide the fact that I knew more than I had revealed.  
"Only about my corpse! Look for another secret weapon to destroy the Mikaelsons, I will never help you," I said, hearing Elijah take his breath away. HE hadn't given me his last name, or that he had a family, so I had just betrayed myself, but if I was honest, I didn't care.  
If I was already dreaming, because that was the only explanation that my brain had messed me up and had thrown various ideas together into a damn realistic dream and I could now also see ghosts because a woman in a white dress was standing in front of my nose.

"We have a lot to discuss and I want you to tell Elijah about my presence, he will need the information I give you"...


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah POV:   
Pain blinded everything else, something had hit me near the heart and it hurt much stronger than if it were wood. The sun that slowly said goodbye burned on the skin and from somewhere someone laughed. "Your vampire can't help you anymore," I heard Juliette say, I felt someone help me maintain balance and the burning of the sun disappeared. Steps came closer, "He can't help you, so come along," Juliette said, and it sounded to me as if I was underwater.   
"I'm not going anywhere! Look for another secret weapon," I heard Ella reply and then everything turned black. 

Ella POV:

Elijah lay behind me on the ground, several holes showed where the cartridges had been smashed and they were most likely soaked with a poison that had now knocked him out. Juliette could not enter the tomb in which I had brought Elijah. Elijah looked bad, whatever they had chased into his body, it had not yet reached its full effect.   
I could perceive ghosts, they surrounded us and some muttered in other languages that I could not understand, but they formed a protective wall between me and the witch, who was keen to use my knowledge for himself.   
"You must get the cartridge out of his heartnear," said the woman, who was unknown to me, pointing to a wound that was bleeding heavily,I did as she told me and to my happiness and Elijah's the cartridge had not penetrated too deeply. The cartridge had various engravings, "She tried to destroy the band that is forming" shecontinued, and her hair was blowing like a wind, along with her dress, an old dress that I knew from films that often played around the 18th century. "What kind of tape? What does all this have to do with me?" I asked her, I tried to prevent my voice from betraying my feelings. 

Fear, resignation and a foreboding alternated, and there was concern for Elijah because he looked very bad and did not want to heal the wounds.   
He was an original, but I didn't want to be to blame if he died. The Hollow had also achieved the impossible.   
"Don't you see it? You can communicate with us, you feel our presence,the letter on your hand is something that is considered a legend, you don't come from this world and yet you're here,"she said, and her dress revolved around her own axis. Cold wind blew through the tomb, the presence of the spirits became stronger, more and more came as the sun retreated more and more. "Because I can see and hear you, I am something special?" I paused in disbelief. How, please, should I understand this?   
She smiled sadly at me, could she have been a former friend? Someone who had meant a lot to Elijah, but had lost her?   
"Once he is awake, I will show you what you need to know, it is important that you trust in your feeling, that you trust your gift, you will be far more powerful than you ever could dream in your world,"she said for me still in mypuzzles, but I heard her name clearly in my mind Sofia. 

Sofia became transparent and disappeared,from one eyelash she was gone, but the wall of ghosts remained. Their presence alone chased me shivers over my back and goosebumps formed all over my body. My neck hair straightened up when steps were heard. They approached the tomb, there were several and judging by the steps, they were men. I couldn't do anything except sit next to Elijah and hope he would wake up soon, whatever had been in the cartridge, it caused pain. The steps faded, they did not come in our direction. Relief filled me for a short second, how should I get out of here? Even if Elijah were awake and not injured, most likely poisons were chasing through hisclot,rperhow should I get out of hereand then live? Without Elijah I had no chance, and even if he was awake and unharmed, I didn't believe he would help me, because I'm sure he had heard that I knew who he was. Because I had said stupid cow Mikaelsons and not Mikaelson, like Juliette. I really had to learn to hold my big flap. 

Elijah POV:

Someone had pulled out the cartridge, I had the feeling that the witches had mixed iron herb with werewolf's poison to put me out of action and get to Ella. They couldn't do the latter because I could feel their bodies next to me. When I tried to move my arm to confirm that I really saw it to the left of me and that was not a fever dream, my muscles did not obey me. My view was too blurry to really see, the light conditions were nuphemno,which I could see them well. "I can't help you get to the other side," I heard her say, who was she talking to?   
"I don't even know how I ended up here, how am I supposed to help you?" I heard her say and finally my view cleared up, she sat next to me, facing the exit in the tailor's seat,it was dark and only a few candles outside, gave some light.

Finally my muscles obeyed me again and I could at least move my arms,Ella didn't let her know if she noticed anything, but goosebumps appeared on her skin. "I don't know how to help you," she muttered almost on the verge of despair, could she communicate with ghosts? Ella looked tired and rubbed her temples. "I don't speak French,you're going to have to look for someone else," she muttered, looking at the ceiling as if there were answers. "What did the witches put in the cartridges?" she muttered, playing with something in her hand. "Come out and I'll tell you," Juliette said, settling across from the entrance to the tomb. With a confident look, she looked at Ella, either she couldn't see that she was partially shielding me, or she didn't care.

"What do you want from me?" Ella wanted to know about her and I could perceive a slight German accent with her, which confirmed her statement that her mother tongue was German. "We want you to help us destroy the Mikaelsons, your gift can help us," Juliette replied, and Ella shook her head. "I will never help you" was her reply, and she seemed to want to add something, but remained silent. "You make a mistake," Juliette warned her, to which Ella looked at her. "Why should I help you? You have taken me out of my life! You wanted to "marry" me like a piece of cattle,you ripped me out of my life and that's just because I'm supposed to be so special! Look for someone else whose lives you can ruin, I will never help you," she threw at her head, hiding her face in her hands.

Right now I felt the need to take them in my arms, but even though my muscles were obeying me again, I hadn't gained enough strength to touch them. Whatever the mix, it had put me out of action longer than I liked. I hadn't felt as helpless as I am now for a very long time.   
Ella had a life and the witches had taken her out of her life, but soon I was to learn more that would turn not only my life but also Ella's life upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am not good enough in english to translate my chapters free without help of a translation tool. SoI used one, proof read them and here the translation speaks of companion which is a kind of soulmate bond. But not like soulmates in general. Just a quick information. Of course, any feedback is appreciate. 

Ella POV:

It was just a big nightmare. There were ghosts around us, many were there to prevent the witches from entering, but a few who spoke only French spoke to me all the time. Their presence robbed me of energy, and even my stone, which I had been carrying around my neck for years along with a dragon pendant, could not protect me from the energy robbers.   
Elijah seemed to be slowly getting better, he no longer had the grey face color, but he was still weakened. In any case, he had closed his eyes,"Staring at someone is not very nice," he noted dryly and opened his eyes. "I've never seen anyone who gets ash grey," I said, turning sideways so I didn't have to dislocated my neck. "And yet you don't ask why I'm no longer ash grey," Elijah replied, groaning me. 

He was painstakingly upsetting, "Why should I ask this? According to one of the ghosts you are an original, I can suddenly see ghosts that I lose my mind is more than clear," I replied, and the lie about the spirit that had told me about him went far too easily over my lips, but perhaps it was better that I could sometimes lie like printed. Elijah looked at me, his gaze was impenetrable. "You said to Juliette, she ripped you out of your life, you don't know witches," he said, adding, "You're the first person who doesn't laugh in disbelief when they hears about vampires, or witches." "And? Maybe I'm just dreaming everything and it's all a weird dream that my subconscious has spinned together," I said, trying to hide how much the presence of the ghosts drained me.

"Why don't you want to help the witches? If it's just a dream?" Elijah paused, and slowly he began to look like a man with several bullet holes in his clothes. "Why should I? Even if this is a reality here, I will not help any witches who have taken me out of my life, and as a icing on the cake I should still be married," I replied, trying rationally to distract from the fact that I knew too much about this world. Maybe it was still so that I only dreamed this..   
"Why do you think it's just a dream?" Elijah quipped, and I had to come up with a damn good excuse. "Then you think it's possible to suddenly be from one place to another?" I deliberately asked a counter-question. I didn't think of a good reason, no excuse that sounded believable. I finally had to stop talking, that would just keep me in trouble.

"It's more possible than some people know, just as you can communicate with ghosts and they leach you," Elijah said, hitting too much for my taste. How did he know that? How did he know about this gift, which had manifested itself in my world only in knowing when someone was behind me, or a sense of feeling when something was going to happen.

"Why do you react so calmly to it? Others would say I'm crazy," I asked him, before he could answer me, Sofia appeared right next to him. I couldn't stop me shrugging. "You have to tell him that I am here, I don't have much time and you have to know what's coming," she said to me. Its shape wandered through the tomb, for the most part it was swallowed by the shadows and only the flickering of the candles provided some light, but not enough to see much more than a few meters away. Elijah was the only one that I could clearly see, which was no longer difficult, as he was sitting right next to me.

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly, "Now there's a ghost here," Elijah said, "Sofia, she wants me to serve as a speaking tube and talk about the importance of what she has to say," I revealed to him, the presence of Sofia. Elijah didn't seem shocked or looked at me as if I no longer had all the cups in the cupboard, rather curious.

"He should drink from your blood, then he will be able to see me too " ordered Sofia, I looked at her, did this spirit spin now completely? "He must know what I am telling you, and your gift is already robbing you of too much power,"" she continued, and Elijah modeled me. " She says you should drink my blood," I passed on the message, and Elijah looked at me in amazement. "Why?"he asked, looking to the side, seemingly unable to see her. "She claims that you can see and hear her," I replied. He looked at me, "You know I'm a vampire," he said, there was no doubt in his voice, it was a statement. I didn't answer him, but held my wrist, I couldn't and didn't want to be the talk tube for a ghost, I turned away, my eyes closed when I felt a slight stab, a warm feeling spread from my wrist and then it was over.

"Can you hear me Elijah Mikaelson?" I heard Sofia ask, I felt Elijah let goof myhand, "Yes, I can hear you," he answered her and got up. "How is it possible that you know I'm a vampire?" he asked me, but Sofia answered for me.   
"She comes from another world,Elijah, we tricked the witches who were looking for a gun against your family and got someone to help us and not the witches," Sofia said, and now I had proof that I had been kidnapped from my world for anything.

"Does it mean?" Elijah quipped, "I didn't know we were going to get your counterpart, I didn't know nicht, that my ancestors would bring in someone who was not only paranormally gifted, but also an incarnated earth angel,"she continued, and the next one would completely rip the floor under my feet. " When you freed them from the witches, didn't you feel the electric shock? The time on your skin is old, it's an old legend that we thought would no longer exist, it's your soulmate, the counterpart, whatever you want to call it."".   
I straightened up and looked at Sofia, I couldn't believe it, I wasn't dreaming, I was really here. Elijah had drunk blood and I had given it to him voluntarily. Because I had thought I was dreaming or lying in a coma with very realistic dreams,where I could also feel pain, where my supposed gift had manifested and I could suddenly see ghosts. Although Ichhad in my own world, if only one most sense and certainly no gift.

Elijah POV:   
Ella was so blandproper, as if all the blood had been drawn from her body. She had offered me, without hesitation,her wrist,perhaps because she had thought it was a dream?   
Now a Hexe, a witch who had been dead for several centuries, told me that they had brought Ella from another world and she was my counterpart? I had heard that some people unconsciously found their companions,but that they were bringing someone from another world for it? I had never heard of it.

'So you want to tell me Sofia that Ella comes from another world, you've taken her out of her life and miraculously she's my companion? A legend that hasn't lived it for more than 600 years?" I quipped in disbelief.   
"Ask her something she can't know,"Sofia replied, standing right in front of Ella the next moment, "Tell him what you know, prove I'm telling the truth," she told Ella.

"Why should she tell me something that no one can know when you say that the time proves that she is my companion, the only true one. So why should she prove that you are telling the truth?" I informed myself and listened to if there was anyone out there who could use this information. There was no one outside, Juliette seemed to have gone, or she was waiting in another part of the cemetery for Ella to come out and disappear from that cemetery. Sofia looked at me, "The tape that started to form must be consolidated as soon as possible,it is in your mutual interest" with these last words Sofia disappeared and left me with more questions than were answered. But in one I was sure Ella hadn't told me where she came from because she thought she was dreaming. That this was not real and yet she had voluntarily offered me her blood. Because she no longer had the energy to communicate with the spirits as I approached,she retreated before me. So she could feel my presence, which wasn't surprising, if she was really what Sofia claimed, even if that spirit seemed credible, I had learned to not believe a witch like that. The only witch I trusted was my sister Freya and I would also ask her about the band Sofia had described and whether it was possible to really get someone from another world.

"Since when do you know I'm a vampire?" I asked Ella, and either she hadn't heard me, or ghosts claimed her senses. Except for Sofia I hadn't seen any ghosts, but it could also be thatit was only enough for Sofia, after all, I had only taken a few drops of ella from her blood. genommen. "Let me finally rest, I can't help you"I heard her muttering, she used her mother tongue, and apparently a ghost answered her in her mother tongue because she turned to the exit of the tomb. Carefully she stepped out into the darkness, I followed her to make sure nothing happened to her, after all, she was just a human being. Juliette was nowhere to be seen. But that didn't mean she wasn't lying somewhere in the shadows.

A ghost seemed to lead Ella somewhere, even though her steps became more uncertain, she stopped in front of a grave. Directly at eye level I could decipher a name °Manuela van Elsen, born 10.10.1991 died. 10.08.2010 Our angel got wings° was written on the inscription of the stone.

"That can't be," I heard Ella say, before collapsing into my arms in exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah POV:

" You have to take better care of her, the other spirits suck up their energy to move around in this world" the voice of Sofia's whirled like smoke before it manifested itself and appeared before me. Ella had put her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall, even though I held her well. "And you? You also serve your life energy to manifest you," I reply, "She sucks energy from you," Ella muttered on my shoulder, she was pale, she was almost white, her eyes had closed whether to look at me or exhausted I couldn't judge.   
"That's true, even if you only took a few drops from Ella, that was enough to tap your energy, you're stronger than her, and you've found the tomb of the woman whose place Ella has now taken in this world," Sofia revealed, and I strengthened my grip around Ella, the ghosts that populated this cemetery were drawn to her, like fireflies. "What exactly do you want from her?" I asked Sofia to reveal the reason why she had brought Ella here and why she didn't leave her alone? The young woman in my arms was weakened with every breath she stayed here longer, she became weaker. Most likely, her gift was not as pronounced where she came from, but I couldn't explain the weakness. 

"As I said before, we need her to prevent our descendants from killing your niece and that she is your companion, or whatever you want to call it, comes to us good," Sofia said, and I wasn't smarter than before.   
The witches in riddles spoke, whether live or death was a nerve-wracking habit and I couldn't just leave Ella to herself, no matter why she didn't tell me that she knew who I was, I wouldn't leave her to herself, she wasn't to blame for being here. "That's the point, it benefits you, if you're not willing to say what exactly your descendants are going to do, it won't help you because you're putting your life at risk," I said, leaving the cemetery, now no barrier kept me away and for Ella it was better not to stay in the cemetery with all the deceased souls any longer.   
When the witches had hurt me, she had helped me instead of leaving and leaving me to my fate, only she had exposed herself to the deceased souls and had taken this much life energy from her. 

In my long time I had known only one medium that had visions, but she could not see ghosts or feel their presence.. She had told me at the time that a medium had only a gift, either that she had visions, that she was inciting the feeling when something was going to happen, or that you could see and feel ghosts, but that's exactly what Ella seemed to be uniting. There were so many unanswered questions, but the most important thing now was to get them to safety, the questions had to wait. Even though I had no skills like the young woman in my arms, I could guess that they ghosts continued to stretch out their fingers to her and suck out her energy..   
Arriving in my loft, I put her on the bed and felt her pulse, he was weaker than I liked, but she was still alive. The young woman whose clothes bore the traces of the cemetery was from another world, still I couldn't believe it. Even less could I believe what she would tell me soon, but the proof that she came from another world would soon be delivered.

Ella:  
When I opened my eyes, I was in a room, I was lying on a bed, my clothes showed traces of old dust and memories of yesterday Simmering over me. I was Really In New Orleans, the New Orleans I knew from the series, I was really here and seemed to be something important for the original vampire I found most sympathetic in the series. "You're awake," said the original vampire, scaring me with it, I hadn't noticed him. Let because his presence Perceived. He sat at the foot and brought clean clothes, "Why didn't you say you know who I am?" he asked me, "Did you believe me? I can't even believe it, how can someone else believe me?" I asked back. I still couldn't believe it 100%, a small part of me said still that it wasn't possible. No matter what I had seen before, I had heard and in front of all what Sofia had said, had given someone like me, same name, same birthday, only I was still alive.   
Elijah looked at me, his gaze was unfathomable, "If I can believe this spirit sofia, If you come from a different world, dimension, as you want to call it, but that doesn't explain where you know who I am," he said. How could I explain this to him? That I had been a fan of a series, had read fan fiction, had been on Tumblr a lot and, above all, had found him good?   
"Would you believe when I say, that I Do you know your family from a TV series?" I replied, and it sounded a bit stupid. I groped my phone just to keep it completely broken in my hands. Super, I was really lucky.   
So I summarized what I could still remember from the series Vampire Diaries and from the originals, it wasn't very much anymore, but I left out the part what would happen at the end of the series, I had never seen the episode and wanted to keep it that way. 

Elijah was still sitting at the foot end and said nothing for a long time, it just had to sound totally scary. "That explains why you know who I am, but I don't know who you are," he finally broke the silence and seemed to believe me.   
"I am nothing Special, Introverted Put my nose in books rather than going out and reading too much anyway," I described myself, I wasn't really very interesting, rather average and apart from my photographic memory, nothing was different about me. "I don't know anyone who comes from another world, speaks 3 languages, and stays calm even though she's facing a vampire," Elijah told me, not even half of what had been spitting around in my head. "I'm still not convinced that I'm really here," I replied, my rational part of the brain clinging to the fact that it wasn't possible. It could not be possible. 

"Have you ever heard of companions?" Elijah asked me and I had not the power to look at him, "No and I don't think I want to know what that means in this world." I answered him, I had a clue and it honestly scared me. I've never had in my life, someone ever close to me let in, I didn't even know how to take someone let go.   
If if you were to search for the word Introvert in a dictionary, there should actually be a photo of me there, because I was 99% introverted. To let someone in, no matter in which context was difficult for me.   
„It's an old legend, the last time ever "It's been more than 500 years old, I'm going to get you something for breakfast, any allergies?" Elijah told me, offering to pick up breakfast directly. "No one I know," I answered his question and he was gone. Without thinking any longer about what it meant to be his companion, I got up and went with the Clothes which he had brought me to the bathroom. He had even added underwear. (A/N: ) 

Why Did he accept it so easily? If I were in his place, I probably wouldn't believe it so easily and I hadn't told anything about it that would prove that I was telling the truth. Was that like Elijah? He helped a person, whether he told the truth or not? Even though I liked watching the show, I didn't know much.   
I only knew what was going to happen after Season 3, but I had no idea, which part of the story I found myself in. The clothes Elijah had brought was new. It felt weird to put on clothes and my own clothes to leave behind. The only thing I still had of myself were the pendants I wore on my necklace. (A/N: ) 

The Dragon and the stone was the only thing I wore every day in jewelry. The stone helped me in my world, not too exhausted by people who unconsciously sucked the energy from other people. When I returned to the great open space, Elijah was not yet back, whatever he chose black, I liked the sweather, I liked to wear black myself, only yesterday I had a dark blue pants and a grey sweater worn, both I could no longer wear as the witches had to shoot at Elijah and even if he was still alive and wasn't so quick to kill, blood wasn't so good Clothes. Who would have thought, of all things, No Party's I preferred to stay at home and actually avoided social contacts simply because I had no social skills, would I end up here in a world where I had to have friends to survive? And then I was somehow the companion, a great vampire, i didn't know what that meant and soon I would know.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella POV:   
The view from The Loft of Elijah was breathtaking. You could see for miles and yet it felt like I was dreaming. How many times in fan fiction did I continue spinning the story to see how it would evolve, only to then decide whether I would go on like this? Too often and because I had such a vivid imagination, it was hard for me to believe that I was really here. But the time on my skin, the curved E that looked like a tattoo proved the opposite, because I didn't have any tattoos myself, simply because I was too scared of needles. Could I be even more boring? Or even more average?   
And why did I have on my skin this time?   
Could I believe a word of what sofia had said? Because Elijah seemed to have seen only her, but not the other spirits. And that should be different, because if I could hear other spirits and see, why had he only been able to see one? Just as he apparently could not have seen the grandfather of the Manuela of this world, who had asked me to see if I had been born on the same day as his granddaughter. 

Flashback:   
"You look like my granddaughter," a ghost addressed me, an older man with wrinkles on his face, he seemed friendly yet full of pain. Can you tell her, when you see her, that I'm waiting for her? I'm going to wait for them here,"he asked me, calling me the anniversary of her death. She had died so young. Careful, because I couldn't believe my legs anymore,I left the tomb, I could feel that Elijah was close behind me,at the grave, my breath was gone.

His granddaughter was just like me, she was even born on the same day as me. My legs gave way, Elijah was right behind me and the next moment I found myself in his arms.   
Flashback end. 

What had happened after that, I didn't know anymore, I could only remember darkly that Sofia had sucked energy from Elijah to be visible. The cold, the darkness that had engulfed me more and more, I could not remember with the best will how I had come here, but that was no longer important. Now it was important what I would do next, where would I go? I had no papers, no mobile phone, no money, I had nothing. I was still able to subject people to my will, just as the vampires could. So I was completely dependent on a great vampire who either didn't believe me or thought I was completely disturbed.. 

Because hand on heart, if someone would tell me the same thing as Me, I would probably laugh first, then ask for the hidden camera and suggest that he no longer had all the cups in the cupboard, although I wasn't so sure about myself anymore.   
Even though the rational part of me began to wonder if I wasn't just dreaming very vividly and I shouldn't just keep dreaming instead of compulsively trying to wake up. Just look where the journey went.

At that time, I had no idea that I see the real reason for my appearance here soon Learn and what it meant to be paranormally gifted in this world.

Elijah POV:  
When I came back, Ella was sitting at the window and looking outside, she didn't seem to notice me. But that was a fallacy, I could hear her heartbeat, which she had very well noticedthat I was back. From theirm Face was nothing to read.   
Her statement that she did not want to know what companions meant in this world had made me stupid, she seemed to know more about myths than many other people who have Encountered was, but i hadn't met anyone, who came from another world.   
I put the sandwich next to her on the window sill and sit me up to her, "Why don't you want to know what the legend says?" I informed her and she turned to me. "Because it most likely ends in the fact that either both or one of the two they fall in love immortal, but there is no happily ever after," she told me, and her tone alone made it clear what was going on. "And how do you come to it?" I quipped, I wouldn't tell her how close she had come to the truth. 

"Have you read novels before? They're full of it," was her response, she didn't touch the food and looked outside again. "I prefer other literature" I admitted and she looked at me. "I'm not over 1000 years old either" she said. on it.   
"May I then ask how old you are?" I asked about her age, "That's what you ask Women don't," she replied, with a near smile.   
"You know my age, but you don't want to reveal your age?" I quipped, and she looked at me again, "I don't know how old you really bist, I know only that the original vampires have been walking on this earth for over 1000 years, I'm 28," she told me and did not look away again this time. She didn't look like 28, I would have appreciated her just under 24, but it was also harder to judge women on their age, through the years, many techniques had which gave women the opportunity to rejuvenate., or to use make-up, even if Ella wasn't wearing any. 

"Is there anyone in your world, so you don't want to know what the legend of the Companions means?" I informed after their love life and their reaction astonished mich, Ella looked at me and began to laugh. It was a bitter laugh, "You could have just asked if I have a friend in my world or not" Ella answered me and looked at me with a look that I couldn't interpret. "Why have you not left me with the witches?" she wanted to know about me.   
"I had heard that the witches wanted to sacrifice a man, call them it is different, but to sacrifice a human being"It's not part of the arrangements that have been made," I told her, adding, "I wouldn't have left you behind.whether you have the time on your skin or not". And Ella looked at me, "What would Klaus say about it," she muttered, it amazed me every time she knew a lot about my world. 

"You should eat something" I noticed by the way and handed her the bag with the sandwich, she accepted it, but made no attempt to eat anything.   
"I will never see my family again", there was no question, it was a statement. "If there is a way, then I will find it," I promised her, "Promise nothing what you can't hold, if this time is even a little like in these kitsch novels, then there is no way back" she contradicted me, Ella sounded so sober, realistic and as if she could put up with itto be in a world that was not theirs.   
Even the best liar couldn't lie so convincingly and the dreams Ella haunted at night Had had shown me that she was telling the truth.   
She seemed unable to consciously remember it, but the witches had tortured her, wanting to torment the knowledge out of her, they had tormented with memories, even though I had not understood many things, many things had been fuzzy, but one thing was certain, she spoke the truth.

I had seen for herself how she had watched the series she had been telling about. It was weird to know that there was another world where this world was a series. Nevertheless, I had put her to the test, I wanted to be sure that she had not lied to me, even if I would most likely notice that if she lied. I got up and left her alone for a short time, in the bathroom she had carefully put together the clothes she had worn yesterday, and even though she could no longer wear them, she had put them together. My ears caught her ate some of the buns I had bought her. I was tempted to manipulate her so she could eat something. My smartphone was vibrating and my brother called. "Niklaus, how can I help you?" I informed me about the reason why he called. "When did you want to tell me that you seem to have met a legend who had become flesh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah POV:

"How can I understand Niklaus?" I paused, "Freya has sensed vibrations and strangely, do the signs to you rather brother and your little man, whom you hide in your loft? Or what exactly did you have in mind?" my brother informed me,and suddenly I realized that he was either standing with Ella or watching from one of the other buildings. "Where are you Niklaus?" I asked him, "Before your loft, she's pretty, blond and quite young, are you sure she's allowed to drink legally?" informed Niklaus, trying to annoy me. "Why do you care, how old she is? Just for your new found conscious, she's 28 years old and I'm going to bring her, do you have any other questions?" I replied slightly irritated, but i didn't notice anything.   
I had to bring Ella to my home, where she was safer and most of all Freya could perhaps help me to send Ella back to her family. It couldn't be that she had to stay here. Even though Ella assumed she couldn't go back.

Perhaps it was a form of self-protection not to have too much hope. "I have a lot of questions, especially for your little person," Niklaus replied, putting the emphasis threateningly on your littleman.  
"You're not going to do anything to her," I said, leaving the bathroom, Ella looking outside, she didn't seem to have noticed that my brother had called.  
I stopped and Ella looked in my direction. "Your brother is out there on the roof and grinning as if he's killed someone," she remarked, and i was amazed at how calmly she accepted everything. When I looked out the window, I could see that my brother was throwing kisses at Ella and drawing hearts, he couldn't let it go and had to ridicule himself. Every woman in my life who had meant a lot to me had died, whether through Niklaus or through circumstances caused by him.

When Ella got up and stepped out of the window, Niklaus made an exaggerated sad face until he disappeared and the next moment appeared right in front of Ella.  
"I hear a slight accent with you, what is your mother tongue?" he asked Ella, "Why?" she asked him. "Elijah, can you explain to your little human here that I am not being answered with counter-questions?" my brother turned to me.

"Because you happen to be a hybrid and a great vampire, should I just tell you everything you want to know? You don't have to blame your brother for that," Ella resisted, and Niklaus looked at her intrigued, "You taught her well," he praised me. "I don't Niklaus and it wasn't necessary,"" I retracted his praise, and Ella retreated from Niklaus when I touched her hand,Niklaus turned to me from her.  
"Can I assume that you don't want to explain to me why she knows so much about me?" "Not here, Freya has to make sure that nothing I'm going to tell you can be picked up by strangers, for the safety of everyone," I replied, making sure he couldn't get to Ella without having to go through me. Just because she knew a lot about this world didn't mean Niklaus couldn't be dangerous to her and she was a human being. "And you're the shining knight again," Niklaus tried to provoke me.

He turned to Ella, "What did you do to protect my brother?" he asked.  
"Let me be ripped out of my life by witches who wanted to kill your brother,other questions?" she replied, and it made clear that she wasn't afraid of Niklaus, but that was the danger.  
"What does that mean, please? A original vampire cannot be killed"Niklaus wanted to know about me, I looked at him slightly annoyed, "As I said, I will explain everything to you, if we can be sure that no one can listen, who should not know anything about it," I explained it to him again.

Not everyone had to know where Ella really came from, nor what connection she had to me. The niklaus had seen it directly was not more amazing, that other supernatural sages would see it just as easily, I could only hope that Freya might have had a way to hide the time for othersuntil it was clear that she could return to her own world and thus herlife.  
"Then I hope for you that it is convincing, if not, your little human is faster death than you can say Niklaus," Niklaus threatened me, "First Niklaus, she is not my human, secondly she has a name and thirdly, you will not harm her" I replied his threat and this time would prevent Niklaus again killing someone who had come by circumstances, within the radius of my family.

"The mark on her skin speaks a different language!" Niklaus replied and sparkled furiously, he could not bear it if he did not have control over the situation and above all did not have control over who we spent our time with.   
Even if it wasn't voluntary for Ella in the case.

Niklaus looked at Ella, "If you're going to do something to my family, my brother won't stop me from killing you," he threatened her, to which Ella looked at him. The expression on her face was not to be read. "Niklaus, I suggest we move the conversation home and I'll explain everything to you, but no death threats against Ella," I clarified, and to my surprise, my brother agreed.   
Ella and Klaus first left the loft and I followed them to be sure that no one would pursue,but it was Ella who made me aware that someone was following us, it was not a human being, but also not a being that could locate our vampire senses. It was a ghost, the way she turned around, sifting through the surroundings, clearly showing me that it had to be several ghosts.

Ella POV:

Klaus ran in front of me and his brother to the compound*, different spirits followed us, they were from different times, some from the Middle Ages, others from the last century, I could feel the presence, they all persecuted me. Because of my gift, which I Had perceived to such an extent, I had never seen a spirit in my own world, at most felt the presence. Klaus was angry and demanded of Elijah that he tell him the truth, otherwise he would first break all the bones of me and then feed my innards to the wolves. His threats became more creative with the minute, "Niklaus would you please make your expression a little less bloody?" Elijah asked his brother, while Niklaus walked through the entrance and turned around, "If I don't get a good explanation, she will be dead by sunset! That's a promise," Klaus threatened to take my life.  
His threats did not frighten me, but what I would learn later would change something between Elijah and me, not for the better.

In the compound, Freya was already waiting for her brothers, "I've repaired the room there, no one will hear a word of what you have to say Elijah," she pointed to the wine cellar, Niklaus went ahead, and Elijah followed him. I had no choice but to follow him, and in the room itself there were runes recorded everywhere, none of the signs seemed familiar to me, "No one in this room will be able to lie," Freya remarked, closing the doors behind her.  
"The vibrations I have noticed, they come from her, from your companion Elijah," she stated unnecessarily, "She's called Ella, and as far as I know, she's a paranormally gifted medium," Elijah explained, and Freya looked at her brother.  
"Not only is she paranormally gifted, she has the ability to heal, and she is a reincarnated earth angel,the stone she carries around her neck, to protect her from the spirits sucking her energy," Freya said, revealing a part of me I had never heard before. What was an earthly angel, please?


	10. Chapter 10

Ella POV:   
"Earth angels?" Elijah asked, and Freya nodded in my direction, "The time you both wear on your skin only shows up when both are supernatural but not, as we know it, it only shows up when someone is special," she added. Why was I so special here? I was just a person who seemed to see ghosts here.  
"How do you know all this? Because apparently our little angel didn't know that," Klaus asked, looking at me, "Or maybe?" he added.  
"She doesn't know about it," Elijah interjected, and how did he want to know? Elijah summed up how he had met me, explained where I came from and did not fail to mention that I knew three languages. "I saw for myself that she was telling the truth," he concluded the summary, and everyone in the room knew what he meant by that.

He had used the time when I had slept, or unconscious, as one would call it, to look into my mind and check if I was telling the truth. I felt betrayed and yet I shouldn't have expected anything else, his family always came first for him and sensitivities like i had as a human being didn't care about a vampire like him. "The witches wanted to sacrifice her, they wanted to extract the knowledge from her and sacrifice her to get enough strength to kill Hope," he added.  
"And why Elijah should I not kill her myself? If you believe what she told," Niklaus said, and Elijah stood with his brother in a blink of an eye and took his head into his hands, I had only seen it once, Elijah showed Klaus something. Freya watched her brothers, when Elijah let him go, she looked at me and then to her brother,"Klaus, you're not going to kill her, if you do that, you're going to hurt Elijah withit," she revealed, and it turned out the tape that had begun to form after electric shock, when Elijah first saw me, Elijah would gez hurt if Klaus killed me. The tape would have to be sealed at some point,there was no way back for me, because the witches had taken me, I had taken the place of that world,the only thing I felt at that moment was asting, no more..

With that, my slim hope to go back to my family, to leave this dream behind me, to be able to do all this as a dream. Added to this was that Elijah had gained access to my thoughts, memories and damned, I hated myself for it, I could understand it.

"That means that she knows everything about us, but we don't know anything about her," Klaus said,Elijah looked at me, "She's not a danger to our family," he said, I wondered how he knew that for sure, and Freya answered the question. "The bond is already so strong," she said, and stepped up to me, "May I see the stone?" She asked me and the distrust had to be read on my face, because she added, "I just want to amplify the qualities, your gift has increased too quickly, the stone helps to slow things down." Reluctantly, I gave her my necklace with the stone and the dragon pendant.   
"This gift what is this?" Klaus wanted to know about me, "I have no idea, I couldn't see ghosts in my world, I could only perceive the presence and perceive from some people and from time to time unconsciously thoughts of others, otherwise questions? Or why don't you look directly at yourself?" I answered him, and Elijah seemed for a brief moment guilt-conscious of simply invading my thoughts.

"Good idea," Klaus replied to me and wanted to step on me, but Elijah stopped him, "You can believe me Niklaus, it's not a danger to our family," he summoned his brother and looked at me as if he wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything to his family that I wouldn't be a danger to them. I didn't even know for sure if I could trust my own ears, I communicated all the time in a language that wasn't my own.  
It felt surreal, Klaus who wanted to do nothing better than kill me, Freya who reinforced the stone that in my world supposedly had to protect me from energy suckers, people who unconsciously sucked energy from one.  
I had never noticed much of it, but it didn't have to mean that these people didn't exist. But the current situation in which I found myself was simply absurd. Above all, Klaus had nothing else in mind but to kill me. Which still felt to me like I was playing in a series and it wasn't real.

"All you have to do is smile at a woman and you believe her everything," Klaus threw Elijah to her head, which Freya noted with a slight smile, she gave me my chain back. The stone felt warm, but not as if it would hurt me. "The stone will help you to keep the gift under control," she told me, telling me of Dahlia, she had once found an earthly angel and had used it for her purposes, there had been someone like me in this world for many centuries, which also explained why the time was considered a legend.  
"Dahlia then inflicted so much on him to manipulate his abilities, he went mad at that time, could no longer distinguish reality from delusions","it meant that if I did not get the gift under control, the same fate would flourish for me, which seemed to please Klaus.  
"Just that you have an anchor, he didn't have it," she explained, looking at her brother, I wasn't looking in his direction, I also knew that he felt responsible for me,that he didn't know what to think of my knowledge, but most of them unsettled him the time I wore on his skin.

I remember hayley saying before she married Jackson that he wasn't someone expressing his feelings. Even in this situation, his face was more of a mask, hardly any emotion,but it was all the more bubbling in him. I didn't want to know what was going on in him. Not now and not at some point else, slowly asserting reality itself.  
I would never return to my world, I was really here, in a world full of magic, vampires, werewolves and witches seeking each other's lives.

And I was in some way connected with a great vampire,a connection that I fortunately could not give in my world and I wish that it would not be possible here either, no one should be able to guess my thoughts or feelings without me being willing to share them.  
"Then I would say, for the time until we have found a solution for this connection, you will stay here," Klaus decided, to which Freya ihn directly corrected "Klaus this connection cannot be broken, or in any way unresolved, only time will show how the tape develops,but if you try to manipulate it, you will harm your brother and thus her,but the damage with Elijah will be much stronger than it is. "That means Niklaus, you're not going to even hurt one Hair of her" Elijah confirmed, looking at me, I dodged his gaze, I didn't want to see what he thought, I didn't want to see his dark brown eyes watching me try to analyze me."A lot of fun with my boring brother" Klaus said goodbye and left Freya and Elijah alone with me when the door behind him closed, Freya stepped to Elijah and whispered something in his ear.  
"Come along, I'll show you the bedroom where you can sleep," she offered me, and I followed her without taking a look at the vampire who looked at me, I could feel his gaze. This situation was just absurd, but I couldn't change it now.

"The tape that is forming will have to be sealed at some point, as soon as that is the case, your gift will grow to its full extent," Freya told me as she walked up the stairs.. It led me to a room that was large and a large king size bed on the right side of the room, a large closet at the other end of the room.  
"My brother is someone who sticks to his word, but you already know that," she said to me, "Just because I come from another world and know something about this world doesn't mean that I know everything, let alone that I know what this gift means,"I answered her honestly and she looked atme." You will learn it over time," she said, leaving me alone with Elijah, standing behind me, I could feel his presence like a warm summer breeze.

Elijah POV:  
Ella looked around the room, behaving as if she didn't know I was there, but the opposite was true. Her heartbeat revealed, "Were there more ghosts in the cemetery yesterday, except Sofia?" I informed her, I couldn't seem to see the ghosts she could see. "The whole cemetery is full of ghosts"was her answer and she went to the window,she lookedout.. "You didn't say anything about it yesterday," I answered her and sat down on the bed, Ella turned to me, "Yesterday I couldn't see the ghosts, or hear them! Let alone that I chose this! It has always been a dream to be tied to a great vampire! Newsflash! Isn't it," she resisted, and before I could say anything, she continued, "I don't even know what that means and I don't even want to know how such a tape is sealed,but I swear to you, break into my head again, without which I know, I'll make your life hell!".  
Ella was angry with me because I had entered her mind without her consent, but she was also afraid that I might have seen something she didn't want that I knew.

"You're threatening a great vampire?" I said with a grin on my face. "Klaus has already threatened me, but he hasn't just penetrated my mind!" Ell a resisted and I stood right in front of her, "I don't want to read your thoughts, I had to be sure that the witches didn't set a trap for my family," I assured her and could feel her breath on my skin, the closeness to her was different than ever.  
Ella backed me up and brought more space between us, "And what conclusion did you come to?" Ella informed herself and looked at me. "You told the truth and that's exactly what I told my brother Niklaus," I told her.  
He wouldn't do anything to her and she probably didn't know her bedroom was right next to me, so I'd notice it right away if Niklaus did something.  
"Elijah Mikaelson, I can't believe you didn't call me and said nothing" my sister Rebekah broke the silence that was about to spread between us, suchte, "What exactly should I tell you Rebekah?" I informed myself and did not let Ella out of sight. She was angry with me, I could see that, she didn't want me to know anything about her, it wasn't about her origin, but something else.

"Why haven't you told me you found your soulmate? You're other part of the soul?" Rebekah asked me and before I could answer, she introduced herself to Ella, wit the sidemark, that she already knew who she was. "And you made her already hate you" my sister concluded, which Ella looked at me and replied "He entered my thoughts without asking me, so yes I am mad at him for that".

"That was wrong, but I had to know if you weren't an enemy and you just made it all up," I replied, and Rebekah remained silent. Ella looked at me, "I would have to have a lot more imagination for this, I have a vivid imagination but i can't think of anything like that in my dream and who I would be an enemy if I had let you bleed to death in the cemetery, the witches would have done I don't know what with an original," she defended herself and Rebekah intervened. "Elijah, are you blind? She tells you the truth all the time, what Nik told me sounds adventurous but here she stands and tells you the truth, the mark on her skin makes it impossible for her to lie to you in case you have forgotten this part of the legend".

I had really forgotten this part of the legend, that companions could not lie to each other, no matter how well someone could lie. "More, well," Ella muttered, sitting on the bed that was supposed to be hers from today. Rebekah sat down with her, "Well, you could have been worse off," she remarked, to which Ella looked at her. "You have to say that because you're his sister," she said, making Rebekah laugh. Ella dealt very well with the fact that she was now in this world and could not go back into her world. I didn't know that it was different on the inside, her wearing a mask to hide her true feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah POV:

Rebekah asked me to tell me how I had met Ella and why she had just said that she could have made me bleed to death. So I summed it up briefly, also how Ella had concealed from me that she knew very well who I was, but that was for her own protection. "Understandably she's angry with you, I'd also be angry with you if I was in her place and a stranger was scouring my head," she said on behalf of Ella. "Although you've always had a penchant for taking drastic action when you're protecting someone," she added. Rebekah had pleaded for it before she left, that I should reconcile with Niklaus because he had killed Gia.   
Gia had been innocent, even though I had no deep feelings for her, as I did for Hayley, but she meant a lot to me. Did Ella have anyone like that in her life?  
Rebekah apologized anyway, but she would have to smash her two brothers' heads briefly, as once again a few witches were behind her niece and they both needed to protect Hope. "No problem, I'm not going to run off," Ella replied, appearing to be glad we both left her alone.

Was it because Ella was my mate who felt so different about being with her? And then the pictures I had seen, it was still hard to believe that she came from another world. My brother Niklaus wanted to know from Rebekah if she believed Ella. 'Nik, it's clear that she knows who we are, she knows exactly what we are capable of and Elijah doesn't just believe her, he's got access to her thoughts, which she's understandably not happy about,' she confirmed about Ella. Freya also added that all the signs in Ella indicated that she was telling the truth. "You say that and quite honestly, Elijah has helper syndrome, a woman just has to smile at him and he helps her," Niklaus replied, and Freya looked at me, "Niklaus, should I have had the witches, someone innocent, kill someone so that they have the power to do something to Hope? An innocent baby?" I told my brother. His gaze alone said enough, "If she even comes close to Hope" he threatened me, but that was probably the last thing Ella wanted.

"And apparently each of you has forgotten a detail, no matter how much Ella would like to lie, she can't lie to Elijah," Rebekah, Niklaus, recalled.  
"Why does everyone forget that? Mates who have found each other can't lie to one, as much as they want to," she reminded us, and Niklaus looked at me.  
"You only know this because you are the hopelessly romantic of us," Niklaus replied to which Rebekah looked at him contemptuously. Niklaus let out his frustration with his siblings, even though he was responsible for his situation.  
"Can anyone tell me since when Elijah has a mate?" Marcellus interjected and Camille was with him, she looked at me confused. "Marcel, nice that you're there, then you can try to manipulate Elijah's little people, let's see if it doesn't work for you," Niklaus exulted, and Marcellus looked at Rebekah.

"Niklaus, you're not going to put Marcellus in for your purposes," I put a stop to it all, Camille looked at Niklaus and asked him to explain why he had ordered her.  
"Elijah why don't you present Cami to your newest little pet human," Niklaus suggested with a broad grin on his face. Camille looked at me and I had no choice but to explain to her what exactly my brother meant.  
"So you really want to make me know that you met someone yesterday who comes from another world and knows this world? It's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Camille said when I explained to her what my brother meant, and Marcellus confirmed to Camille that he had heard about it, but had never met him an earth angel and he didn't want to meet them. "An earth angel who has an anchor and whose gift is fully matured can not only be dangerous to the witches, so someone can eliminate entire armies without doing anything for it," he revealed why the witches wanted Ella so badly. She would even be dangerous to a great vampire if her gift was fully matured. So Ella was basically a dangerous weapon.  
"It's always crazy," Rebekah muttered more to himself, and Niklaus had a glow in his eyes that I knew only too well, he would use Ella for his purposes, fearing that his enemies would no longer dare to do anything against him once he had made sure he was talking about what a weapon he had. And Ella would be the target for various assassination attempts. I couldn't do that to her.

"You're not going to make someone innocent your weapon," Camille braked him and looked at me, she would tell Niklaus these thoughts and I would set about sharing this new information with Ella before she heard it from anyone else.  
Lastly, I had to apologize to her for invading her head, which she had made clear to me, that when I would even dare to do it again, I would regret it. I would never do it again.

Ella POV:  
How long did my nerves last? How long until I finally lost my mind? Because quite honestly, so easy to understand that I was really here, it wasn't for me how I made it look like. Now I was sitting here on a King? Queen Size? Bed and tried to get my phone back to work, the battery was still full, but the screen only partially worked, right in the middle were beautiful rainbow stripes..  
Luckily I had set everything up so that my photo it was uploaded to the cloud, otherwise I would have lost the few photos I had of my family and pets. It was knocked on the door frame, in the door stood Camille, behind her Elijah.  
"May I enter?" she asked, "I don't think I can have anything against it, because this isn't my room," I replied to her, to which Elijah quick, added, "Until the next, you can consider this room as yours."

Cami stepped in and sat down on the bed, her gaze fell on my smartphone, she said nothing about the fact that the screen was broken. I didn't know what time it was here, let alone that my sense of time was somehow reliable. That's what caused me the most trouble, not knowing what time it was. Elijah entered the room and leaned against the bathroom door, it was a generously sized bathroom with shower and bathtub, next to the toilet,his gaze was unfathomable and even though I didn't look at him directly, but concentrated on my smartphone, which I turned off with a practiced handle, I felt his gaze on me. "Klaus suspects that you have come up with your origins," she said to me, I looked at her and a bitter smile crept onmy my lips.  
"But then I did it very convincingly, because everyone can hear from my pronunciation that I am not a native English speaker," I replied with a bitter tone in my voice, to which Cami noticed, that I knew English well.  
"99% of the Dutch population speaks English, so it's not surprising," I remarked, cursing my brain for useless facts, no one cared how many of the Dutch could speak English well.

In Time I guessed I would fall in Love with Elijah, because of this bond, this mark that made me his, well it was always like that in books. "It shows over time how this develops," Elijah casually remarked, as if noticing that had begun to rain. When I looked at him, he leaned calmly against the wall, Cami looked at me from him. She seemed to feel the tension that was spreading in the room, because Eijah had only made an excuse to be sure that I was not a danger to his family, but it was also different.  
"You didn't let Elijah alone in the cemetery yesterday," Cami remarked, "That was rather different, he didn't left me alone," I corrected her and Cami looked at me. "You don't like to talk, don't you?" she asked me with a smile. "Introverted 100%" was my answer, I was much better at communicating in writing, especially when no one was sitting in front of me. "What I heard from Elijah, you didn't tell the witches that you understand them," she remarked, looking at me. "If you want to know, why can you just ask," I replied, and Cami looked at me caught. It was clear that they should find out for Klaus why I didn't want to help the witches and he wanted to know where my loyalty lay, quite simply, by my own life.

"Is that so obvious?" Cami asked me in amazement, and she looked at Elijah, who said nothing, he seemed to have considered the task of the observer. "No idea, you should ask someone who can't talk to ghosts and until this morning I thought I was dreaming because you can't actually end up in another world," I told her, closing my emotions behind my wall of stones, which I closed with at least 3 more walls. I didn't want anyone to get into my mind and so i could get things that I didn't want that someone knew about it. Let alone i knew what Elijah knew about me.  
"What is your world like? You already had the gift there?" asked Cami, and seemed honestly interested. "Just like this, only without vampires and magic and all of them, at least as far as I know," I replied to her, adding that I couldn't see ghosts in my world, my mother could, I only had a sense that had come true from time to time, but not as here. Cami looked at Elijah and demanded that he sit down on the bed and perhaps tell us something about his long life, maybe even play trivia.

Elijah sat on the bed and Cami looked at his skin, "That's an M, but Elijah said your name is Ella?" she asked me with confusion in her voice. "My full name is Manuela, but I preferred to use the short form," I explained to her, hiding how much my full name reminded me of my self from my world.  
I no longer wanted to be the quiet, strange kid I was in my world, the outsider and who, even in adulthood, preferred to hang around with books and online friends than with people. When I posted something online as Ella, I wasn't me, but someone else, someone who had processed something in their stories I had written years ago. I wasn't as Ella. But unfortunately I couldn't easily strip away my past.  
"It's a nice name, but that's what they say about Camille too," Cami replied, looking at Elijah, "I think you both have something to discuss" and with those words she left the room. What I would soon learn from Elijah would throw me off course.


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah POV:

Ella hid her hands in the sleeves of the sweater and didn't look in my direction, I didn't know what Camille was aiming for with her questions, but she seemed to have received answers because she told Niklaus that Ella certainly wouldn't cooperate with the witches. "I owe you a apology" I broke the silence and Ella looked at me, her blue eyes sparkled with anger, the only one in her face that partially betrayed her emotions. While she had spoken to Cami, I noticed that she had carefully chosen her words, very deliberately given short answers, as if she wanted to be sure that we did not learn too much about her.

And she had raised a wall around her emotions, no one should know how she felt, "The family goes above everything, anything else? Maybe a few more details about this mate part? Otherwise I would prefer to sit here alone," she cut me off before apologizing to her. Again she hid her hands in her sleeves, she had made the gesture many times,for some reason she kept hiding her hands.

"You wrote yesterday, for personal reasons, do you not want to be called by your full name, what reasons did you speak of?" I asked her, which has plagued me since yesterday. Her face was closed, instead of looking at me, she looked away and didn't give me a direct answer. "Why is this important?" she asked me after a felt eternity, "There are many reasons why someone chooses a different name, it's important to know if someone can harm you with your full name," I replied to her, and even though she was angry with me, I couldn't just leave her to her fate.

Even if she weren't my mate after all, I wouldn't have left her to her fate, even if it was in the given situation, it was easy to say.

"No one from this world, nor in mine," she replied, she wasn't ready to tell me anything, nor did I know what it was like in her and how much the shock of staying here had hit her.

I got up and decided to leave her alone, when I stepped out of her room, I could already hear Niklaus, calling Camille naive, because Ella hadn't told her much. "She seems to me more traumatized than vindictive towards your family! You didn't talk to her, short answers, extremely calm and then she has to cope with being Elijah's mate, believe me, realizing that there are vampires, werewolves and everything demanded a lot from me, but what do you think, do that with someone who comes from another world? She didn't decide,let alone that gift," Camille defended her, and when I joined my brother and Camille, Niklaus hadn't even calmed down.

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger," he accused both of us, "She doesn't have Niklaus, I can assure you," I assured him, I felt torn into two, on the one hand the responsibility of my family and now I also had the responsibility for a person who most probably hated me.

Sometimes the scars we had on our souls were the scars that healed the slowest.

"I've seen herself telling the truth, she's lived in the Netherlands, the witches have taken her out of her life and as it seems to be to use her against us, that she's not willing to help the witches,should you be more happy," I remarked, and Niklaus looked at me, "Who says it's not a plan of her?" he asked and looked at me. He was just looking for a reason to let blood flow. "Because once the mark has been activated, no mate of the other half can doe anything," Jackson interjected, explaining that it was similar to werewolves, Hayley probably brought Hope into thebout. "We've heard for decades about a prophecy that one day an angel would come and mean the demise of the supernatural order," he said, and I could hear Hayley approaching, Hope giggling, and Niklaus was immediately with his daughter.

Hayley went to her husband and he continued, "The time on the skin has been revealed much earlier than it usually is, which means that the prophecy does not apply to the woman who is your brother's counterpart," he ended the explanation, and Freya looked at me, "Can you remember the exact wording?"she asked him.

"No, but my grandmother wrote down the tradition," Jackson replied, "Then take care of this tradition!" Niklaus asked him.

"Niklaus it would help if you asked kindly," I remarked, and my dear brother looked at me as he asked if he wanted to re-energise me at any moment. Hayley readied herself and informed Ella who she was and what she was doing here. "It seems like Elijah has brought a new toy, he'll probably like to explain everything else to you, or his new toy himself," Niklaus said, leaving Hayley and Jackson alone with me.

Freya and Camille followed Niklaus, probably to prevent him from visiting the witches.

But before I could say anything, Jackson, his wife, explained that Ella was my mate, which, according to an old prophecy, someone like her, could wipe out the supernatural world, but that was not the case with her. "And you're sure because?" hayley quipped, "Because she wears the marrow on her skin, she doesn't want anything bad for my family and me, the one whose place she took has taken has been dead for almost 5 years," I replied.hr. "The witches can't let it go," Hayley muttered, and Jackson promised her that Hope would be safe.

I left them alone and decided to tell Ella about the new developments, she deserved to know what the other of this world would have for a fate.

When I arrived at her room, she just took the sim card from her smartphone, her smartphone now seemed to be definitely broken.

"There's news," I said to her, and Ella looked at me, "There's apparently a prophecy that talks about someone with your abilities, will be the demise of the supernatural world," I explained to her. "And that means?" she quipped, and I sat down on her bed, "The one whose place you took was predestined to ruin the supernatural world, but according to Jackson, it's not your case, because of the mark," I summed up what Jackson had said. "In other words, the one who died years ago could have killed any supernatural being if the witches had been fast enough," Ella summed up, her voice betraying no emotion.

"And according to the wolf you are the exact opposite," my brother Niklaus intervened and stepped in, contemplating Ella with a diabolical smile on her lips. She looked at him, "IfI consider what my brother said and the wolf, you can be of benefit to me," he added. "To be useful to you? And if you think I'm distracting your brother, you'll kill me, no thanks," she told him. Niklaus did not like this answer atall.

"You take a lot out of yourself," he said, "Niklaus"I warned him, but Ella surprised me. " Because I don't want to be your puppet? Neither your brother nor I chose that,"she resisted, Niklaus testing her loyalty.

I couldn't approve of his method and yet he didn't let it distract him.

"If you have the opportunity to return to your world, but my brother has to die for it, how do you decide?" asked Niklaus, and her answer would not only surprise me.


	13. Chapter 13

Ella POV:

Klaus looked at me with a broad grin on his face, I could feel Elijah's look at me, "That's a trick question, the only thing that can kill an original is white oak, which has been destroyed for the most part," I replied, adding, "The wood knight you gave Hope is the last part of White Oak, if you don't want that to your enemies, but still get your hands on something that can be dangerous to your family if you burn it and unlike you, I can't just kill someone after you. The face of Klaus when I mentioned the knight would have made me laugh in another situation, his facial features completely slipped away from him.  
Elijah seemed apprehensive, but he too now had the proof that I was telling the truth, even though he had known it before. It was another confirmation that I was telling the truth.  
"Interesting, if you know that, you know who he was for," Klaus put me to the test, "For Rebekah, you gave her the knight because as a little girl she was afraid of storms, he would protect her if her big brother wasn't nearby," I answered him, and only Rebekah and he knew that. "Are you convinced Niklaus now?" Elijah quipped to his brother, and it didn't have to be easy for him to know that someone knew a lot about you who could exploit weaknesses if I wanted to.

But I wouldn't do that, it felt wrong and I didn't want anyone to use anything against me. If this prophecy had spoken of Elijah, but now began to talk about how special I was, I would turn someone's neck, preferably that of a witch, who had brought me here. Klaus had disappeared within an instant and Elijah got up, he also left the room tolook at his brother at the Balustrade, who on the other hand was arguing with Hayley about burning the knight or not. When I approached Elijah, he looked at me, even though I stood at least 2 steps away from him and watched Klaus, also to get feeling in my legs again, they felt a little numb, I could feel his gaze on me. "You just proved to him that you are telling the truth and that you are not going to make Hope orphan," he said, and I turned to him, "Hope can't do anything for her father, as crazy and paranoid as he is,he doesn't show it but he doesn't want to lose his brother,even if he's afraid of that at the moment," I said, watching Klaus. I dared not look at Elijah, which I had just said, Klaus had transmitted to me unnoticed, while Elijah was a book with 7 seals, which I was honestly more than happy about. Even more feelings and thoughts that I would catch and you could instruct me in the mad house.

"How do you come to think that he is afraid of it?" Elijah quipped, "That's what he thought he didn't want to lose his brother, even if he's the one who keeps giving his siblings reasons to let him down, unlike the brother in question, Klaus is an open book," I answered him, and he modeled me. "He thinks I could take him away from his brother because of this mark," I added, and now he was amazed. I didn't know why, Klaus had communicated this to me, while on the other side the argument went on loudly and Hope approached us howling,with brave little steps she moved towards her uncle. Elijah caught her and comforted her, he treated her so carefully as if she were fragile. The little girl stopped howling and looked at me with prying eyes, the tears dried and Elijah came closer with his niece.

"Do you ever want children?" he asked me, I looked at Hope and she started smiling, I could only answer her with a smile, "No, I don't really have anything with children, even if Hope is the only child that doesn't start howling when she sees me," I answered him honestly, my blood group wasn't really compatible with others. So it would probably only lead to miscarriages and I didn't even have a desire to have a child. Hope smiled broadly at me, as if she knew more than I did with her few months, she definitely liked her uncle and especially his tie he wore had done it to her. She pulled on it and laughed, the tears were forgotten, and when I remembered correctly, Hope's room was at the other end of the big house. She had run a considerable distance, probably startled by her parents' argument. Elijah told me, "And you? When you were still human?" I asked him and he looked at Hope. "Maybe it would have been an option at the time, but you shouldn't think about something you can't change," he said.  
So he didn't think of me as a selfish monster? Because I had consciously decided not to have children, I had to hear many times that I would regret it. "For Hope, you're definitely a good uncle," I replied, loosening her hands from his tie, "You don't want to suffocate your uncle? Then you don't have so much of him anymore," I told Hope, and she beamed at me.  
Hope was a sweet baby, even if her sight didn't trigger a desire to have a child. Or the desire itself to have such a small person.

Klaus had the knight in his hand and approached his brother, "your little human was right," he informed Elijah, Klaus did everything for it, that he only did not like anyone and no one liked him, he wanted to be feared. The big evil Klaus who would tear everyone to pieces.

"Can you stop calling Ella, my little human and please let the behaviour of a caveman back in 1009 where you should have left it" Elijah replied, to which Klaus said "When you get the stick out of your ass". Both Klaus and Kol both seemed to object to elijah's behaving. "You agree with me?" Klaus asked me, "First I'm just the little man and now you want me to agree with you?" I asked him in disbelief, I wasn't the one who had social skills, but Klaus was even worse than me. "Are you defending my brother?" Klaus paused and approached me, he tried to intimidate me  
"You call me, Elijah's little man, what do you expect from me?" I wanted to know from him, I had a name, I wasn't someone's possession. "Make sure she doesn't get in my way again," he ordered his brother and disappeared the next moment. He had no answer to my question because he didn't know what he was expecting from me, at that moment I hated my gift, I hated the witches for having ripped me out of my world and throwing myself into onewhere the rules were very different and where I was somehow tied toa primal vampire. I didn't know enough about the bond that had formed to be sure that it was me who was predetermined, or whether it should have been the Ella of this world.

Elijah POV:

Ella had surprised me with the analysis of Niklaus and that she didn't want childrenherself, but Hope liked her. The woman who stood next to me and didn't let Niklaus tell me, surprised me, she had said I wasn't an open book, like my brother. Her gift quickly developed, although Freya had cast a spell, so I suggested to Ella that she might be able to do some research online about Ella from this world, while I would search the books for a detailed description of the volume, after all, there had to be more information about it. As soon as Jackson was back with the prophecy,it was possible to deal with it. Ella followed me to the library and there Rebekah had already picked out books described by the famous companion Mal and the band that formed between the two companions., beschrieben. "You still have your head," Rebekah remarked to Ella as I handed her the MacBook so she could find out more information online about the person the place she had taken. Even though this person had died, it could still cause surprises, it was not the first time the dead had risen again.

Ella googled information about the Ella of this world and after a few minutes, she just shook her head in disbelief. "Was she so bad?" asked Rebekah with a smile on her lips,"If you mean that she shared everything you could share online? Then yes, all that's missing is the bank details," Ella said, and when I looked at the screen, Ella, with long blonde hair and lingerie, scurries along with photos and videos in memory of Ella, who had been found murdered. Ella had looked at the comments, Praise Hymen,alternated with hateful comments, and what Ella had posted online ranged from arguing with her boyfriend to family problems because her parents didn't want to buy her a car if she wanted to. At the time of her disappearance, she was almost 19 years old.

Rebekah also examined the photos and videos, "So you look similar, but you have darker hair," she remarked to Ella, "and I don't wear high heels and wouldn't put on clothes," Ella added. °At least not so short° she seemed to think.  
"And you have blue eyes, she had more green eyes," my sister remarked, handing Ella a book, "Here's definitely why you've got the time," she said, pointing to a passage in the book. It was half written in the English and French languages.

°The earthly angel is a powerful being that, when born, has good for people in mind, earthly angels often grow up in loving families and are empathetic, they can empathize very well in the situation and needs of people and help. They have the ability to heal old wounds and scars. Earth angels are born with the desire to put as many people as possible on the right path,they become strong when they find their counterpart, often they are drawn to people who have had similar experiences like them and can thus heal these people° I translated it for Ella and Rebekah, since both did not speak French. "What dark secrets do you think lurk behind this pretty face?" asked Rebekah, Ella, and I gave her the book back. "So this nice woman is your counterpart because she's had similar experiences to you," Rebekah said.

"You are already aware that this passage only spoke of earthly angels? Not from the gift of being able to see ghosts, or to be able to absorb feelings and thoughts of others," I corrected her, Ella had found an article describing how Ella, who had died here, had found her end.  
The M.vanEls, who had been missing for several weeks, was found murdered today. According to the local police, it can be assumed that it is a ritual murder, more information will follow° "You can hear/feel feelings and thoughts from others?" asked Rebekah Ella, "Don't hear, it's more like an inspiration and I have no idea how this works, I couldn't and I'd rather not be able to do it," she replied to Rebekah, adding, "And no, that doesn't work for your brother, luckily".  
"Why luckily?" asked Rebekah, of course, "because it's nerve-wracking and costs a lot of energy and I really don't want to know what others think or feel," Ella replied. Rebekah got up and told me to follow her.

"Elijah, she could be your chance to be really happy, she's definitely your mate," my sister told me, "Nik can't do anything about it, he can't do anything to her, he'll have to accept that she's your companion, the best thing is that she knows who we are, what we are and most importantly, she's not afraid of Nik," she added.  
"And you're closing that out of the conversation you had with her?" I paused and Rebekah looked at me,"Elijah, open your eyes, she could have let you down, she could have helped the witches, and yet she didn't leave your vampire ass there when I spoke to her, you could see that she's not like her counter part here and family is important to me. "The time on your skin doesn't just pop up like that, every piece of information I can find says the same thing, when the time comes up, you've found someone special," she added, shaking her head in disbelief.

"The wolf is back with the prophecy" interrupted Niklaus, every further flow of speech from Rebekah, soon we would all have clarity about whether Ella could become dangerous to us or not.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Elijah POV:

Jackson handed me the parchment and together with Jackson and Niklaus we went back to the library and spread the parchment. Ella sampled the parchment and Jackson said, "The prophecy doesn't clearly point to it, but it may have a few clues,", the lettering had faded,but thelettering itself was still recognizable. But it was written in a language that none of those present spoke, except For Ella.

"Why was this written in Dutch?" asked Ella, Jackson, and he looked at her in amazement, "You speak Dutch?" was his answer. "What a surprise," Niklaus commented, and Ella looked at him, "I'm Dutch, I lived in the Netherlands, what do you think we speak? Chinese?" she asked him visibly annoyed. Niklaus told her, "Just because you are Elijah's little man doesn't mean you can talk to me like that," he warned her, "I'm not your brother's little man! So stop calling me that," Ella resisted, and my brother couldn't let it go and mentioned the time. "That's what my brother's little man does," he added with a grin.

The look with which Ella thought of him, he could be glad that he did not go up in flames, "Can you translate this or don't your knowledge reach that far?" he paused and Ella looked at him, "asshole" she thought of him with a Dutch expression of strength. " How nice, I'll get a translator later so I know what you called me," he quipped, "If you literally translate it a bag of shit, but you can accept it asshole," she replied, and began writing.

Within the shortesttime, the prophecy in the English version and even the part that was almost unreadable had to be read. And it didn't predict much good.

° In the Crescent City, a knight will burn. The dragon of the north will destroy the people of the kingdom. The peaceful traitor is forgotten. A time of serenity will end. The demise of the supernatural world is heralded as soon as the angel of the moon comes to earth and brings the spirits out of its trenches with him °

"The Dragon of the North" murmured Niklaus and his gaze fell on the follower of Ella wearing the dragon that hung on the chain next to the stone. "New Orleans is also called crescent city, among other names," Jackson noted, and yet it didn't make sense. While one should not take a prophecy literally, it was strange that Ella wore a dragon on her chain, it pointed to Ella, but she had not brought anyghosts from her trenches, the only spirit that had appeared to her until now had been Sofia.

"And you're sure you translated it correctly?" asked Niklaus, Ella, to which she looked at him. "Manipulier you a professional translator" she replied to him and left thelibrary. "Niklaus, this translation is just as professional as that of a translator," I noticed by the way, and Jackson rolled the parchment back together, his grandmother had ancestors from the Netherlands, and she had taken over the prophecy from another parchment in her early years, before she had triggered her werewolf page.

"Thank you Jackson" I also thanked Ella, to him. Niklaus was the only one who said nothing and I was alone.

Suddenly I started a conversation between Hayley and Ella. "What exactly do you want from Elijah?" Hayley asked, "I want to nichts" I heard Ella answer and on her voice I could hear that it was becoming too much for her. Only yesterday she had to endure until after midnight in a cemetery full of ghosts, ghosts that had robbed her of energy, Sofia who had prophesied to her that she was something special. Then today Niklaus and now the prophecy.

"So i'm supposed to believe that this time is real? That's really the most scary thing I've ever heard," Hayley continued pressuring her, "Do you think I chose that? That any ancestors get someone to help them as a weapon? We are very happy to exchange! " Ella resisted and I could hear from her heartbeat that it was too much for her.

Before Hayley could say another word, I had taken her away with Ella. "Please leave her alone," I asked her forcefully, and she looked at me challengingly. "So you think she's a replacement for the woman you can't have?" she asked me challengingly. "Hayley, I wear the time just like her on her skin, neither Ella nor I asked, please leave her alone,you asked me to keep quiet, you're happy with Jackson,"Itold her and let her go. Hayley didn't want to hear anything, fate, if there was, had sent me someone who needed my protection, even if she didn't want to.

Ella POV:

Luckily, Hayley was finally gone.. I could understand her, she loved Elijah, he loved her, she had married Jackson, and suddenly a woman appeared, each of the Mikaelsons knew what it meant to be a mate, for Hayley it meant she had to bury her love for Elijah and I could pose a danger to her daughter. So I could understand their questions, their mistrust, but I didn't want that. I hadn't signed up to be here and be the mate of a vampire.   
Let alone that I certainly knew what it meant.

Mone legs felt shaky and I sat down on the floor, in front of me the small balcony spread out, where you could look to the other side of the street. But this sight brought tears to my eyes. I would never wake up in my room again, caress my rabbit, greet my dogs, pet my cats. I would never see my mother and sister again.. The grief spread like a blanket over me, reality hit me harder than I thought. It only really penetrated me, what it meant to me, I would never be able to return to my world, here I was no one, I wore the face and the name of a dead person, even my birthday was not mine. He belonged to the Manuela of this world. Just thinking the name brought back old painful memories.

Memories I didn't want to relive, even if they were just memories. Even less did I want Elijah to feel called to try to help me. Just as Marcel had done at Gia. That she had tricked him into having trouble playing the violinsince she had become avampire.

He had saved my life yesterday, had already argued with his brother today and even though he had not yet forgiven his brother,he stayed. I couldn't ask for more from him. The prophecy that began to expire was transmitted as soon as the paper began to expire, and the last time by Jackson's grandmother, in a language she did not speak, and of all things I spoke it naturally. Was it even more random?

Was I now living a fan fiction that made me immortal in love with Elijah? That being said, I had never been really in love before and wouldn't notice if that happened anyway. I didn't know how wrong I was at the time.

In a fan fiction Elijah would now show up and comfort me, but I did not want to be comforted, I wanted to mourn the loss of my life, alone and without anyone trying to repair what was broken. Because Elijah did just that with Klaus, tirelessly picking up the shards and assembling them, no matter how many times Klaus beat everything short and small. Like a vase that is put together again and again because you just didn't want to throw the vase away. Just as Gia said that he should live only for himself, not for others, not for his family and, above all, not for Klaus. But that wouldn't happen.

I wasn't Gia, I was the exact opposite of all the women Elijah had known in his long life and it didn't bother me, it bothered me that this time it made me something I couldn't be. I couldn't be the perfect partner for a great vampire. He needed someone who was the opposite of him, loud, cheerful and above all full of life joye, like Hayley, but she was with Jackson..

Not an introverted bookworm who spent more time on the Internet than in real life because online people were the ones who shared the same interests, even if they lived miles away or even in other countries. But I had enjoyed my unremarkable life and there I was not supposedly anything special. I wasn't special, not because of this gift And I didn't want Elijah to make me the center of his life just because the time was on my skin. He was to live his own life, and above all he had a family that counted on him.

And if I was honest, I didn't want to be pityed, had experienced a lot by a man who had lived for over 1000 years and had seen a lot, but I was only a person who had landed in another world, no idea how, but for that I should have read more about witches and their magic. lesen sollen. Maybe even the different versions of companions, soulmates, as you would call it, it all came out the same way. Somehow I was tied to Elijah, I didn't know how and how it would evolve,time would show it.

I could only hope that it wasn't like so many fan fictions, that such a "bond", a connection ultimately makes that a part falls in love and then is unhappy. And again I distracted myself, so as not to think that my family lived on without me, that I would never see them again. The tears came back but it didn't matter, I had to face my feelings and learn to deal with them. As hard as it was. But I wiped away the tears decidedly, I wouldn't sink into self-pity, I had to make the most of the situation, as soon as it was clear what exactly the witches wanted, I would ask Elijah to help me get back to the Netherlands, where I would look for a job, pay back the costs I had incurred and then rebuild a life. I had done it once, I would do it again, I had to do it again because I couldn't stay here, I couldn't stay here, someone would recognize me and then there would be everywhere in the newspapers that a miracle happened. Although I was not the one they missed in this world.

Suddenly it knocked on the door, I wiped my face again to cover every trace and got up, Elijah stood in the door, he had clothes with him and a box that I knew from my smart phone, but it was an Apple box and not like me, an Android. And I got that from my sister because my own smartphone had broken and I didn't have the money to have it repaired. "Rebekah gave me some clothes for you,"he explained of his presence, "And she doesn't want them back" I have now an excuse to go shopping," his sister shouted over his shoulder and gave me a smile, but that was just to give me a bad conscience, because I knew she wasn't someone who liked to shop when I remembered correctly.

Elijah looked after her, for him it must have been very loud, I had sensitive ears for a human being, for a vampire it had to be much worse. He stepped in and put the smartphone can on the bed, it was an iPhone and when I looked at the back it was an iPhone 7 plus with the highest storage capacity. It must have cost a lot of money and there was something like that to Elijah, someone stranger? He had either money to give away, or money was just a side issue, but he was also someone who wore tailored suits..

"So that you can reach us and you can reach us if something should be," Elijah explained, and when I opened it, a note fell on the bed, on which all the numbers were written, even Marcel, whom Elijah had written as Marcellus. "But I don't have money to pay for it," I told him,but his gaze alone, did not tolerate any contradiction. "Nobodysaid you should pay for it, as far as I know, you didn't ask to land here and I prefer it if I can reach you, it should be necessary," he said, pointing to the smartphone, "I think you know how to set up something like that because you've only read the back of it," he added. "That's a habit of mine and I had an iPhone myself before it broke," I told him, and somehow it was weird to have a smartphone in my hands again and then one whose operating system I liked and got along well. Nothing against Android, but unfortunately it had happened to me too often, the apps just got stuck.

Now I noticed something, the way Elijah wrote seemed familiar to me, so it was whether I had seen it before... but where?


	15. Chapter 15

Ella POV:   
I didn't want to think of it, I had seen it before, but not in the series, but the diary entries were too indistinct, at least I hadn't paid attention to how Elijah wrote the letter E. Suddenly Klaus's voice echoed through the house, he loudly demanded his older brother. "If you need anything else, get in touch," Elijah said goodbye, searching for his vociferous brother.

I could hear Hayley, Klaus wanting to rip his head off because Hope had woken up and I was standing here with a mobile phone in my hand that cost more than I had earned in a month. In the end, my education had nabed me, because I couldn't find a job in the industry, because my language skills were only marginal. "As I see, Elijah has spared no expense to make sure you are reachable" Rebekah's voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Even if he doesn't show it, you distract him from Klaus and he can use a different focus quite well,"" she added.

"And because I'm his mate, am I?" I paused, and Rebekah looked at me with a slight smile, "That's why Elijah has never been someone to let anyone down, he didn't let Hayley down when she was pregnant with Hope," she explained her brother's behavior. I already knew that, but he had also fallen in love with Hayley and somehow he couldn't break away from his previous loved ones. Like Celeste.

But that wasn't important now, whatever this time meant, I wouldn't fall for it and fall in love, be in love, as it was described, I hadn't experienced it before, hopefully I was spared that. Elijah deserved someone who was the exact opposite of me and he would find that person at some point, until then I had to find a way to break the bond that seemed to exist between us and then return to my world, I didn't belong here and quite honestly? I didn't want to be here either.

"Elijah didn't tell you that mates are connected forever, did she?" rebekah quipped, and my face had to tell how shocked I was. "I don't even know if he even knows, the legend I've always dreamed is true, was dismissed by him as a romantic idea," the blonde vampire added, sitting on the bed. "The legend has come true for you," I remarked in a prompting. Marcel was her counterpart, even if she wasn't wearing it on her skin, he was clearly her counterpart.

Rebekah looked at me, "Marcel is your counterpart, even if you don't wear it on your skin, it's clear that he's your counterpart," I added, explaining, I didn't know where I knew it from, but my feeling didn't deceive me.

I just knew it and couldn't explain why I knew it.

"That's scary," Rebekah commented, "Do you? That's nothing," I said, and she looked at me. "Elijah is right," she muttered more to herself, but I had heard her words anyway, and my belly was pulling together, I had a sense of anticipation and I didn't like what she would say next. "He meant that you put up a wall around your soul so that no one would get too close to you," she told me, and my belly relaxed. "I'm introverted, I'm someone who literally looks the cat out of the tree," I replied, using the expression looking the cat out of the tree I'd often heard in the Dutch. She got up and pointed to the clothes " So you have something to change and don't dare to give me the clothes back and set up the smartphone, okay? Otherwise my brother does it," she threatened me, then told me to leave the room to talk to Marcel. The clothes, which consisted of a long black dress, two jeans pants and 2 T-shirts and a cardigan, I put in the closet that stood directly behind me, which contained underwear, bras and socks, all my size and new. When did Elijah please get this? I sit back on the bed and started the smartphone, as expected you had to enter your Apple ID, if you had one and although I had one, mine wouldn't work. Luckily I tried it anyway and it worked. My ID and password has been accepted. When I opened the gallery, there were photos I had taken, lasting memories of moments I could never bring back. The tears flowed unnoticed over my cheeks, I would never see my family again, but I could remember the photos and never forget them.

I didn't want to know why I was the photos from my cloud on this phone, I was just grateful that I could see them.

Elijah POV:

"You believe she's not dangerous to our family," Niklaus said, and he looked at Freya, "As I said and showed you, Niklaus, she's telling the truth," I reminded him. "And yet the prophecy speaks of a dragon, she carries a dragon around its neck, weird that seems to have escaped you," Niklaus reproached me. "All you have to do is pass a person who is also pretty and you're completely blind to any possibility that humans will alienate you," he added.

"She could have given the witches any information yesterday, she could have helped the witches to destroy us and she still didn't," I told him, she had every reason to betray us and she hadn't. "Because she most likely has a plan, she wants to sneak your trust and then destroy us all," Niklaus accused her. "Klaus may I ask how she wants to gain his trust when she is the one diejenige who hardly says a word and really does not want to say anything about what she knows about you? And also so does not want to talk to your brother and certainly doesn't want to know anything about this mate link? Camille sat down and looked at me. "Nothing against you Elijah, but I don't think the Ella is so obsessed with sneaking the trust of anyone at all, she's very careful and quite honest Klaus, I would be annoyed in her place to be called Elijah's little human or angel," she added, miraculously, it was Camille who got some sense into my brother.

"Just that you don't call me a sack of shit in a language I don't speak" Niklaus seemed seriously offended because she had called him an asshole. "To admit, you're not behaving like you're winning the popularity award," Freya remarked, holding one of our mother's grimoires. "Here the companion mal is pictured, Klaus, the time Elijah and Ella wear on the skin, is the initial stage, the stronger the band becomes, the clearer it becomes on the skin," she added.end hinzu.

"That means that we now have a target for each of our enemies and all because my brother had to play knights again," Niklaus accusedme.

"Should I have left them there? The witches wanted to kill her and first use her knowledge, which she clearly possesses, to destroy this family and your daughter," I reminded him, and Niklaus sparkled me angrily. I left the room.. Said mate looked down from the balustrade, her smartphone had in her hand. As I approached, she looked at me, "The Knight Without Armor," she remarked, "You heard my brother," I said, "He's not to be ignored, you have to be deaf as a human being," was her answer, and I was amazed at how fluently she spoke English.

"You accepted the smartphone," I said as I stood next to her, "Rebekah warned me that you would set it up yourself," Ella told me, and it was still a mystery to me why she didn't want to hear her full name, he suited her.

This woman who stood here was a great mystery, the prophecy was written in the language from the land she came. It was a strange coincidence, the necklace she wore around her neck, the slightly purple colored stone, the dragon that appeared in the prophecy. It was a strange coincidence.

"Does the dragon have a special meaning?" I asked her, and she looked at the dragon before looking at me, "No, I like dragons, mystical beings that don't exist," Ella replied, looking at the screen of the smartphone. She had set up the 24 hours that was most common in Europe, small signs she wasn't from here. Slowly I came to the realization that this woman knew my secrets, she knew what monster stood in front of her and yet she was not afraid of me, or my brother. "I'm not going to use the knowledge I have of this world against your family," she suddenly remarked, her bright blue eyes flashing in the late sunlight. "Even if Klaus doesn't believe me,"she added.

"Niklaus doesn't even trust his own shadow," I added, and Ella looksdown into the yard, where Niklaus stood and chatted with Marcellus.

I didn't know if it had been because of the bond that was forming or because she was from another world, Ella fascinated me and maybe at some point I would find out why she didn't like her full name.

She said goodbye and went back to the room they call her own, I wished her a good night and she wished me the same. I had no idea that new news would arrive tomorrow that would make it clear how feared someone was with Ella's gift.


	16. Chapter 16

Ella POV:  
The apartment where the collection of dark objects was located was dusty, and the book she had told Elijah was open on the desk. I could clearly feel Elijah's presence behind me, he had turned his attention to some of these objects. "How are you?" she informed as I looked at the book, "Apart from that, Klaus gets on my nerves?" I asked and with an amused smile, Cami took note of my reply. "I actually meant how you feel about the situation," she added, explaining when I looked at her. "I know when do you plan to tell Klaus about your feelings for him?" I answered her and her facial features slipped away from her before she grabbed hold of her again. "I have no feelings for Klaus," she denied the obvious, "Then I am not an earth angel and not bound to Elijah," I replied, Elijah observing us with an interested facial expression. " Did Elijah tell you that?" asked Cami. What I looked at, "I am an earth angel and when even I can see that, it doesn’t take much for others to see, also you know that when he doesn’t want someone to say something, you can’t get it out of him" I told her, looking at the book.  
"He's definitely a big head," Cami told me, "With such a brother," I muttered more and carefully flipped a page, the book spoke earth angels, but not as I was. None of the angels described, was paranormally gifted and was tied to an original vampire, which seemed to have happened for the very first time. "How are you dealing with the situation?" Asked Cami, "I definitely know now that I'm not going crazy, but you should close the dark objects away, otherwise I'll come up with the idea of tormenting a few witches with it," I replied to her, to which she remarked, I didn't seem like someone who was tormenting others unnecessarily. "Silent waters are deep" was my answer, I was angry with the witches because they had ripped me out of my life, had basically thrown me into a world that was already dangerous for a human being, but for me because I was supposedly so special even more dangerous.

"I didn't think of you as a vengeful person," Cami replied, looking at the last chapter of the book, I didn't know many words, and of course French words were a big part of the last chapter. "I'm not, but I can’t hear anymore of the witches, whining about how they have to destroy the Mikaelsons is annoying” I replied to her and turned to Elijah, he watched me and I pointed to the page in front of me, "Would you mind, to translate the French words? " I asked him and Cami looked at me inquiringly. " The Dutch language has many French words, I don't speak French," I told her as Elijah looked at the page. Although many of the Dutch words did not tell me anything, Elijah could at least translate the French ones. "I didn't even know you were speaking French," Cami said. "Because I didn't tell you that, but Ella knows that without asking me," he replied, to which I looked at him, "You know that everyone knows that you have somewhere in France, a cottage or whatever that means and I can't do anything about it if you tell me that," I reminded him, to which he looked amused. Why did the Mikaelson men all have to grin so much when they were contradicted?  
Cami looked at Elijah,"That's scary," she said more to herself, "Look at ghosts and a legend that a knight dies and an angel brings back the dead and the fact that I'm either the weapon for the witch that wipes out a family or the key to keeping a baby from becoming an orphan, but depends on who you ask," I replied. Elijah, meanwhile, had translated all the French words and handed me the paper. Now it fell off my eyes like scales. The E on my skin was written in the way Elijah wrote it. 

Elijah POV:   
Something about my notes seemed to bother Ella or something struck her. She looked at her wrist and then again at the words, Camille left us alone and now I noticed the E on her skin, was written in my handwriting, the M on my skin, had to be written in her. Why didn't I notice it earlier? "What does this mean now," I heard her mutter before she read the page again. Suddenly she stiffened and a breath of wind in the room made it clear to me that a ghost was here before Sofia manifested herself before my eyes. "The bond that connects you is not just some mate band, it's especially like you Ella, even if you don't want to hear that, your gift to heal has brought you here, you have the gift of healing the supernatural world and you are the only one to save Hope from a fate worse than death," said Sofia and this time not my life energy was sucked out to appear, but Ella's. "First of all, you said you'd made sure I landed here,that the witches needed a gun, and now that? What do you really want?" eigentlichasked Ella. "Soon you will get answers,"Sofia replied, and was gone. She stayed behind with questions and why would she get answers soon?  
Ella left the archive and after thanking Camille, we made our way back to the compound. "Is there anything in the book that could help?" she said as we walked through the entrance,"No, unless the language that was used is damn old and not the Dutch used today,apart from the French,"Ella replied to her,to which Camille asked her why there was so much French in Dutch. Ella was able to answer her that. "The book didn't really use it," Camille concluded, and Ella replied that it might as well have been useful. "Elijah, nice that you're back, maybe you can find some sense with Hailey because she wants to go into the swamp with Hope," my brother told me, Hailey and he had argued. "Why don't you explain to Niklaus what exactly is the reason you expect me to persuade her not to go to her pack?" I told him. Camille and Ella let me and my brother and Hailey cook some coffee on their own. 

For Ella it was better not to get between the fronts, Niklaus explained that Hailey found it better to live in the Bayou, which Niklaus called a swamp, to protect Hope there from the witches, because they wanted to have the angel and would not rest until they had it. "And you will take my daughter away from me!" Niklaus roared in anger.   
"May I make a proposal? Right across the street there is an apartment vacant, which could be Hailey with Jackson and Hope, you can see your daughter at any time, but she's out of the direct firing line," I suggested, and Hailey asked to put the apartment in Jackson's name, and Freya offered to use a few sayings spells so that no one could enter the apartment without an invitation, even people.  
Niklaus agreed with that, and after I had started everything, I went to the kitchen, where Camille drank coffee and Ella tea. "So the book has described that the connection between you and both is extraordinary, because there is no one like you in this world," Concluded Camille,"That's the only thing that got out there, the translations of the words Elijah translated weren't really much more information," Ella replied.  
"What is this between Elijah and you? Every now and then you sound like an old couple who have known each other for at least 50 years and hate each other rather than love each other," Camille said, waiting for her answer before entering the kitchen.  
"You can say that more from Klaus and you," she said, and I entered the kitchen, "But the connection between us can make you love yourself," I remarked, and Ella looked at me skeptically.  
"Or do you have any doubts about the content of the book, which you didn't tell Camille?" I quipped, and what she would say next would amaze me.


	17. Chapter 17

Ella POV:  
The apartment where the collection of dark objects was located was dusty, and the book she had told Elijah was open on the desk. I could clearly feel Elijah's presence behind me, he had turned his attention to some of these objects. "How are you?" she informed as I looked at the book, "Apart from that, Klaus gets on my nerves?" I asked and with an amused smile, Cami took note of my reply. "I actually meant how you feel about the situation," she added, explaining when I looked at her. "I know when do you plan to tell Klaus about your feelings for him?" I answered her and her facial features slipped away from her before she grabbed hold of her again. "I have no feelings for Klaus," she denied the obvious, "Then I am not an earth angel and not bound to Elijah," I replied, Elijah observing us with an interested facial expression. " Did Elijah tell you that?" asked Cami. What I looked at, "I am an earth angel and when even I can see that, it doesn’t take much for others to see, also you know that when he doesn’t want someone to say something, you can’t get it out of him" I told her, looking at the book.  
"He's definitely a big head," Cami told me, "With such a brother," I muttered more and carefully flipped a page, the book spoke earth angels, but not as I was. None of the angels described, was paranormally gifted and was tied to an original vampire, which seemed to have happened for the very first time. "How are you dealing with the situation?" Asked Cami, "I definitely know now that I'm not going crazy, but you should close the dark objects away, otherwise I'll come up with the idea of tormenting a few witches with it," I replied to her, to which she remarked, I didn't seem like someone who was tormenting others unnecessarily. "Silent waters are deep" was my answer, I was angry with the witches because they had ripped me out of my life, had basically thrown me into a world that was already dangerous for a human being, but for me because I was supposedly so special even more dangerous.

"I didn't think of you as a vengeful person," Cami replied, looking at the last chapter of the book, I didn't know many words, and of course French words were a big part of the last chapter. "I'm not, but I can’t hear anymore of the witches, whining about how they have to destroy the Mikaelsons is annoying” I replied to her and turned to Elijah, he watched me and I pointed to the page in front of me, "Would you mind, to translate the French words? " I asked him and Cami looked at me inquiringly. " The Dutch language has many French words, I don't speak French," I told her as Elijah looked at the page. Although many of the Dutch words did not tell me anything, Elijah could at least translate the French ones. "I didn't even know you were speaking French," Cami said. "Because I didn't tell you that, but Ella knows that without asking me," he replied, to which I looked at him, "You know that everyone knows that you have somewhere in France, a cottage or whatever that means and I can't do anything about it if you tell me that," I reminded him, to which he looked amused. Why did the Mikaelson men all have to grin so much when they were contradicted?  
Cami looked at Elijah,"That's scary," she said more to herself, "Look at ghosts and a legend that a knight dies and an angel brings back the dead and the fact that I'm either the weapon for the witch that wipes out a family or the key to keeping a baby from becoming an orphan, but depends on who you ask," I replied. Elijah, meanwhile, had translated all the French words and handed me the paper. Now it fell off my eyes like scales. The E on my skin was written in the way Elijah wrote it. 

Elijah POV:   
Something about my notes seemed to bother Ella or something struck her. She looked at her wrist and then again at the words, Camille left us alone and now I noticed the E on her skin, was written in my handwriting, the M on my skin, had to be written in her. Why didn't I notice it earlier? "What does this mean now," I heard her mutter before she read the page again. Suddenly she stiffened and a breath of wind in the room made it clear to me that a ghost was here before Sofia manifested herself before my eyes. "The bond that connects you is not just some mate band, it's especially like you Ella, even if you don't want to hear that, your gift to heal has brought you here, you have the gift of healing the supernatural world and you are the only one to save Hope from a fate worse than death," said Sofia and this time not my life energy was sucked out to appear, but Ella's. "First of all, you said you'd made sure I landed here,that the witches needed a gun, and now that? What do you really want?" eigentlichasked Ella. "Soon you will get answers,"Sofia replied, and was gone. She stayed behind with questions and why would she get answers soon?  
Ella left the archive and after thanking Camille, we made our way back to the compound. "Is there anything in the book that could help?" she said as we walked through the entrance,"No, unless the language that was used is damn old and not the Dutch used today,apart from the French,"Ella replied to her,to which Camille asked her why there was so much French in Dutch. Ella was able to answer her that. "The book didn't really use it," Camille concluded, and Ella replied that it might as well have been useful. "Elijah, nice that you're back, maybe you can find some sense with Hailey because she wants to go into the swamp with Hope," my brother told me, Hailey and he had argued. "Why don't you explain to Niklaus what exactly is the reason you expect me to persuade her not to go to her pack?" I told him. Camille and Ella let me and my brother and Hailey cook some coffee on their own. 

For Ella it was better not to get between the fronts, Niklaus explained that Hailey found it better to live in the Bayou, which Niklaus called a swamp, to protect Hope there from the witches, because they wanted to have the angel and would not rest until they had it. "And you will take my daughter away from me!" Niklaus roared in anger.   
"May I make a proposal? Right across the street there is an apartment vacant, which could be Hailey with Jackson and Hope, you can see your daughter at any time, but she's out of the direct firing line," I suggested, and Hailey asked to put the apartment in Jackson's name, and Freya offered to use a few sayings spells so that no one could enter the apartment without an invitation, even people.  
Niklaus agreed with that, and after I had started everything, I went to the kitchen, where Camille drank coffee and Ella tea. "So the book has described that the connection between you and both is extraordinary, because there is no one like you in this world," Concluded Camille,"That's the only thing that got out there, the translations of the words Elijah translated weren't really much more information," Ella replied.  
"What is this between Elijah and you? Every now and then you sound like an old couple who have known each other for at least 50 years and hate each other rather than love each other," Camille said, waiting for her answer before entering the kitchen.  
"You can say that more from Klaus and you," she said, and I entered the kitchen, "But the connection between us can make you love yourself," I remarked, and Ella looked at me skeptically.  
"Or do you have any doubts about the content of the book, which you didn't tell Camille?" I quipped, and what she would say next would amaze me.


	18. Chapter 18

Elijah POV:  
"Someone who may have been in love three times in the 1000 years doesn't just fall in love with someone he doesn'tknow, no matter what this volume means and what's in books, because none of the books are written, someone like me,"she told me. It sounds like you don't want to fall in love," I replied, leaving us alone.  
"Even if loving someone means trusting, I don't trust anyone quickly and I like to be alone, I don't need anyone to fill a void that I don't feel," Ella replied, sounding lonely to me. I also expressed this thought, and Ella looked at me, a sad look in her eyes, "I'm used to loneliness, I prefer to be alone,"was her response.  
"And yet you're here," I said, "If I went, I'm dead, I don't want to die," was Ella*'s response, and it was the truth. From the moment I drank a few drops of her blood to see Sofia, I knew when she was lying and Ella could feel the same thing with me and she couldn't lie to me. There was a reason why she preferred to be alone and didn't want to trust anyone. I would find out for that reason.   
"But I'm not going to give up getting to know you, I want to know who saved my life 3 days ago," I promised her, to which she replied with "Good luck."  
"It sounds like an invitation, a challenge That I like to accept," I replied, taking a seat in the face of it. Ella looked at me, her gaze was unfathomable.  
"You have feelings for Hailey, I'm not a substitute for her and that's really the last thing I want, the only thing I want is not to have a target on my back because, however, I belong to a great vampire, because that's what this time means I'm the property of a great vampire," Ella said, revealing something I hadn't heard before.

"I haven't heard of it yet," I replied, and Ella pushed a translated passage in my direction.  
°As soon as the time of the companion appears,the female part becomes the property of the male part, the companions will grow more and more together,they will have a connection that does not oftenexist. A strong connection that doubles the power of vampires and turns them into dangerous enemies° the translation ended with it and Ella looked at me. "I'm nott very good at it, To translate ancient Dutch, let alone french, but that's what this volume means, at least if you're an earthly angel and everyone keeps mentioning how special I should be and there's nothing in the book about it, I wish you every success in getting to know me better, I don't plan to deepen this bond any further, other information you want from me?" she asked me  
"Why don't you want to deepen the bond further? Am I so repulsive?" I paused and watched her facial expressions, Ella looked at me. "Give me a damn good reason why I should even begin to deepen this bond, a damn good reason,"she said, and I could sense that she had another reason, a reason she hid from me.

Ella POV:   
Elijah looked at me, he watched my facial expressions, everything that could tell him, what reasons I still had to not want to deepen this volume. "Why don't you tell me what you did in your world? Or can't I know?" he asked me.   
"I've already told everything I've done, there's not much more to add," I replied, his eyes narrowed. I had apparently surprised him with my statement that he did not want to deepen the bond, because he was still in love with Hayley anyway and he couldn't give me a good reason why he wanted to deepen it, or he tried to find out about the existing weak bond why I didn't want to deepen the bond.  
"You didn't give me an answer as to whether you found me repulsive," Elijah remarked, looking at him, "I don't want to be the property of a man for the rest of my life, I don't have to find anyone repulsive for that," I reminded him, to which Elijah looked at me, with a face expression that was not readable for me. Why was he so eager to learn more about me? "Just because that means it doesn't mean I see it the same way," he said of the name I had called from the beginning, but as he said it, there was no question that he didn't think it was right, that I didn't use my real name.  
"And you don't agree that I don't want to hear my full name, even if you don't know the reasons," I said. "Then explain it to me," Elijah asked me, "No," I replied directly, to which he looked at me suspiciously. I would certainly not tell a stranger that I did not want to be the weak, sad and mentally abused by her father and bullied by her classmates girl. My past wasn't supposed to draw me, and yet it still affected me.  
"Then let me prove to you that you can trust me, let me get to know you, the time has nothing to do with it," he suggested to me, I didn't want to trust him, I didn't want to fall in love with someone who would never beemotionally reachable, I had been in love with a guy who had disappeared very soon and I was happy about it.

"And what do you want to do if I say no? Get me to do this?" I paused and Elijah smiled, why damn he smiled!? What I said wasn't funny.  
"Maybe" was his answer, "And how exactly do you think you're going to do that? Handcuff me to you? Ask your siblings to hide the keys or what?" I wanted to know from him and he looked at me with a mischievous smile. "That would be easy for Niklaus, but I'm not my brother and you know more about me than I do about you, it's just a logical step to want to know more about you?" he asked me again, and I had no objection to logic. "Logical step" I repeated, it wasn't because I was interesting, it was just a logical step, it hurt and I hated it. I hated that he made me feel that way. I didn't want to feel that way,, my logical mind told me just that, I was someone better off alone than with someone. That's why I didn't want him to get to know me better, I didn't want to be dependent on someone else, I was better off on my own.


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah POV:  
Ella repeated what I had said, her gaze was unfathomable and I didn't know at that point what I would know about her. "It's a logical step to get to know someone better, maybe even a friendship, do people not?" I quipped, and Ella looked at me, "You ask the wrong one" was her answer, and only the 5 words said a lot about her. So she didn't really have friends in her world, Ella got up and left me alone in the kitchen, she knew I'd hear her, so she muttered that she wanted to be alone and if I wanted to be friends with her, I would accept that.  
At that time, I had no idea what the witches had planned.  
I left the kitchen and Rebekah met me with a disapproving look, "Really Elijah? She's your companion, why don't you just try to get to know her instead of always having in the back of your mind that she turns against us?" she wanted to know from me, she trusted a legend and the story that could not be concealed by the tape secrets.   
"No matter what the legend says Rebekah and she can't lie to me, she still has secrets and she hasn't told much about herself yet," I corrected her and my sister reacted annoyed. "I see a young woman who has been thrown into our world and is suddenly connected to you, she knows who we are, she knows what price you pay if you somehow belong to this family that she does, she belongs to the family," my sister corrected me.

"You're very sure she would want it," I remarked, and she looked at me, my sister who, after all these years on this earth, did not give up hope for love, Rebekah was full of hope, I did not share her optimism.  
"Elijah, she has the initial letter of your name on her skin, Freya herself has said that at some point she will be a part of this family, even Nik starts to like her and she has insulted him," she washed my head, the idea itself was beautiful, Ella was a pretty young woman, but she had secrets and she didn't want to deepen the connection that existed under any circumstances.  
"And who insults Nik usually doesn't live long," my sister added, turning around and left to ask Ella to join her on a shopping trip.  
Meanwhile I looked at the translated page, Ella had translated it and even though many words had been especially the French for her apuzzle, nevertheless it was partly what had caused a great reunion with Ella.  
What caused her to panic about being connected to me at the thought that the bond would strengthen?  
She was a riddle I wanted to solve, but I would give her the time, it was only 3 days that she was here. One of them she had spent in the cemetery, surrounded by ghosts sucking away her life energy, I remembered how she had slumped together in front of me when she found the tombstone with her name. From the Ella of this world.  
Holding the weight of a person in her arms, as Ella's face had naturally leaned against my shoulder, even though she had been unconscious, it had felt strangely familiar.

When I thought about it now, she avoided any contact. Ella didn't want to be touched for any reason, at least if she wasn't unconscious she avoided contact and she didn't touch anyone.  
Perhaps because their gift was developing or was there another reason? I closed my eyes for a moment, Ella appeared in front of my inner eye, as she told me that a ghost had told her that I was one of the great vampires before she offered me her blood.  
The look in her eyes, back then I had not been able to interpret the view and now I had the impression that she hoped that I would not get behind the truth.  
When I opened my eyes again, I knew that I wanted to get to know Ella better, not because of the bond, but because I really wanted to know who the young woman who confronted Niklaus without fear, even though she knew how dangerous he was.  
And why, when my companion was marked, there had to be a reason. But I wouldn't know it if Ella didn't want to reveal any information about herself, but I also had to remember that Ella came from another world that knew in her world, mz family and me from a series. Even though she had adapted well, I didn't know at that point what to expect next.  
The smell of blood filled my nose and a blood-soaked Jackson came through the entrance before falling to his knees. Niklaus was right with him and what he had to say would change a lot. "The witches have Ella" was the only thing he said before he collapsed, bleeding on the floor, Hayley running towards her husband and Niklaus looking at me, if the witches had Ella, then it would only be a matter of time before they came for Hope.


	20. Chapter 20

Elijah POV:  
Two weeks had passed since the witches had kidnapped Ella. Two weeks in which Freya searched for Ella every day, with the help of my blood, but could not find her. Even Davina and Vincent helped Freya, and Davina never tires of saying that she did this to help Ella, not because of my family. My brother Kol had looked at me in disbelief when I explained to him who Ella was and where she came from, when he saw the time, he seemed to fall out of all clouds. The living legend that Ella was in this world couldn't be true, "You really want to tell me that you know an earthly angel? One who can still see ghosts and has the ability to heal? And the witches have such a thing?" he had asked me, showing us disastrous consequences if the witches managed to break her.  
"The bond could be broken by now, Elijah, it's been two weeks since the witches kidnapped her," my sister told me, after another unsuccessful attempt to find her, I looked at my wrist, "The mark is still there, she's still alive and I'm going to find her, she didn't let me down when I first met her, I'm not going to let her down," I said to her, "The wolves have found the witches,according to them your little angel says no word," Niklaus revealed to me, calling me to the place. Deep in the Bayou, they had barricaded themselves in a wooden hut. The anger at the fact that the witches had Ella made me frantic but especially now I had to keep calm and free her from the clutches of the witches.  
Jackson waited with a few of his people near where they were. In the two weeks he had searched New Orleans and the surrounding area together with Marcel's vampires, now that someone innocent had fallen into the crossfire, everyone was working together.

I was left with ice-cold calm, the only thing that mattered now was to free Ella from the witches' clutches and shed blood. Within a few seconds, the witches who were in the hut were dead, I didn't bother to rob them of their hearts, their necks were broken in no time and the calm slowly left my body. Ella was chained to the wall opposite me, her heartbeat was weak, her body was drawn and the anger at what the witches had done to her just because she was in touch with me and my family.  
Carefully I loosened the chains and bit me in the wrist, carefully I injected her blood from me, the injuries were so severe that I couldn't just lift her up, after almost all the cuts had closed, her bones healed, I lifted her carefully, her head fell against my shoulder, her left knee was swollen and my blood seemed to have no effect.  
The feeling of guilt that she had to suffer because of me flooded me, because she wore the mark on her skin, the witches had kidnapped her because she had knowledge about my family and me, because they had been taken out of their lives, they had been so tormented.

Jackson and Niklaus waited outside, Thanking Jackson for his help, "She saved my life," Jackson replied, and Niklaus twisted his eyes, he had just let him die, but Ella didn't. The Cresent Wolves took it very seriously when someone saved one'slife. Back in the compound I brought her to my room and Freya came straight to me. The injuries were mostly healed, but her knee was still swollen. Freya was relieved to see her alive, even though she was not yet conscious. Niklaus came to me, Freya left us alone and he looked at me. "One thing you have to leave her, she's a fighter, we intercepted one of the witches who came back, she didn't say a word, at least nothing about us,"he told me, and even after he interrogated her, the witches didn't know anything about us. Ella had remained silent and only wanted her in the Dutch language. She had refused to speak a word of English, even though the witches had asked for it and had torn up again with spells, old wounds, they had sent her into a mad world, let old painful memories live through and yet she had not said a word. "She told Juliette she wouldn't help her," I said quietly, and I could only feel admiration for her, she must have gone through the pain of her past and all this just to protect a family? To protect myself even though I didn't deserve it. Deeply buried, under the mask I was a monster.  
Niklaus left me alone with her, only to be replaced by Hayley, "Jackson told me you found her," she approached me, and when I took my look off Ella's face, Hayley looked at me with a mix of relief and pain.

"You have a chance Elijah, you have a real chance to be happy, don't ruin it yourself," she asked me, and before I could say anything, she added, "I love you but I also love Jackson, and that's why I'll release you, you've found your companion, take this chance." After her words, she approached me and left her lips, a fleeting kiss on the cheek.  
"Hayley, I..." I wanted to answer her but she shook her head, "She saved Jackson's life before she disappeared, I treated her unfairly, the least I can do is to give free the man who belongs to her, I wish you the best, just as you wish me the best and according to Rebekah this mark is on your skin, something special, you deserve to live it"..  
Hayley released me, my feelings for her had faded in the two weeks I was looking for Ella, but they were still present and were lighting up again.

I had sworn to protect her myself, but I had failed. Ella had to go through bad things because she was wearing the mark on her skin and was connected to me. Because she had knowledge, she made it the perfect weapon she had paid for almost with her life.  
I took her hand in mine in the hope that she would soon wake up, her skin felt warm, her heartbeat had normalized. But the injury to her left knee did not want to heal. Freya suspected that because she had the ability to heal, the healing process of my blood was slowed down and because she was also not to be compelled, she was immune to the manipulation of a vampire. Whatever she had to go through in the two weeks was because the witches had taken her out of her life, because she had refused to give the answers they had asked of her. Niklaus was right, she was a stubborn and even though she didn't want to meet me, I wanted to know who the woman who was tortured because she had knowledge of my family and still said nothing.  
A hand on my shoulder ripped me out of my mind and Niklaus sat down with me, "The wolves interrogated one of the witches who came back later, she didn't say anything all the time, the only thing they got out of it was that the witches should go to hell and take their ancestors directly, she didn't have a word about us," he told me, and Ella's face was reflected in his eyes. She had not yet regained consciousness. "You were right," he told me, referring to Ella, that she wouldn't tell us and what price did she pay for it?

"She told me she wouldn't betray us," I replied, and the guilt that she was now hurt and my blood hadn't healed everything became stronger. "Elijah, you barely slept in the two weeks, you turned off 10 witches alone today and you've been sitting here for hours, when was the last time you drank something? If you dry out and can no longer think clearly, you will not help her either," Niklaus reminded me,"I'm fine" I confirmed my brother, I felt good, I just wanted to be sure that the woman who wore the mark on her skin woke up soon and if it was just to wish me to go to hell, for putting her through hell.   
The last two weeks had made it clear to me that there was a bond between us, I had felt some of their pain, not giving the witches what they wanted and every now and then I could see a memory. The witches seemed to have tried to torment them with memories, one of which was with me. The memory of a man who repeatedly insulted, unsettled and ruplawed her with absurd punishments. I didn't know why, but he had once given her two years of house arrest. Her life, at least what I had seen, had been marked by emotional and physical violence, bullying and the only constant I had seen, in her memory her mother seemed to have been.  
It explained why she was careful, but not why, she didn't want to know why she didn't want to know anything about the bond, maybe I'd find out more at some point. If she let me. Because with one I was sure she was stubborn and if she didn't want something, she did everything she could that not happen and that's what really appealed to me, I wanted to get to know her better, wanted to know why she was wearing the mark on her skin, because one thing I knew for sure, it didn't just turn up, there had to be a reason why she was the perfect companion for me.


	21. Chapter 21

Ella POV:  
"Tell me what you know! Now!" a black-haired woman shouted at me, before letting go of another curse on me, which caused my left ankle to swell up and getting so painful my weight no longer able to carry. "Go to hell" I reply to her and the next moment everything turned black and I found myself in a memory again.  
"Today we play international ball," shouted my PE teacher, a man of Indian descent, he was a strict teacher, but tolerated that my classmates bullied each other or me. I withdrew inconspicuously, knowing very well what the game would end up in, instead of throwing someone off with a foam ball until one of the teams had no more players and had lost.  
As always, it would end up throwing off the unloved classmates with a football simply because they couldn't suffer one. And before I pulled back far enough, a ball hit me on my shoulder, not some ball, but a gymnastics ball, a hard and, above all, heavy ball. The whole class laughed as I left the room, fighting with tears because of the pain.

"Have you had enough? Tell us what we want to know" the same black-haired woman asked me, "Are you deaf or don't you understand what we're saying?" one wanted to know more and they started terrorizing my body again with long-gone injuries, I had lost all sense of time, I had to experience every painful memory twice, it had shown me again how shit so many people had been and why I preferred to be alone, trust meant pain.  
Slowly it became too much, I couldn't stand the pain, everything hurt, the memories kept coming, no matter how much I tried to suppress them, how my father kept letting me feel that I was worth nothing, I was stupid, ugly and to blame for everything. How could I have dared to be born as a left-hander?   
Everything turned black and this time painless darkness greeted me, no ghosts of my past.

When I opened my eyes, I was back on the bus, on the way home, an uneasy feeling flooded me as I looked backwards, across the turntable to the five-row bus, I could see Mia and Ben leashing a knife from a sharpener. Luckily, the bus went up first, so I would get off in front of Mia and Ben, they lived in a different part of the village than me. The bad feeling intensified, even before the bus stopped, I stood by the door and as soon as the door opened I was outside. I ran as fast as I could, but Ben caught up with me quickly and stopped me. Paralyzed in fear, I saw Mia cut me in the arm, two cuts were just, but I would wear them for the rest of my life. As soon as Ben let me go, I ran down the mountain, home, where my mother doctored the cuts and my father blamed me.

This time I opened my eyes and felt the pain on my arm, I was no longer in this cabin, but in a bedroom and someone had patched up my arm. It was dark and yet I could see everything, lucky not to be night blind.   
My left knee hurt as if someone was ramming knives in and pulling it out again, I was leaning against the head piece of the bed, I was trying to get my breathing under control. The mattress gave in under the weight of Elijah, I could feel his presence without looking in his direction, Elijah put his hand on my right hand, the touch alone, should show me that I was not alone.  
I tried to push back all the memories, all back into the chest I had put on years ago, so as not to be swept away by them. I didn't want to be influenced by my father, he had never been a real father, even Klaus was a better father in his way than I had ever known. Elijah pulled the thin sheet that served as a blanket over my legs, he still hadn't said a word, I didn't know if I could say a word at all, let alone answer the questions.. 

The next time I opened my eyes, I was alone. There was only one note next to me, °In the bathroom is fresh clothes, be careful with your knee. E. ° No word about the witches, absolutely nothing. Next to his bed stood crutches, i got up carefully, with the help of the crutches I could get to the bathroom and there lay as Elijah had written, a T-shirt, wide pants because my knee was painfully swollen and fresh underwear. The thought that Elijah knew exactly what I was wearing in underwear was going to worry me, but it didn't. I didn't care.   
The memories I had to go through, had to hear my father again and again, how he found me incapable, stupid, ugly and hated me because I was not a boy. It showed me no matter how much I wanted to go back to my world, I didn't belong there anymore. I struggled to move because someone had so connected my knee that the bandage fixed the kneecap, the witches who had tormented me were death. I knew it the moment Elijah touched my hand. Consciously or unconsciously, he had conveyed to me that the witches who had worked with Julilette were death. Only Juliette was still alive.  
As I limped back into his bedroom, Elijah waited for me, he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at me. "I don't fall over straight away, I might just be a human being, but I don't fall over directly," I remarked slightly hostilely, Elijah did not escape my tone. "I haven't seen a person who can endure two weeks of torture of the witches and then still lives," Eijah said, standing up. He approached me, "I'm not going to ask you how you're doing, that's clear, but Camille would like to talk to you,"he told me, letting me go, rather humbling with crutches, but he didn't patronise me. He let me make my own decision, with small steps, he led me to a balcony where Cami was already waiting for us, with breakfast. Only now did it come through to me that the witches had tortured me with memories for two weeks, time and again they had conjured up old injuries, twice to three times stronger than the injuries had ever been.

Cami looked at Elijah and changed a look with him, Elijah left me alone with Cami as soon as Isat. "How are you?" Cami asked me, "As if 10 tanks drove over me," I replied, it really felt like that and then something had changed to Elijah.   
I was afraid to find out what had changed. "Elijah told me that his blood has not healed every injury, it has to do with your earthly angel side," she continued, and modeled me. "And he's worried about you," she added.  
I looked at her, but I didn't answer her. Cami certainly wanted me to talk to her about the time with the witches, I wanted to bury the memories and never talk about them again.  
"According to Freya, the witches tried to break you with old memories, if they did, why didn't they search for and use the information they wanted?" genutzt haben?“ "Because she has too strong a will for it, if she doesn't want something, it doesn't happen, and the spells used to conjure up painful memories don't need as much energy as it takes to block it," Freya explained, joining Cami and me, Elijah wasn't back yet. "Yesterday I tried with Elijah as an anchor to interrupt the memories of those who conjured up witches in a kind of continuous loop, but the blockage for knowledge was strong and connected with the memories, so we could only wait and hope that the spell loses power quickly enough," she added, sat down with us. She handed me a glass, "Drink this please," she asked me and I drank from the contents of the glass. It tasted horribly sweet, with a metallic aftertaste.

But the pain in the knee decreased somewhat, so Freya had mixed a potion with Elijah's blood to heal the injuries. "You are extraordinarily strong for your young years," she added, explaining to me that in all the years she had to spend with Dahlia, she had never seen anyone with such mental strength. Since I was here, my gift must have increased threefold. Cami looked at Freya worryingly, ein earthly angels with her gift would get the strength about 90 years, but not at my age.  
"And then the time, besides the fact that you don't come from our world, it's extraordinary,"Freya concluded, leaving me alone. Cami followed her and Elijah was the one who joined me. "How are you?" he asked me, watching my facial expressions, "Asif a tank had run over me,"Ireplied, and he looked at me.  
"Why didn't you give the witches what they wanted? You would have saved yourself a lot of suffering," he asked me...


	22. Chapter 22

Elijah POV:   
Ella looked at me, "I should give the witches something that kills a baby and her family as a thank you for taking me out of my life?" she asked me, and there was nothing wrong with her answer. I had seen the memory, a younger Ella, who had been stopped by two classmates and cut into her arm, for no reason. Ella tried with all her power to hide how much the witches' attacks had traumatized her, she had had to go through agonizing memories, even though I had only seen one, I could feel her pain, she was only 28 years old, but had experienced much more pain than others her age and yet she thought that others had it harder than her. One thing I had felt, she had often thought during her time with the witches, that when she cut the thread with her earthly life, the pain would go away.   
She hadn't done it, the young woman sitting in front of me strong, but she was also traumatized, the witches had done to her in a similar way to what my mother had done to me.  
"You said from the beginning that you wouldn't help the witches and I want to thank you for that, but you shouldn't risk your life for my family," I told her and Ella looked at me, her gaze was unfathomable.

"I don't have a life that I could put at risk,es I'm a living legend, I'm supposed to be something special,vampire blood has almost no effect on the injuries, I can't be manipulated, what kind of life do I have?" she asked me.  
"Definitely one thing you could build up with my brother," Niklaus interjected, and he sat down with Ella, more precisely on the back, and smiled at me. "A certain Juliette de Roux absolutely wants to talk to you and you shall bring your angel," he delivered a message from the woman who had tortured Ella.  
"And I wonder why," Niklaus added, "To kill your brother, what do you think?" Ella asked him, looking annoyed. "And how exactly do you come toit that dear Juliette is going to do this?" informed Niklaus, Ella looked at him.  
"Because she tried to get to the knowledge in your pretty little head, she now wants to try it through my brother," Niklaus answered his own question. Ella looked at him, my brother looked at me, "Stay with her and take care that she won't be killed," he ordered me and disappeared the next moment.  
Ella said nothing, she looked at the street that you could see from there. I knew she was thinking about her old life, about life in the Netherlands.  
A lonely tear ran down her cheek, she had her head down on her right leg, "Why are you still here? You don't have to play babysitters for me, I'm not going to cut off, I wouldn't get far anyway," she asked me. I didn't see it as a task keep her company, she had been in captivity for two weeks, the witches had kept letting her go through painful memories, had used the body's injury memory to torture her, and yet she thought I was her babysitter.

"So you think I'm only here because otherwise you'd cut off to put it in your words?" I quipped, Ella didn't look at me.  
Since I did not expect an answer from her, I decided to make sure that she at least ate something, because until now she had only drunk something,but had not eaten anything yet. So I sat down next to Ella and handed her a sandwich, reluctantly she ate the bun..   
"By the way, I'm not here because you might go, but because you've been in the violence of witches for two weeks and it wouldn't be morally justifiable to just leave you alone, especially because you don't want to talk to Camille," I added, and only now did she look at me. "Nothingnagainst Cami but I don't need psychologists to analyze me," she told me, and the disapproval in her voice said enough. "Others would react differently in your situation," I replied, looking at the floor. "Others do not come from another world and are the companion of a vampire and not to forget living legend," was her response with a bitter tone in her Voice. "But you experienced traumatic things," I replied, and Ella looked at me, there was pain, pain from years of trauma in her eyes, and yet she didn't want to trust, she preferred to suffer alone. Who had hurt her so much that she couldn't or didn't trust others?  
Ella cut off eye contact and shaved her arms around her right leg, her chin leaned on her knee, she looked fragile and in me the desire grew to take away her pain. But I didn't know how, how could I take away her pain? She didn't let me get to know her and soon I was going to find out why.   
"It's not traumatic, it's just memories," she told me, only her eyes had spoken a different language, the memories had brought long-forgotten pain back to the surface. "Memories have that. Potential to destroy a lot," I replied, putting my hand on her,, I could feel that she was very vulnerable at that moment I spoke from experience. And it fell off my eyes like scales now  
The witches would make use of their present state if I did not put a stop to it.

Ella POV:  
Elijah had put his hand on mine. "The witches could try to sneak back into your consciousness,I can help you build a mental wall," he said, which was on his tongue. I had felt that he had already examined my mental wall through the existing bond, but I no longer had the strength to hold him back.  
Elijah wanted to help me, I could feel it, he wanted to protect me from another attack by the witches, the chance that I did not survive this was too great for him. He did not want to stand idly by again as someone was pulled out of life just because they had a connection to his family. "Let me help you," he asked me, Elijah was mentally much stronger than I could ever be.. I no longer had the power to look at him, the witches had exhausted me too much, his hands took my warmth, caused by the touch alone, which radiated from my hands into my whole body.  
I could feel his consciousness invading mine, he did what he had said, he built a mental wall to deprive the witches of access to my consciousness.  
Elijah let go of my hands when he was happy with hiswall, I could feel that he was blaming the witches for kidnapping me,that he had not found me sooner, and that he had not been able to protect me from the painful memories.  
Although I told him I didn't want to get to know him better, he was now more of a man, determined to get to know me, he had patience and would even wait years if that was what I needed.

"Why do you really want to get to know me better?" I wanted to know from him, Elijah looked at me, "Why wouldn't I want this? You're a young pretty woman and it shouldn't be strange that someone wants to know you,"Elijah replied, not escaping that I snorted in disbelief at his words that I was a pretty woman. I was average, street bait blond hair, blue eyes and when I wasn't warm, I often looked like I was sick because I was pale, I was just cut.  
"Then you definitely need glasses," I replied, to which Elijah thoughtfully told me, but he couldn't answer me because his brother Kol was waiting and asked him how he had managed to find an earthly angel and then another one who came from another world.  
"I can't answer the question, you have to ask the witches who brought them, and then you should ask a ghost," Elijah answered his brother's question, explaining how he had found me. He had actually been in the cemetery because the signed agreement, of which I knew nothing from the series, had signed the witches that they would no longer sacrifice people, especially after the last ritual, Davina was also sacrificed in the end.  
"Then you were lucky that she didn't just leave you lying down," Kol commented, noting the fact that I hadn't let him lie there.

"The witches who died because of her were less fortunate," Davina said, and the hatred she brought toward Elijah was palpable. "Ifyou have anything to say about it, you can blame me for it, but Ella has nothing to do with it," Elijah said, protecting me from the young witch. "Can't she speak for herself?" provoked Davina, Elijah, he wanted to get up, but impulsively I stopped him. "How would you find it if you were ripped out of your life, woke up in another world, and you were to be killed because you are something special? I didn't choose to be here or be bound to him in any way, and certainly not that these witches want to kill an innocent baby because they supposedly could kill any supernatural being, a baby," I resisted, feeling Elijah's hand on mine. I didn't know why, but out of an impulse, I had stopped him.   
"And in case you forgot it, your friend is also a great vampire, he killed people the same way, but you don't care, you'd rather judge someone instead of asking you what the witches did, they died for it," I added, standing up, Elijah holding me by the hip until I had the crutches and could hum back into the house. Elijah spoke to his brother, he asked him why it could be, the vampire blood, had not healed all the injuries, I no longer understood the answer, because I was already on my way to the room that Elijah had shown me, it was weird. The more I thought I didn't want to get to know him better, he was there and didn't let go. Elijah had literally spoken, licked blood and didn't want to give up so easily, but could I? Could I allow him to get to know me better? I had read enough fan fiction and enough books where women would go back in time, meet a good-looking man and that's what I didn't want. I didn't want to fall in love and then not give the person what they needed,or was just normal for them and was part of it. It was hard enough on some days to accept that I was asexual, how could I explain this to a 1000-year-old vampire who clearly felt sexual attraction? 

A/N: Asexuality refers to the absence of sexual attraction to others.

This is the official paraphrase of asexuality, every person who is on the asexual spectrum has different preferences and for everyone it is individual how asexuality affects. As I describe Ella here, it can also apply to a person in real life who is asexual, but it is different for each person..


	23. Chapter 23

Ella POV:  
Was that really happening? Had Davina blamed me for the death of the witches who, together with this Juliette de Roux, had tried to kill me? I couldn't remember much, the memories of my childhood and adolescence were too dominant, but I knew I had been on the verge of death more than once. Elijah had taken some of the pain from me when he had built up the mental blockage, I had felt him take the pain, as if sunshine had appeared on the places that had only been shrouded in the cold shadow. I didn't know how he had done it and if it might have been with the bond that existed between us, which was still a big question for me, why and how? Perhaps Kol knew more because he already knew a lot about the witches and the most diverse sayings as a vampire before he died.   
In the room Elijah had assigned to me, I limped more to the window to let fresh air in, actually it was not a window but a door, if you opened both, they were almost wing doors, so wide they were.  
But before I could open the door, Elijah came before me, he opened the door and the next moment I was on the bed, I would never get used to the speed with which vampires could move, "Kol made an interesting guess," he addressed me as he sat next to me on the bed.  
"Interesting to what extent?" I paused, Elijah looked at me, "Kol has the presumption that the injuries partly healed because they are not from a trauma, your knee is the result of an injury, a trauma,"“ he told me, observing my facial expressions.

When I didn't answer him, he had another question for me. "Why did you stop me from correcting Davina?" he asked me. "I don't need anyone to defend me" was my answer, I hadn't had anyone in my life who would have done just that to defend me against someone,why should it be different now? Elijah looked at me, I had deliberately touched him earlier, without ignoring the warmth and strong tingling that triggered the touch. "Elijah, can I take you away for a moment?" Klaus interjected and smiled at me. Before Elijah left the room,he closed the door and threw one last glance at me before leaving me alone. I didn't understand why Elijah was so anxious to help me. It was actually sad that I had to end up in another world until there was someone to defend you.  
That my knee did not want to heal, because of the trauma, had not surprised me, but elijah did not know one thing, the witches had brought me to the brink of death more than once and once I had the choice to finish it.

White fog surrounded me, I no longer felt any pain, the memories that repeatedly cracked the scars were faded and only a bad memory. The peace I felt was like a summer breeze as the sun warmed the skin.  
"You can decide today to go back into your life, or to stay here," echoed the voice of an older man from everywhere, I couldn't see anyone, but the fog in front of me became denser and I could catch a glimpse into my world.  
There I sat with my family and laughed, but that wasn't me, it was a different version of me that had a friend. I looked so normal and that's what felt wrong.  
"Should I show you your future with your companion?" I heard the voice say, "No, I don't want to be influenced," I answered, and the mist cleared. Two doors opened in front of me. One would take me back to my old life, the other back to the hut to the witches, back to Elijah whose companion I seemed to be, of all things me.  
"Let your feelings guide you, your feeling will show you the right way," the voice echoed over me. I closed my eyes and let my feeling determine my path. Where did I really belong? As I walked through a door, I was back in my body, in the hut, with a broadly grinning Juliette in front of me, "You don't think I'm just letting you back into your world? You have no choice,you will stay here and tell me what I want to know! How can I kill the Mikaelsons? ".

"Drive to hell" I bit her before the pain took over all the senses and threw me back into a memory. This time it was a memory of my family, one of the many disputes we had. "Stop being so childish," my mother just accused me, "You treat me like a child, stop saying I'm 26 years old when you don't respect my decisions and continue to treat me like a child" and the memory changed. I was a child again, my father towered over me and his words echoed in my head, ugly, stupid, useless, worthless. The pain caused by his words now only cut deeper and left scars that most likely did not heal. The witches took me out of the memory, "Ready to talk?" asked a blonde woman before breaking my bones, taking pain, and this time everything turned black and the pain disappeared under a blanket of unconsciousness.

I was able to free myself from memory with difficulty. The witches had managed to break through the mental wall to break me again. As much as the memories hurt, I was older and would live with it. It was just words, words that had hurt me once, but now they were no longer.  
I was no longer the little girl who didn't dare say anything. That was too scared to stand out.

Elijah POV:   
Niklaus had received a threat from a witch. They wouldn't stop chasing Hope and Ella, they wanted to see his daughter, my niece, and they wanted to use Ella, they had tried to break her. They had not succeeded, even after two weeks, they had not gotten a word out of it, at least no more than "drive to hell". "We have to find a solution," Niklaus said, the witches wouldn't stop killing Hope and they wanted to use Ella for it. Juliette de Roux was the leader of the Witches clan, all of whom wanted to put an end to my niece's life.   
"The best solution would be to kill this Juliette and kill her clan right away," Niklaus said as a solution, "and then you're directly rushing all the other clans on your neck," said Camille, standing in the door frame, adding, "And it's not morally justifiable to kill innocent witches who have nothing to do with the kidnapping of Ella and don't pose a threat to your daughter." On this point I had to agree with Camille,but I had the desire to rip out Juliette de Roux's heart for what she had done to Ella.  
To pull her out of her life, to want to kill her here, and as soon as she found out that Ella knew more about us than she liked, she became the weapon her clan wanted to use to destroyus, apart from the two weeks of torture, she had done enough to die.

"The witches are not innocent!" Niklaus interjeently, smirking at Camille, she was unfazed by his outburst of rage, "Klaus, the witches who tortured Ella are death, the only one who is still alive is Juliette, and even if she wants to kill your daughter, killing someone is not a solution," Camille replied, and Niklaus looked at me. "Juliette won't live long, whether she dies through me or through Elijah, she tortured hise-companion," Niklaus replied, and Camille looked at me. "Shesealed her fate when she kidnapped Ella," I confirmed my brother's statement. I didn't know exactly what the witches had done to Ella, but the powerlessness of not having a way tofind Ella beforeJackson's wolves finally found a clue.  
When I left Camille and Niklaus alone, she discussed with him about keeping Juliette alive. For me it was clear that Juliette de Roux would not live longer than necessary, she had tortured Ella and she had to pay for it. But I had no idea what exactly Juliette had planned.


	24. Chapter 24

Elijah POV:  
When I entered the room where Ella was staying, I was offered a picture that I wouldn't have expected, my brother Kol just told about how we hid as children and Niklaus and he sneaked behind me so I wouldn't find her. "He didn't notice it, we stayed behind him for several hours and Rebekah didn't tell us, Elijah just wondered why she was laughing," he said with a broad grin on his face.  
"And what did he do when he found out?" Ella told my brother, "He pushed us into the next mud hole at the time, of course our mother didn't like it," Kol replied to her, describing what they looked like at the time, which made Ella laugh. When I joined Kol and Ella, my younger brother grinned at me, "If she wasn't your companion and I didn't have Davina, I'd steal her from you," he told me, after which he was thrown a pillow from Ella directly in her face.  
"You can't steal me, I still decide for myself what I'm doing, mate back and forth," she clarified, to which Kol grinned even more broadly, "That's still going to be funny," he commented, leaving open for Ella what he meant by that. "Then you would cheat on your companion, my brother, if the right one came by?" asked Kol, to which Ella threw a second pillow in his face. "No! Your brother can do whatever he wants, I don't care, but I never again imply that I would cheat anyone," she resisted, and the suspicion that she had been deceived in her world, perhaps once, arose, how wrong I would be with it, I had no idea.

Kol laughed at her words, "He's so old-fashioned, he doesn't do that, maybe you can pull the stick out of his ass," he replied, and Ella looked at him. Kol had managed to get her to think, "You are his companion after all," he added, and the next moment he disappeared. "Something that no one gets tired of mentioning," Ella muttered, "You seem to be annoyed by it, am I such a bad choice?" I informed myself with her, on which her blue eyes looked at me, therein were pain and regret? What could she regret?  
"I'm the bad choice," she muttered, leaving me no opportunity to ask what she meant by that, because she turned around to get up from the bed. Did she regret that she was my companion?  
But before she could get up, I handed her my hand, her knee hadn't changed since this morning. "Can't I even take a step without which you are standing in front of my nose?" she informed me. "Trying to keep me at a distance doesn't work, I know you don't want for some reason that I'll get to know you better, I have a responsibility to you, whether you like it or not,"Ireplied, and Ella didn't look at me. I put my hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at me, "I don't know what the witches did to you, but I'm not going to just leave you to yourself and if it takes years for you to trust me, I have patience," I clarified, letting go of her chin.  
Ella didn't look at me, "If there was a way to send you back into your own life, I would do it," I revealed to her, I wish I could send her back, but it didn't work.

"Nobody misses me there anyway," Ella replied, and before I could ask her what she meant, I saw it myself. Ella showed me how she was at a crossroads,shared avoice with her that she could take a look at her family, she could decide to go back to her world, or stay here.  
I could see what she had seen, her family with her, but it wasn't the same Ella sitting here in front of me on the bed and showing me this. It was a different Ella.  
The voice asked her if she wanted to take a look into the future with her companions, she deniedthat she did not want to be influenced and I could feel that she doubted, but before she could make a decision, the voice advised her to listen to her feeling, but that did not happen, the witches had brought her back.  
The witches had taken away her decision whether she wanted to return to her world or whether she stayed. The injustice was unbelievable and Ella sat on the bed and didn't look at me.  
She didn't dare look at me, I had never seen a person who was able to show me a memory. This meant thatella had sent this via the tape she tied to me. Which in turn meant that Ella's abilities grew.. 

Only now did I realize that she no longer wore her necklace with the dragons and the stone before I could ask her where her chain had gone, broke with a loud crack, something and it sounded as if Niklaus was fighting with Kol.   
When I stepped down the aisle, followed by Ella, Niklaus, Had just thrown Kol down over the balustrade and wanted to jump afterwards, "What exactly is the reason that you kol throws over the balustrade Niklaus?" I informed myself, whereupon said brother, appeared behind Niklaus and pushed him down. "Nikwanted to know how to break the bond between you and your companion, he doesn't like my answer," Kol replied to me, addressing Ella. "Stay close to Nik, he has one of his phases again today," he warned her and disappeared the next moment. 

"Klaus is afraid to lose you," Ella remarked behind me, and when I turned to her, she added, "He knows you haven't forgiven him because of Gia, he's afraid that he's going to lose you completely, because of me." I could see how much power her gift robbed her of,"Stop digging in my head," Niklaus cried angrily and was with us the next moment. "She's not digging into your head, you've sent it to her,"I said to my brother, shielding Ella from him. He was unpredictable and even if Ella couldn't trust me, I wouldn't let her down. "I don't have that," Niklaus resisted, to which Ella explained to him that he had done so unconsciously, she couldn't do anything about it if he unconsciously sent thoughts to her. "Instead of arguing with your brothers, you could try to talk to them,or do you always want to go to war with your own family?" she asked him, pushing past me, Niklaus watching, "You should talk to your brother, most likely he won't forgive you directly because of Gia, but if you keep smashing all the windows,you'll end up alone," she added.  
"You can't speak for Elijah," Niklaus replied, to which Ella smiled at him, "Who was always there? Who kept getting you out of the shit when you needed support? He will forgive you, but you should be patient for that," she said, and Niklaus looked at me.  
"Is she right?" he asked me, "That depends on what you plan," I replied, I had experienced many times that he made a woman disappear or kill in my life because they were too much of a distraction. Ella was my companion and the more I became aware of this fact, the stronger the fascination became to meet the young woman and learn more about her, even if I did not know the reason for her reticence, I would prove to her that I could be a good friend.. 

Ella POV:  
Elijah did not trust his brother, he distrusted him. I didn't know if he had the memory I had seen from the encounter with the faceless voice. He had shown no reaction and fortunately I had not picked up anything from him, but from his brother, who stood before me and looked at me, he was jealous of elijah's search for me the last two weeks, he had not even drunk blood. Klaus was afraid that I would get Elijah tonlet his family down. Just as Celeste wanted.  
"When I find out that you are working against my family..." Klaus began and I interrupted him, "I'm supposed to work against your family? Do you have a screw loose? I have done absolutely nothing against your family, the only thing I have done is to have been born a living legend and witches who kidnapped me,in case you forgot, your brother showed you where I come from, did I give you any reason to think I would help the witches?" I threw him in the head. The anger was still simmering, I couldn't hear it anymore, I didn't want anything more than just going back into my world, but it wasn't possible. I might be able to go back if I killed Elijah, but that was something I couldn't.

I liked him in the series, I liked him, even though I tried not to let him get too close to me, it only worked to a limited extent. Elijah was too stubborn to ignore me, he probably felt guilty because of the witchesbecause I now had enemies because of his family. "Whydon't you want my brother to get to know you better?" Klaus asked me. "First of all Klaus, this is a wet sweep and you should be happy to punish one reason less, your brother," I replied, leaving the two alone. I would certainly talk to Klaus about why I didn't want to get to know Elijah better. I heard Elijah say to Klaus that he should leave me alone, "Whether she wants to get to know me better or not, it's just Ella and me, apart from that you told me that it's my responsibility, so please keep it out of it," I heard him say and his steps came closer, I just managed to hold on to the balcony railings before I would lose my balance.  
"Why didn't you decide to go back?" Elijah asked me as he stepped up to the railing, looked down the street as tourists walked through the street, not knowing that the stories about the witches and vampires living in this city were true.  
"How should I go back to my life when part of me is still tied to a vampire? Just to remember, there's nothing that can kill a great vampire," I said, to which I could feel Elijah's look at me. "You had the choice and yet you stayed," Elijah replied.. What I looked at him, "What choice? Before I could even make a decision, I was thrown back, so how should I make a decision?" I wanted to know from him. How?   
Elijah looked at me, so he hadn't seen this part, "Your knee is causing you pain," he said after noticing that I was balancing on my right leg. "Can you talk the way you do in the 21st century? I have trouble understanding the old words," I asked him in a not very nice tone, the feelings Klaus felt, he transferred to me. Elijah looked at me, "I will ask Freya to enchant you with a chain so that you are not exposed to all the feelings of the inhabitants here," he said, leaving me alone for a moment, his gaze alone said enough. He wouldn't leave me alone, not after what he had seen. 

Within maybe 10 minutes he was back and put me on the bed, I had no choice because he just lifted me up at the balcony and put me on the bed.  
"This chain will help you slow down the gift and you shouldn't be influenced by it anymore," he said, handing me a necklace with a dragon pendant and a purple colored stone encased in the middle. The dragon held the round stone and I couldn't believe Elijah had such a trailer lying around.  
"Why?" I didn't put it over my lips, "Your chain is gone, I know the chain means a lot to you, I may not be able to bring the chain back, but I can give you something similar and dare not even think that you don't accept it," Elijah repliedtome, I didn't understand why he was so nice to me, I wasn't exactly nice to him, rather the opposite.  
My thoughts had to be written in my face because Elijah was smiling and putting the chain around my neck. "Let's help, you don't have to deal with everything on your own," he added, and I had to wonder, how could you help? I didn't know how to help,let alone how to ask for help.  
I didn't know what the next few days would bring.


	25. Chapter 25

Ella POV:  
Later in the evening I was sitting in the library, the pendant with the stone felt warm on my skin, Elijah had refused to tell mehow much the trailer cost. Even though he wanted to know why I hadn't decided directly to go back, why I hesitated, he didn't drill any further. But he had promised me that he would get to know me, even if it would take years, Elijah would wait and I knew he was serious. Klaus sat opposite me, he had tried several times to smuggle elijah's diaries into the pile of books, which from the years 1900, the only book that was not a first edition, was just Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the only book that was fiction and not like most works in this library, old and then so old that I could not understand a word of what was written in it.   
"I don't know what you did for my brother to give you a necklace," Klaus remarked, ripping me out of the scene as Hagrid picks up Harry and knocks out the lights everywhere.  
"Niklaus, I don't have to discuss my jewelry decisions with you," said the brother, before I could say a word. I also didn't know why Elijah had given me the chain with a pendant. My trailer had disappeared after meeting the disembodied voice, I didn't know where it had landed, it hadn't even been valuable jewelry, it had only had a value for myself.

One thing I definitely felt, thanks to Freya, I no longer felt the need to rip Klaus's head off, said sister had gone out together with Rebekah. Where Elijah's other siblings were, except Klaus I didn't know and if I was honest, I didn't want to know. Elijah settled on the bench next to me, I could clearly feel his presence, my left thigh tinged and it felt weird, the feeling spread to my underside, as if there were several ghosts behind me.  
"That still doesn't answer my question," Klaus quipped, leaning forward, "Or would your little angel perhaps want to explain this to me?" he added, addressing me. "You're worse than a teen," I replied, turning back to the book, everything was better than continuing to listen to Klaus. But Klaus did not give up so quickly, he pulled the book out of my hands and sat down on the couch table in front of me, Elijah watching his brother, ready to intervene at any time.  
"What is so interesting about the book?" he asked me, "This is the only book I don't need a translator for, if you forgot it, my mother tongue is not English," I reminded him,"So Elijah is certainly able to help you with it," Klaus replied, smiling self-satisfied because Elijah said nothing about it.

"Have you ever thought that I don't have much interest for Shakespeare? For historians, the collection of books is a dream, I am not a historian," I replied, and he modeled me. He was looking for a way to tickle more information out of me. "What are you then?" he asked me, "Do you mean the job I had before I landed here or what I studied in a university of applied sciences in the Netherlands?" I informed myself with him, to which Elijah modeled his brother. "How about both?" replied Klaus, reaping a warning look from Elijah. "IT technician and I worked as an energy advisor,"I replied to him, information Elijah had long ago. Klaus looked at me as if he didn't expect me to study something like this.  
"I didn't expect you to study something like this," he said, which I expected. "And why not Niklaus? After all, we no longer live in the 17th century," Elijah remarked, and again he did something that no one in my life had done before, standing on my side, standing up for me.  
"I know my dear brother, I just didn't expect your little angel to work in such an industry," Klaus replied, "I didn't have either," I corrected him and Elijah explained to him what I had already told him when I first met him, many thought because I was 28, that I soon wanted to have children. "Interesting, do you want the children?" Klaus wanted to know about me, "No, I wouldn't be a good mother and my blood group is compatible with no one else but my own, why do you really want to know?" I wanted to know about him.

"I can find out how you are, you are bound to my brother and even if he is not supposed to get to know you better, that doesn't apply to me," he replied, he said, wanting to get to know me better? I should believe him. "Do you really think you're an exception to the rule? I have my reasons and you are certainly no exception" I brought him back to the bottom of the fact that I wouldn't stop Elijah from getting to know me and then allowing Klaus to get to know me very well.  
"I'd like to know more about these reasons," Klaus continued, Elijah wanted to stop every further word from his brother, but I came before him, "You can continue drilling, you won't know anything from me! And stop calling me your brother's angel, I have a name!" I clarified, turning to the book again. How should I explain to Elijah what I still didn't understand 100% of? I knew the facts, I knew that there were also asexual people who had sex, masturbated and otherwise lived simply normal, just without sexual attraction.

I felt Elijah get up and leave the room for a short time, "You know my brother feels responsible for you or?" Klaus quipped, as I looked at him, he continues. "He takes the fact that you are his companion very seriously, I don't want to have to watch my brother get hurt by his companion." 'I have no intention of hurting your brother in any way, why don't you think he'll get to know me better? I know that no matter what the time I say, I'm not the one who's meant for your brother, I know exactly that I don't fit your brother,"I replied, and a lump formed in my throat, whereupon Klaus sat next to me and took the book away from me.  
"I know my brother and even if you don't want to reveal anything, I can see that you haven't had an easy life, Elijah refuses to tell me even one word, but I see it when someone wants to trust no one and that's what you don't want, you don't want to trust that no one can abuse your trust," Klaus toldme, grinning me wrong. " My brother is worth trusting and he's not someone who just protects a person like that, he sees something special in you,"“ he added, leaving me alone. Elijah entered the library again, with food and drinks. He made sure I ate at least 3 meals a day and it slowly became too much for me, he certainly had other things to do than watch out for a human being.

"So you think you’re not a match for me?" asked Elijah, holding a glass of water in front of me, "If you see it differently, you only see my nice side, but I'm not nice," I replied, and Elijah sat down next to meagain. "You already know that I know exactly that you are certainly not as you think you are, I am not blind Ella,"Elijah replied, putting his hand on mine. "Didn't I claim either" I tried to hide how much his words touched me, the lump in my neck just seemed to get bigger. He saw me differently when I saw myself and the fact alone made me nervous. I didn't want to even fathom why I got nervous about his words, because once I had analyzed why, I wouldn't stop thinking about it.  
"You said to my brother, you don't care what the time says, not the woman who would suit me, in other words, you don't see yourself as someone who deserves love," he told me, so he wasn't really wrong, but what stopped me from ever entering into a relationship was the fact that I was asexual, I had never been with anyone, no matter if man or woman, let alone be in Love and my not existing social skills didn’t made it any easier and my past made it very difficult for me to trust.

Elijah POV:  
Ella looked at me, pain was in her eyes, "You're wrong about it and please don't ask me why, I'm not ready to talk about it," she asked me and pulled her hand out of my touch. "I'm not going to push you, but I want to get to know you, as friends, not more," I replied, reassuring her not to harass her. Ella had a reason, she just didn't want to talk about whatever reason she had, es hurt to see that she thought she wasn't worth being loved by someone.  
At least she wore the necklace with the pendant Freya had prepared for her, "And why don't you tell me what's so fascinating about this Harry Potter?" I tried to get her to think about other things, and she told me about the fact that as a child she had read all the books that were found in the book series. In the second part there were also giant spiders, a detail she didn't like so much because she was afraid of spiders, unconsciously she allowed that I was allowed to get to know her,it wasn't much, but in time I would get to know her better.  
"You inherited your love for books from your mother," I said, while Ella ate the tortellini I had brought her. "She taught me to read, always stimulated to read, my father never read much, found it more nonsense," she told me between bites, I didn't let myself steal some of the noodles from her plate, the noodles tasted good and Ella looked at me. I didn't know what she was thinking, but she smiled slightly. How much I would like to see her laughing from the heart, a smile that reached her eyes.   
"I didn't know how to steal the food, one of the good manners of the noble Elijah," she quipped jokingly, "You shouldn't despise good food," I replied, and Niklaus entered the library. He put a few books for Ella on the couch table, it was the rest of the books of the Harry Potter series, "So you have something to read," he commented, and Ella looked at him in amazement, "Most books if only Elijah read and before you become a dusty mummy," he added, leaving us alone, Ella looking at me in amazement.  
"That's his way of saying that he apologizes for the questioning," I explained of my brother's actions.

"You're a weird family," was her comment, "And you belong to it," Niklaus shouted from the other side of the compound, and I could see his broad grin. Ella did not answer Niklaus, instead she wrote something up and gave it to me, she had written Niklaus, an answer.  
°You should be careful who you belong to the family, I can get on your nerves very quickly, but thank you for the books°  
"Always awake?" retold Rebekah and settled down opposite Ella, she was slightly drunk and for a vampire you had to drink a lot to be easily drunk.  
"It's not even 11 o'clock, why are you back so early?" I informed myself after a look at the clock and Rebekah looked at me. "I might want to spend some time with your companion so you don't bore her to death," she quipped, and Ella looked from me to my sister. "You all seem to have a bad name memory, I have a name," Ella remarked, and Rebekah looked at her,"I'm too drunk to discuss with you," was her response. What she disappeared and Ella tried to get up, but before she had the opportunity, I lifted her up and her head leaned against my shoulder, "When are you going to stop carry me?" she told me, "As long as your knee isn't better, you'll have to get used to it," I replied, I couldn't bear it,which she could barelynwalk. I put her on the bed and wished her a good night after I was sure she could move without help and left her alone. My feelings for Hayley had faded into the background, but now, when I found her in my room, they broke through again.


	26. Chapter 26

Elijah POV:"  
Hello Elijah" Hayley greeted me, memories of the only night we had shared before she married Jackson, came to the surface. I suppressed the feelings directly again, it brought nothing. Hayley was married and happy with Jackson. "Hello Hayley, what brings you to this late hour?" I informed about the reason she was here.  
"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm going to spend the next few days with Hope at Bayou, I just came here to give you free, I love Jackson too, and it doesn't feel fair to him when I still long after you," Hayley told me, and it sounded partly like practiced. "I understand that," She replied to her farewell, and she added, "I see that you care about Ella, the way you look at her, the best thing you can do is be there for her, just as you did for me when I was pregnant with Hope,she needs someone who doesn't deal with how he feels as violent like Klaus, you're good for her."  
With one last look at me, she left my room and left me alone, she would disappear from my life for a few weeks because it was not fair to her husband that she felt torn back and forth. I could understand it very well, I felt torn back and forth when I saw her and Ella.   
Something about Ella's gaze when I approached her about her thinking she wasn’t even close to be a fit for me, left me no rest, in fact Ella didn't leave me rest since she entered my life. 

The look with a hint of pain, of loneliness did not let me go, why had the mark appeared on our skin, if it had not like Rebekah and also Kol both said that it indicated the perfect partner? But was I worthy of that? Was i worthy to have someone like Ella, my companion, in my life and perhaps at some point in the future to find out what it was like to have someone who belonged to you?   
I decided not to think about it today, there was no point in breaking my head about it, when the time was right, Ella might tell me why she thought she wasn't a suitable partner for me, which my siblings never grew tired of mentioning. Even though I didn't think much of the legends predicted that you would find the perfect partner for yourself by the time. I didn't know how wrong I was at that point. 

The next morning I was awakened for the first time by the sunlight that shone into the room. Otherwise I was always awake earlier, but this time not, yesterday evening had played through my head even longer than I had thought. Especially that Ella, Niklaus had said, she was not a suitable partner still haunted my thoughts. Niklaus comment that she did not want to trust, I had not told him about her for good reason, so that he had no way to use knowledge against her. He had said I was worth trusting, but I knew from my own experience how hard it could be to trust. Ella had good reasons why she didn't want to trust. At some point, she might trust me enough to tell me what made her so sad, except for the loss of her life in her world.  
When I was dressed, I left my room to go to the library, some morning reading couldn't hurt. To my surprise, I found Ella sitting on the balcony, her face facing the sun, her eyes closed.  
"Good morning" I greeted her, to which she looked at me with her eyes pinched together, "Morning" she muttered more and by her attitude I could see that she most likely had headaches, which struck me positively in any case, was that her knee had healed by now. "Not well slept?" I asked her, she didn't look in my direction anymore, but answered me, "My head almost bursts, does it feel like you've drunk too much?"  
I sat down with her, "That's what matters, I don't know what it feels like for a person, but if you didn't secretly gone trough the alcohol stock yesterday, the headaches have another cause," I told her, to which Ella looked at me. "I don't like alcohol, the probability that I'll ever go trough anything is very small," she told me, her face in pain. 

I sat down with her and put her legs on my lap, so her legs were a little higher and if her circulation was to stabilize, in the next few seconds, I could hear her heart beating more calmly. Her knee was almost healed and I could feel her look on me, but she allowed me to examine her knee. That I helped her, even if she felt better than to be helped.   
"Have you studied medicine?" Ella told me, "Because I know when your knee will heal?" I informed myself and let my hand rest on her knee. "No, because you've been alive for a long time and I don't know anyone who witnessed World War II and you shouldn't play quizzes with because you just lose," she told me.  
The thought that she would play a quiz against me and lose was funny, "And if you take a subject that you know a lot about, but I don't?" I suggested to her and she looked at me. "The only topic would be fan fiction," Ella replied, and I encouraged her to tell me more about it. So I learned that years ago she had written fan fiction, to an anime series, but she had deleted the stories because she no longer liked them and then she had written several for a series, the content of which she did not want to tell me. "So fans are rewriting history? If they don't like it?" I informed myself and Ella confirmed that to me. "Sometimesthe writers who write a story make a mistake and fans correct that in the stories, there are many that are really good, I used to be able to write chapters behind chapters, but I haven't written for a while," she told me. "A certain reason?" I quipped. "No series interesting enough to change anything," was Ella's response, turning around that her legs were no longer on mine.

Ella's eyes had lit up when she talked about the stories when she explained to me the anime she had first seen when she was 9 years old. It had definitely sounded funny when she told me about Chiaki, who had repeatedly annoyed Marron, even if he had ulterior motives and Marron later found out. The end had animated her later to tell it further. But before we could continue the conversation, my phone interrupted the approach and I briefly apologized to her to accept the conversation.

Ella POV:   
Elijah left me alone for a short time and yet I could still feel his touch, Elijah had somehow managed to stabilize my circulation, besides the headaches, I had been dizzy. If he kept being so nice, I'd find it damn hard to keep him at a distance. I didn't want him to get to know me better just because he felt obliged to do it and as if everyone knew he was going away for a short time, Cami came and sat down with me.  
"How are you?" she said after my well-being, "Elijah seems to have already examined your knee," she added, looking at me.   
"He didn't tell me the results," I replied, asking me what to answer, I was bad at social, I was mostly alone, and when I was among people, they often didn't notice me. What Was Right to me was more than one person at a time and my head turned itself off. Cami smiled at my answer and kept looking at me.  
"Did you really notice that you were similar to you?" she surprised me with her next question, "Similar?" I asked, not sure if I understood her well, I was used to reading and hearing a lot of English, but I didn't always trust my ears. Such a moment was today. "Yes, I don't know Elijah so well, but you're like him, you have a moral compass that guides you, and although you certainly know a lot more about him than any of us, you don't use your knowledge against him or Klaus and he's silent about every detail that has to do with you," Cami told me.

"Why then do you not admit that you like Klaus more than just as a friend? He clearly likes you very much," I answered her as I pondered her words, I was guided by my moral compass? While Cami turned a bit red, the vampire came back who hadn't told any detail he knew about me. Why had he not told Klaus what memories witches had created?  
"I don't like Klaus any more than a friend," Cami replied with an angry expression on his face, "But Elijah already noted that when you visited Hope," I replied, and could feel that my words, the memories of Ester's tortures, conjured up. But he didn't notice anything.   
"He's wrong on that point," Cami replied, and Elijah sat on the back, right next to me, "Camille, you just said it was like me, but you have the feelings for Niklaus written in your face, you don't have to come from another world," Elijah remarked, and I noticed that his hand turned gray. It changed from normal skin color to gray and back again. Not only i noticed it, but also Cami, she changed a worried look with me before she got up and went in, already calling Freya.  
"Why are you looking so worried?" Elijah quipped, and the only thing I understood was worried. "I have no idea what you just said, but you look like you're killing and I don't mean that literally," I replied. His face color began to change, from skin colors to gray and back. 

He looked at me, "He really should adjust his vocabulary of that time," his brother Kol remarked, who modeled him. Kol wanted to know from me if I had any symptoms, such as headaches, muscle pain or feeling to lose consciousness. "Except for the headaches and dizziness, your brother examined my knee and then went for a phone call," I replied, and Kol looked at me. "Then I know what he's missing, or better, the witches are trying to drag you to the other side so they can keep your soul with their ancestors,but because your life is also tied to Elijah, they pull his soul along, so the face color changes and he starts to speak like in the 18th century," Kol said, adding, "The bond that binds you must be sealed as soon as possible."  
Of course, it had to be sealed, whoever in this world was responsible for determining the fate of the individual, desperately wanted me to be bound to Elijah.  
"And how exactly is this to be sealed?" said Elijah, who looked like he had done before, with no grey skin and black veins that emerged. "Sharing the bond that binds Ella to you must be sealed when you drink her blood and share your blood, so that shouldn't be a problem," Kol said, smiling at me.  
"No woman has managed to kill my brother permanently, congratulations," he congratulated me, okay, now I've really ended up in a distorted version of a fan fiction. How should I please drink from Elijah's blood? I wasn't a vampire and the thought of having to drink blood turned my stomach. Elijah put his hand on my shoulder, the touch alone, was more than I could bear in moment, his touch triggered the tingling that I had felt so many times, it spread all over my back. How could I ever stand this if he was to drink blood from me? So that the witches couldn't drag me to the other side and Elijah's soul directly with me? Because even though he was a vampire, he still had a soul.

"How much time is left?" asked Elijah, his brother, his hand still on my shoulder. "By midnight maybe, I don't know how long the witches will try to drag them to the other side, but you didn't look good," Kol replied, leaving Elijah alone with me, but not without suggesting that Elijah would simply seduce me,tethen I wouldn't have to drink any blood from him, only Kol's suggestion to sleep with Elijah instead made me nervous. The thought of sleeping with someone I had no feelings for was not for me. I didn't want to share something so intimate with someone I didn't love. That being said, no man had ever come close enough to me to go this far. But I certainly wouldn't say that out loud.   
"Kol, I'm certainly not going to seduce someone like you," Elijah replied, standing up and following his brother, most likely to get more information, because Kol apparently knew a lot about the tape.   
How should I live with elijah being dragged to the other side because of me? Why did I have to possess this gift, which I still had no idea what it meant.  
And then there was the question, how should the tape be sealed? 

A laugh drew my attention to a young couple, two women who walked the streets unneeded and full of love, laughing and holding hands with each other. I honestly couldn't understand why some people had something against gay people, they didn't hurtyou, they didn't hurt anyone and it was just people who were lucky enough to find someone to reciprocate their feelings, there was nothing reprehensible about it.   
"It seems that Juliette de Roux is behind the attack," Elijah pulled me out of my thoughts, he sat down with me and modeled me. Elijah was worried about me, I didn't have to be connected to him to notice.  
"And that's a surprise or a statement?" I told him, "A statement," Elijah replied to me, and I knew Juliette wouldn't live long, she had threatened the Mikaelsons, she had threatened Hope, that was a death sentence. "Just as it's a statement from Kol that your life is tied to mine and although it shouldn't be that way, the tape influences much more than it should be," he added, "What's normal?" I muttered to it and felt his look at me, but I liked the ivy that next to the balcony was very much like it, so I didn't have to look at it.  
"Nothing in this family, first my brother can father children himself, and then I find a woman from another world who not only speaks three languages andaus has insulted Nikland is still alive, but has also given up her own life for this family," Elijah summed up, touching my hand. I didn't look at him, the lump that had formed in my throat with his words got bigger with each breath.  
The witches had driven me to the brink of death and pulled me back into life, I had no way back into my world, because I was not a witch and I could not kill Elijah, let alone wanted to. I found it a shit ending in my world, where Elijah and Klaus died, especially as the fifth season ended. But I couldn't tell Elijah. 

When I turned my gaze away from dem ivy, I looked at him, in his eyes there was concern, but also something else. He would seal the tape because of his family, in the way I'd rather go. Elijah would rather die than lose his family. What path could I go without losing myself? Without betraying my own values? Sharing the blood seemed the least bad to me because it wasn't involved in giving itself completely to someone, but I didn't know. I didn't even know what Elijah was thinking, and if I was honest, I was too cowardly to ask Elijah.   
But I didn't know that Elijah would not do anything without my consent.


	27. Chapter 27

Outfit: https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1901996

Ella POV:   
Elijah let go of my hand and suggested that he showed me something outside of New Orleans because I was interested in history. That he actually wanted to talk to me, because of the bond sealing, was more than clear to me, but without which his siblings would listen.   
"You'll need sturdy footwear," he gave me as a tip, before taking me to my room and leaving me alone so I could swap the jogging pants for pants and put on sturdy footwear. I didn't know what he wanted to show me, let alone what to expect, but it would force me out of my comfort zone once again.  
Elijah was already waiting when I stepped out of the room and, to my surprise, he was not wearing a suit, but a pair of jeans and a shirt. "That I would see you without a suit," said Klaus, curiously modeling his brother, "Any plans?" he informed me. "You have to ask your brother, I have no idea," I replied, and Klaus began to grin. His grin alone, said that he had not adolescent-free thoughts about his brother's plans, but I could hope that he was wrong. Even if Elijah, someone who kept his word, wasn't when Klaus was radioing in between and sparking him, you could never know how anyone behaved. 

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave the compound now?" Klaus quipped to Elijah, and he behaved as if he were the big brother, instead of Elijah. "Niklaus, I can guess very well whether it is a good idea to leave the compoundor not," reassured Elijah, his brother, and he looked at me. As if he asked me for help, but I would do a devil and get involved. This was something Klaus, nicely to discuss with Elijah alone.  
"Surely?" Klaus quipped, and turned to me, "Do you think you're smart to go out?" he told me, "Ithink your brother has his reasons," I replied, how should I know exactly what Elijah was up to? I could only hope that he only wanted to talk to me without his siblings listening to every word.   
Klaus modeled his brother and then me, he seemed to regret that he couldn't manipulateme, "Make sure my brother doesn't die," he said, leaving me alone with Elijah, "Say the hybrid to man," I muttered and Klaus grinned broadly at me before he disappeared into his studio. Super! Now I should as a humanbeing, make sure that a great vampire did not die that worked for sure super.  
"Niklaus has an penchant for the dramatic," Elijah added, "just like ordering a human being not to let an original vampire die? I forgot to put my superhero Cape on," I replied, causing him to smile. Why did he find it funny? I didn't find it funny. 

Elijah POV:  
On the way to the car, Ella was silent, I wanted to give her the opportunity without my siblings also hearing to give her opinion on the tape, as she would seal it if, because I would give her the choice under all circumstances. Even though I felt rather weird on the day, for a brief moment as if I could lose consciousness at any moment, I wouldn't force her to seal the tape.  
Even when she got in, she didn't say a word, she looked outside, looked at the surroundings, how the city was retreating and giving nature the space I wanted to show her, I hadn't shown anyone, it was a grotto, full of drawings of people who had lived here thousands of years ago. If you went further into the grotto, you found an underground lake, it was quiet there and it would give me the opportunity to talk to her without being able to hear the other.  
I watched her secretly, her hair that partially hid her face, the bright strands that spread through her dark blonde hair, it was longer and curly. Her blue eyes were not shining, she was sad and it almost hurt me physically that she had been deprived of the choice of whether she would return to her own life or whether she would stay.  
Her eyes had beamed when she told me about the anime and how she had come to write, but I had the feeling that she had not told me everything in relation to fan fiction, and soon I would find out what it was. 

When I stopped at a hiking trail, Ella looked around and then looked at me, "You want to hike?" she paused and sounded suspicious. "No, but the way leads past the place I want to show you, don't worry, I'm not afraid to fall over you," I assured her, to which she looked at me and replied, "I know, otherwise I wouldn't have come along if you forgot, I can't lie to you, but you can't lie to me, and I don't know you have anything to do with me."   
By this she meant her gift, the gift that drained her more and more, which sent her nightmares, I had not escaped that she had hardly slept the last two nights, I had heard her wake up again and again,how she had sometimes even woken up crying. I had the impulse to go to her, to take her in her arms and to comfort her, resist. It might have put them under even more pressure and that was the last thing I wanted.  
I held her hand as she tried to get out, Ella ignored my outstretched hand, she desperately wanted to prove that she made it on her own. A woman who had survived the witches, her gift and the fact that she had been born as a pure-incarnated earthly angel and my companion, she still wanted to do it all on her own and did not want to ask for help.   
She walked beside me as we followed the trail and the trees became denser, it didn't escape my attention, she kept turning around and looking at the path behind us. 

I had already noticed that someone was chasing us, I put my arm around her waist and brought it so tightly to me, "Don't say anything" I whispered into her ear and felt sie stiffen for a second.. Her steps were slow and I could feel that her knee had not yet fully healed, the steps that followed us were slowing down. Ella looked around, the trees became denser and the steps disappeared. Instead of getting closer, they became less and in the next few seconds the steps fell silent and the birds and other animals remained behind causing noises in the forest.  
"Where do you want to go?" Ella told me, while my hand was still resting on her waist, for the first time since I knew her, she allowed closeness. "That should be a surprise," I replied, "I don't like surprises," was Ella's answer. It didn't surprise me that she didn't like surprises. The path turned right and I led her to the left, between trees. Because she was so close to me, I could feel that her knee was not able to cope well with the ground, which consisted mainly of leaves and branches. Ella was surprised when I lifted her up and carried her on, put her hands in my neck for more support and her blue eyes were looking at me, I could feel her gaze on me, but also what a chaos of feeling was in her.  
The nightmares whose contents I did not know had cost her a lot of strength, the attack rather this morning, the headaches, were only the beginning until the bond was sealed. 

"Why are you doing all this?" she wanted to know, I reinforced the grip around her waist and legs, "What exactly do you mean?" I informed myself, trying to use words she understood instead of sounding like an aristocrat from the 18th century, because she probably didn't understand me then. "This one, all, you give me a necklace that looks damn expensive, you saved my life, according to Kol you barely slept or drank blood for two weeks and now you're out here and carrying me somewhere, why?" Ella said, and I could hear in her voice that she was unsure why I did it.  
I put her in front of the entrance, "I carried you here because otherwise you are too slow," I answered her, for which I reaped anincredulous look. "That's something Klaus would say" was her answer, turning to the entrance of the grotto. "You don't believe me?" I told her, taking her hand in mine as I walked slowly to the entrance to the grotto. "No" was her terse answer and I looked at her, Ella looking at me as if she was trying to figure out exactly what I was up to. Her Hand was still in my hand and yet she was skeptical of me. "Why don't you wear a suit? The Elijah I know would even wear a suit in an ice desert," Ella wanted to know about me.  
"In an ice desert, warming clothes are more preferable and why shouldn't I have other pieces of clothing in my closet, other than suits?" I asked her and Ella looked at me. "Don't answer my question or is the surprise so horrible that you didn't want to soak up your suits?" she quipped, and I pulled her to me. She stopped right in front of me, I could feel her breath on myskin, hersproutsmmersprossen on her forehead, her hand still in my,her blue eyes looking at me.. 

"It would be noticeable if I was walking here in a suit, wouldn't I?" I asked her, and I heard her heartbeat, which beat faster, "And what's here?" she wanted to know about me while I held her tightly. "You'll see that right away," I promised her and let her go. I forbade myself to think of how naturally her body had felt on mine, as familiaras if I had known her for manyyears and she belonged to me as a matter of course.  
In the grotto I brought out a flashlight and the murals were bathed in light, Ella looked fascinated at the drawings, some were detailed,while others were rather stick figures.  
"You didn't bring me here to show me some drawings, you wanted to talk about something," Ella told me, she had seen me through faster than I liked. "And from what conclusions do you draw that?" I answered her, Ella looked at me,"You wouldn't go out here just to show me drawings, the drawings are extraordinarily well preserved, but that's not the reason, it's about how the tape should besealed," she said, surprising me..   
"I have no intention of doing anything you don't want to do," I assured her, looking at Ella at the drawings, "There are only two options, either sharing blood, whatever that is supposed to work, or sex," Ella listed the options, noting that when she named sex, not only did she get goosebumps, but her heartbeat was also faster. An indication for me that she certainly didn't want to have sex to seal the bond. 

"Sharing the blood that Kol mentioned actually means two vampires drinking blood at the same time," I told her, and she looked at me. "Just a little detail, I'm not a vampire," Ella remarked, turning back to the drawings. I knew she didn't want to seal the bond by sleeping with me,I didn't know the reason, but I wouldn't force her to do something she absolutely didn't want.  
I stepped up to her, Ella turned to me, "How would you seal the bond?" she wanted to know about me. "This is a decision I can't make on my own, both parties need to feel comfortable with the way the bond is sealed," I told her. Ella looked at me, I took her hand in mine, "I want to show you something else," I added, leading her deeper into the grotto, each of her steps next to me, consciously. Her warmth, her life energy, her smell, which carried a hint of lavender, but with a smell that was all Ella.   
The woman next to me seemed unaware of the effect she had on men, I noticed when she walked to the car that some men had turned to her. Some had taken her clothes off with her eyes, that alone, had washed a wave of jealousy over me, an emotion that had completely surprised me. Why was I jealous? It wasn't as if Ella was mine, she was my companion, but she wasn't my property.

Behind an entrance was the underground lake, Ella looked up in awe, through a hole in the ceiling, sunlight fell and dipped the lake in a bright light, there was no need for a flashlight here. Ella stepped further into the grotto and looked up, her eyes glowing at the sight of the stalactites, when I watched her like that, I wondered, what had made her the person she was today? Someone who barely endured touching from others? Was it all about the memories? Or had someone done something to her that no one should be done to?


	28. Chapter 28

Elijah POV:   
I watched Ella look at the ceiling, "How does this blood share work with a human being and vampire?" Ella wanted to know from me without taking her gaze from the ceiling,"Very probably so that you have to drink my blood," I answered her and she looked at me, "You forgot the part where you drink mine," she added, turning to me.  
"You're doing well not being able to return to your world," I remarked, and for a brief moment I was able to look behind her mask. "I don't really have a choice, and if you even think about calling me a living legend, you'll end up in the lake!" she threatened me, "You're threatening a original vampire," I remarked with a slight amusing.  
The sadness in her eyes had made way for defiance, she was too proud to show how sad she was because she would never see her family again.   
"And? What do you want to do? Just lift me up again because I'm too slow?" she shot back, "That's a good idea," I replied, and Ella looked at me,the look she was thinking about fell into the category, deadly look.   
I took a look at my watch, we should slowly return to the compound, I didn't want to push Ella to drink my blood, but by midnight it wasn't too long. Ella went before me, I followed her and let my gaze wander over her body.   
The feeling of her body on mine when I pulled her to me came back to my mind, it had felt so familiar, I had never experienced it before. 

It wasn't until the car that Ella looked at me again, "How old are the drawings?" Ella wanted to know about me,"Definitely older than my family," I replied, "Are well preserved" was her comment and she got into the car. I sat back in the driver's seat and started the engine. "You wanted to talk to me without your siblings, did you?" Ella asked me, her voice had a slightly uncertain tone, "My siblings don't care how we seal the bond, it just touches you and me, I prefer to talk about such a decision without listening,"I told her and we left the wooded piece with the grotto behind us, it almost felt like a liberation. It was now clear how the tape would be sealed and I would get to know Ella better. Over time, if she left me, I would help her build a new life, maybe Freya even had a way to make her time with her family, even though I didn't know how it might be possible. I lacked the knowledge Kol had.  
"What does the place mean to you?" she asked me, "Rest and the place where my companion threatened me to push me into the lake if I call her a living legend," I replied, reflecting on her with a wry grin. "And he can laugh," she told me.  
She had spent far too much time with Niklaus and Kol.   
"Why shouldn't I be able to laugh? My laughing muscles are intact," I told her, to which she looked me skeptically in her eyes. I forgot too quickly that her mother tongue was not English,which is why I probably used expressions that Ella didn't know more often. Looking out on the street, I drove back to New Orleans and tried not to think of the young woman next to me, she triggered feelings within me that I had not felt in such intensity for many years, the urge to protect her, to take away from her the pain that life had imposed on her. To heal the scars she bore until they were just a shadow and the memories that were once so painful were only shadows of the experiences and she could lead a carefree life. 

But it would remain a wish, because Ella was not anyone, if the prophecy was true, she could, when her gift had reached its full potential, wipe out the world of the supernatural. Back at the compound, a few drunk tourists whistled Ella after, she didn't even react, the sting of jealousy that other men whistled at her surprised me, I had learned over the years to have my feelings under control and not to be drawn into ill-considered deeds, but right now I had the strong need to show the drunken tourist that a woman was not treated so much. Why did I feel this urge? Because Ella, unlike Hayley, was rather quiet or because she was my companion?  
I shook off the thought inside and followed Ella into the courtyard, where Kol and Niklaus were talking about whether I had already seduced Ella, because they both saw no other reason why I might have taken Ella with me. When they saw me, they both started grinning broadly. "And what was it like?" the two of them wanted to know from me, Ella was running across the courtyard and was soon out of reach that she wouldn't hear the rest that my brothers would say. "She can still walk," Niklaus said with a grin, adding, "After such a long abstinence, don't you have enough manpower?" to which Kol's ears closed. "I don't want to hear the answer," he said, overly loudly.  
"With my manpower everything is in the best order Niklaus, I haven't seduced Ella and I don't plan to do that, I'd prefer you both to refrain from making childish remarks, or are you still in puberty?" I informed myself, before leaving my siblings alone and looking for the person who was still a bit humped and after a trip to the grotto. , very likely to show little progress in the improvement. 

Ella POV:   
Before you could just walk through to the kitchen, a walk led to the left and because I was curious, I had followed the aisle and was now in a conservatory.  
A large glass front enclosed all 3 sides of the garden, even the ceiling was made of glass and even if it was still bright, you would certainlybe able to see the ster nelater, should you be able to see them. The garden that could be seen from here resembled a park known from castles, part was laid out like a park with different seating and part was a small forest, if Hope was bigger, she would surely find many good hiding places in it. If then the prophecy and Lucien did not come in.  
But only I had to go through the blood ritual, when he had drunk some of my blood in the cemetery, I thought I would dream. A dream in which the pain had been real.  
I could feel Elijah before he announced his presence, to roar through himself. I turned to the noise and Elijah looked at me anxiously, the worry was written in my face, "How do you feel?" he asked me, "From headaches aside and funny comments from your brothers about manpower, I don't want to know what that means, good," I answered him, and luckily Klaus and Kol had used a word that I wasn't sure of,whether it suggested Elijah had problems or not.  
Elijah looked at me, "I can tell you heard my brothers' remark," he said. "To not hear this, you have to be deaf," I replied to him, both Klaus and Kol had not spoken quietly about Elijah's manpower. And I had a guess as to what exactly the two meant, but I didn't want to think about it for a long time.

"So if you don't want to explain the word to her, I can take it on," Kol interjected, with a broad grin, standing next to his brother. "A word and your hair are pink tomorrow," I threatened him, which Elijah accepted with an amused grin, to which Kol grinned broadly, "So you know what manpower means," he said. "Wrong, I don't know exactly what the word means, but the way you both speak, I can think of it," I replied to him, to which Kol grinned at me broadly. "How did you manage that Elijah didn't wear a suit?" asked Kol. "Being kidnapped by witches from my own world and being a living legend,you should try it," I replied, Kol had been funny from time to time with his comments, because of the reactions of his siblings, but now I found myself in the situation and it wasn't funny anymore.  
"And then Cami claims that you are like him," was Kol's comment, leaving Elijah alone with me, his remark hanging in the room. That's when I looked at me, "That's interesting, why would Camille think you're like me?" He said it sounded more like he was asking himself the question instead of me. I didn't know how Cami thought I was like him, perhaps because she thought that was the case when you were a companion? I still didn't understand 100% how this had happened, but I would still have to go through a blood ritual today to avoid dying and taking a great vampire with me. For the reason that I preferred to be alone, I spent too much time with a certain great vampire.   
"You don't see any resemblance?" Elijah asked me, "No, it's the one I have sudden brown eyes and I'm dark-haired," I answered him, pulling a strand of my hair still in front, "Always street bait blonde," I noticed, and his gaze held mine captive.   
"Camille probably didn't mean the appearance," he corrected me, "No, more in character, even if I have no idea how far I would resemble you," I replied to him, and if I remembered his character description well, then not even half of my character characteristics applied to him,Elijah was different from i.ch.   
Elijah looked at me, "Although you have nothing to do with my family, you have no connection to it except the time on your skin, you have shown more loyalty thanmany others," he reminded me. "And that's why I'm like a vampire who knows what I'm much older than me?" I followed up and Elijah looked at me, "I'm almost 35 times older than your current age," he told me. Well, he was also much better in math than me.

"But that's not important in terms of the question," he added, and I looked at him. "I don't have the answer because I don't know what Camille means by that," I replied. Elijah looked at me, "You already know that Niklaus has much more on the kerb and his actions have not stopped me from bringing him to thercourt, your attempts to prevent me from getting to know you have no influence on my decision," he clarified, and went closer, "Evenif you don't want to tell me for a reason that I'm going toget to know you, I'm not going to let you know.“.   
"Because you have a responsibility to the weak people," I replied with bitterness in his voice. "Idon't see it as a responsibility if I want to keep you alive, apart from that you wear the time on the skin and even if I don't share the samen views as Rebekah, I'm not going to let you down, I promise you that I'm going to protect you," he promised me, taking my left hand in his. "I don't want to know more than the woman in front of me, you're going to be bound to me when the night is over, can I ask to get to know you?" he asked me, "I'm not very interesting," I replied without giving him an answer. „  
"Why don't you let me judge it for yourself?" he quipped, and his brown eyes looked at me, it was almost as if he could look into my soul, which chased an ice-cold shiver over my back.   
"What's interesting about someone like me? Growing up in Germany, going to school, then moving to the Netherlands, studying there and working for an energy supplier, very interesting" I summed up my life, letting out the years of bullying at school and at home from my father.  
"Even then there is more to tell," Elijah replied, letting go of my hand,


	29. Chapter 29

Ella POV:   
Sunlight woke me up, had it really happened yesterday? The Elijah blood of me had drunk, that he had held me and the weird warm feeling that had spread throughout my body, it felt like a dream. In the bath I drove over the place on my neck, to which yesterday Elijah, had drunk blood. It felt weird, the memory, of him, how he had instilled his blood in me, how he had held me. How he hadn't gone before he was sure I wouldn't fall over. 

Flashback:   
Elijah put me on the bed and examined the place where there were just two points in my skin. Carefully he drove over the healed skin and the touch alone, chasing several shivers over my back. The warmth of his body had long since disappeared, but the memory, his arms around me, his lips on my skin, the comic feeling of warmth that had set in after short pain, it was as if it still filled me.  
"Surely you're fine?" he asked me again, "I'm fine," I confirmed again, before Elijah could even make institutions to get me to eat something, even though I wasn't hungry, I'd stepped out of my body for a moment, I couldn't remember with the best will, but Elijah had looked worried , for the first time since I was here, I had noticed concern in his face.  
Elijah had stayed for at least half an hour before he went to his own room, not without first assuring himself that I was doing well.  
Flashback end. 

His promise not to let me down still reverberated, he felt responsible for me, as if it was his job, to take care of me and that bothered me. I didn't want him to feel responsible for me, it just brought tensions and, above all, Klaus distrusted me, no matter how many times Isaid, that I didn't want to do anything to his family.  
After I had moved and the only option left was a black long dress that reached up to my ankle, I left the room to land directly in a discussion between Klaus and Elijah.   
"I don't understand what you see in her Elijah, she's not even your guy," said Klaus, his brother, who stood in the library with his back to me and Klaus had seen me directly. "How do you want to judge who my guy is Niklaus, if you've really killed every person so far?" asked Elijah of him. "Then you like little blondes who really do everything you can to save them?" he said, I had to bite my tongue to say nothing that I would regret. No matter how much Klaus's words hit me and how stupid I found myself, I felt hurt by his words. I wasn't Elijah's type, in so many ways, but that didn't interest my heart. 

"First Niklaus, she does absolutely nothing to be saved by me, Ella has not chosen to be here, the witches have left her no choice and only for your information, Ella has agreed to seal the ribbon to protect your daughter, the witches now have no way to use her gift for herself and I have no plan to let anyone die innocent for me,"Elisaid. "Marcellus will stay here and make sure that none of the witches try to kidnap you," he said to me, without waiting for an answer and somehow recognizing my presence,he ran past me, followed by his brother Klaus, who smiled at me and rubbed his hands with delight.  
"You definitely have a good time with the act of the helpless man," Marcel said to me, as I looked at him, he looked at me with suspicion. "Just as you advised Gia to pretend she couldn't play music anymore? I don't play! I'm not a vampire and I'm not so stupid to risk my life in a world that isn't my own," I resisted and Marcel looked at me even more suspiciously. I had found it so shit when Gia had done exactly what Marcel had advised her, I didn't want to pretend to be weak, I wasn't weak. Only my rational mind kept me from not just taking to the streets of New Orleans and just running until I couldn't. But I didn't know Elijah had heard me what I had said about Gia.

Elijah POV:  
The memory of Ella, as I had held her in my arms, was so vivid that I expected every second to see her blond hair in front of me, her blue eyes that looked at me, the warmth that had roared over me, like waves onthe beach, as the ribbon was sealed. Her blood had tasted different, much more intense and yet I had mastered myself and had not taken too much from her. The pictures I had hidden behind the red door had re-entered my consciousness, but somehow Ella had prevented me from sinking into the memories. Only their presence had made me linger in the here and now, to feel their body on mine, the natural warmth produced by a human body had permeated me.  
One thing I knew since last night, Ella didn't want me to know more about her, she had a lot of emotional scars and struggled to trust anyone or ask for help. She tried to keep me at bay, but she didn't succeed well enough. 

Now on the new day, it was Niklaus who wanted to pay a visit to Blood from Wahr and Juliette de Roux. The only thing I wanted to do to her was to give her the choice to continue living or to die, just as she had taken Ella's choice to decide whether she wanted to go back.  
When we were back in the compound, I would like to see Marcellus, who had said to him earlier, made me listen. Marcellus shared Niklaus's distrust of Ella. No matter how many times Freya, Rebekah, even Kol next to me, assured him that Ella couldn't lie to me and I would know if she lied.   
But then Niklaus explained that she hadn't told me why she didn't want to get to know mebetter, even though it only mattered to Ella and me. But I would soon learn more about the reason for their reticence and it would be one that would amaze me. 

Juliette de Roux was already waiting for us at the cemetery.  
She stood by the altar of the one who was rich in the cemetery and modeled us. "So you sealed the ribbon with your companion," she said with an expressionless face, "You didn't really think we were going to let someone walk around with such a powerful, no protection?" informed Niklaus, suggesting that he intended to use Ella for himself. "It was a bonus that she was my brother's companion," Niklaus added, and the face of the witches in front of us became pale, she knew what Niklaus was capable of, but if he were to activate Ella, as he suggested, he would become invincible. That was what she wanted to prevent, she had wanted to use Ella as her weapon, for the witches, to destroy my family and Hope.  
"You don't know what you did, you heralded the end of all supernatural beings," Juliette warned, but her warning was the last thing she would say. Her heart still warm in my hand, her body fell to the ground. I dropped her heart beside her, Juliette had tortured ella with her witches, tortured her to death, brought her to the brink, then pulled her back and condemned her to a life by my side, only because she had been born as a paranormally gifted medium and earthly angel. 

Niklaus satisclosed his blood lust by killing a few of their witches who belonged to their circle. My desire to make the woman bleed for what she had done to Ella was satisfied. But I had other questions, questions that only Ella could answer me and I would get the answers. When we entered the compound again, a very angry Rebekah was waiting for us, "Nik are you completely banged through?" she wanted to know from Niklaus and the reason was that Marcellus, Ella had cross-examined, on the orders of Niklaus. "And why did you see reason to do this?" I told my brother, to which Rebekah added that he was paranoid and should stop tormenting my companion. "I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't take advantage of you," Niklaus resisted, and now Marcellus intervened, "Yes, I just almost lost my life because Rebekah doesn't agree with it and Ella has given me some very charming swear words and she has a few for you.".   
He looked as if something had hit him on the head, he turned to me,"Don't go near them, it's the one you want to get a paperweight to the head.".   
"I tend to take the chance rather small, because I didn't accuse her of pretending that she needed my help, but she said something interesting about Gia," I replied, and only his facial expression said enough, so he had really used Gia to convince me to let Niklaus down. And that's why she had to die.

"So she's right," I said, and Rebekah looked at Marcellus, "Really? Only this interrogation, where she loses her patience and throws the paperweight to your head and now that? You men are impossible," she commented, leaving us alone. Even though I had to punish Marcellus for what he had done, I had more of the need to look at her and hope that she wouldn't throw me a paperweight at my head, even though I hadn't seen her furiously before. To my amazement, I found her in the garden, she wore a black long dress that reached up to her ankle, it flattered her.. Ella wandered through the garden and seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet here, "Rebekah told me you threw a paperweight at Marcellus' head?" I asked her. Ella turned to me, "My patience has come to an end, Klaus can be glad that he wasn't there, otherwise the Briefbeschwerer would have had another goal," she told me. I didn't need her gift to know she was angry with me. "I can assume that Niklaus's incitement to an interrogation is not the only reason you are out here," I said.  
"At least not everyone gets on my nerves here where a certain Elijah Mikaelson is driving around like I should know," Ella replied to me, and only her gaze told me enough.

"Everyone who wants to reach me does, why should you be bothered with it? Because it seemed that you couldn't really suffer me," I answered her in my place and she looked at me, "Because I'm tired of being called your little angel, the little man, do you conclude that I can't suffer you? If that were the case, I would have left you in the cemetery," she clarified, revealing that she apparently liked me.   
"Then I can assume that you don't find me as repulsive as you do to my brother?" I quipped, and she looked at me. "I don't want to be called your little angel, I'm not an appendage, I'm an independent person, and if you call me your little angel, you have a problem!" she threatened me, the woman standing in front of me, a man, threatened me, a great vampire much older than her. "And where do I pretend tofind dic hrepulsive? Just because I don't want you to know me because it's right in your head? Because it's the logical one? Because I can't hear it anymore, can I supposedly be the perfect partner? Apart from the angel crap?" she added, and was clearly noticeably annoyed. "So I gave you the impression that I only wanted to get to know you because it's logical?" I paused, and her facial expression alone told me enough.  
Instead of answering me, she turned around and left me standing, I had given her the impression that she only wanted to get to know her because she was wearing the skin, because she had protected my family and had gone through hell.

After a short moment I decided to follow her and make it clear to her that I wanted to meet her, because I wanted to know more about the woman who had not left me in the cemetery, would I have done the same in herplace? I didn't know.   
Ella hadn't gone far, she had satdown on one of thebenches, when I sat down with her, she didn't move away from me as expected. I was used to her not wanting me near her, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted to get to know you as a logical reason,"I apologized to her, "That's what you said, English is a foreign language to me, but I understand enough to understand that," Ella corrected me.. "I didn't say you didn't understand me," I told her,to which she looked at me, "Just for giving me the impression that I wanted to get to know me better for logical reasons," Ella reminded me, and her words testified to how I had hurt her unconsciously.  
When I watched her now, I noticed that she kept hiding her face behind her hair, when I called her pretty, she looked at me inady,äubig an, the sun played with her hair color, even though she had dark blond hair, the sun caught a glow in it and made her almost look angelic. Although it could also be conceit, or did its angelside side manifest?


	30. Chapter 30

Ella POV:   
Elijah was sitting next to me and I could feel his gaze on me, I should have held my mouth better, I had said too much. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words," he apologized again. "Don't you, you have to do a lot more to hurt me," I disagreed, I didn't want to give him the power to hurt me. The very fact that I was now bound to him forever, would not age outwardly, could not die, was hard to believe.  
Elijah put his hand on my hand, ironically on my hand, on the wrist with the mark on my skin, me as Elijah's property. The warmth spread and the tingling came back, "I don't want to do anything like that," he answered me,, Elijah turned my hand and the time came out. "I want to get to know you, not because I see it as my responsibility to make sure you are safe, but because I want to get to know the woman who can feel my presence, the woman who gets on with my brother and attacked Marcellus with a paperweight for whatever reason," he added.

'I didn't attack him, the paperweight statue chose his head as a target, I can't even throw a ball, without missing the target," I corrected him, to which Elijah told me, "What did he say that you can throw a paperweight statue without touching him?" Elijah informed himself, and I knew one thing if I told him that Marcel, on behalf of Klaus, had accused me of wanting to get Elijah into bed and exploiting him, as he had done with Gia, that would only be a bigger gap between him. "Nothing important" I weighed in and tried to suppress the anger I felt in the memory. "If it's not important, why are you angry?" he quipped, and I felt I was caught, why did he have to notice that? "Because everyone calls me your angel, as if I am nothing but an object,"“ I said part of the truth, and he looked at me, whether he believed me or not, I didn't know. "Except Freya, everyone seems to forget my name," I added, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "As far as I can remember, I have not yet called you my angel," Elijah replied. "So you were there when Marcel called me your angel?" For my part, I had to bite my tongue, not repeat Marcel's guilt, I had not planned from the beginning that Elijah would take care of me, that he would take care of me, or try to get him to bed by pretending that I did not want him to know me. 

"No, but you said something interesting about Gia," Elijah replied, looking at me. I didn't even have a word to say about Gia before him. Er she should remember how she was for him. "To what extent?" I informed myself and deliberately presented myself stupidly.  
"Your excuse that English is not your mother tongue doesn't count, you're not stupid, as you're giving yourself," he insinuated to me, I certainly wasn't stupid, I knew that myself, but I didn't want to tell him about the advice Marcel had given her to get him to take care of her. Elijah pushed a strand behind my ear, the touch alone, was intimate. "Will you be at the campfire tonight?" he asked me, sounding insecure in his voice? Elijah Mikaelson was unsure? And did he deftly distract from the subject?   
"What campfire?" I asked him and could have hit me in the head, I couldn't really ask even more stupidly. Elijah told me that Rebekah had insisted on holding the campfire today, and that everyone would write down their wishes and then burning them.  
Rebekah would be happy if I was there, but that was more for the family, for her and her siblings, and as if Elijah knew what I wanted to say, he made it clear that Rebekah explicitly wanted me to be there.  
"And if you don't want to be there, you should say the Rebekah yourself," he added, "so she rips my head off?" I quipped, to which Elijah smiled, the typical Mikaelson grin he didn't show often. "As Niklaus said, you are now part of the family," was his response. Was that true?  
As Marcel sounded this morning, I wasn't convinced. 

"Have you really thought about what you want to do?" Elijah revealed another topic to which I had no answer. In my world, my goal had been to find a better paid job, pay off my debts, save to get my driver's license, maybe even find a job in the IT sector. But here? I didn't know what to do here, I couldn't go to university because I didn't even have papers. I didn't even exist officially. "Except to hope that no one thinks of me as the Ella of this world?" I answered him and tried to hide that I had no idea where to start, I didn't want him to be obliged to help me build a new life.  
"The reality is that I look like her, but I don't have long hair and a completely different taste in clothing and it's death, I have no papers, no passport, absolutely nothing, so I can't go anywhere without manipulation, or do you want to manipulate all of New Orleans and every tourist so that no one notices that a dead one walks among them?"?“ I added, and that made him think. He plucked seemingly unnoticed, on his sleeve, which he had been doing since the day Klaus had freed him from the clutches of her mother. Since then, Elijah controlled his emotions so much that he sometimes seemed a robot but he wasn’t. I was terrified of someone having the power to destroy me, he controlled his feelings to an extent, that he might never admit, having feelings for someone. 

"Just you're not death," Elijah corrected me, "I look like a dead woman," I replied, of course I knew I wasn't dead, but I looked just like the Ella of this world. "No, not really, you have blue eyes and freckles, she had green eyes, no freckles and long platinum blonde hair, you have dark blonde hair and curls, apart from that you have a narrower nose and your face shape is not like her angular, but rather round" he corrected me, adding, "And you dress very differently from her and certainly at the first moment you could be confused with her, but if someone has eyes in your head, you see that and you'll see that. It sounded as if he had not liked how the Ella of this world had dressed and it amazed me how many differences he had noticed between the Ella of this world and me. I wouldn't dress myself the way she did, but every woman should decide for herself how she wanted to dress.   
"It sounds like you disapprove of it," I said, to which Elijah looked at me, "Every woman should decide how to dress, I personally prefer not to see directly what a woman has to offer," he diplomatically packaged his answer.   
"That's an interesting way of saying that you don't like it when a woman has a plunging neckline and dresses figuratively," I replied, and he looked at me just because I didn't like to be figure-hugging and wearing deep necklines, it didn't mean others couldn't do it well.   
"Everyone has their preferences" was his simple answer. 

Elijah POV:   
Ella gave me a skeptical expression just because I personally had the preference that if I had a partner in my life, she didn't prefer to show what God had given her. That she did not want to tell me what she had indicated to Marcellus, it was clear to me that her gift had apparently manifested itself in the fact that the paperweight statue had hit Marcellus on the head without her intervention, he had either insulted her, or had accused her of something that did not affect her.  
"And yet you sound like you're looking at me as your property," Ella replied, and the look in her eyes told me she didn't agree with it. "You're not my property, you'd never be, but I'm sure I won't stand idly by if a man ever treats you unfairly," I told her, and Ella looked at me. Her facial expression was surprised and then her facial expression changed. "Then you can wait a longtime," was her answer, and the tone in her voice, I would have thought almost resignation, but it was something else. Something I didn't recognize.  
"How exactly do you mean that?" I told her, "Just as I said, I don't plan to meet any men, I have different priorities than any men," she told me. "And besides, how am I supposed to explain this?" she added. 

The relief that flooded me with her words led me to wonder what I felt for the young woman sitting next to me. Was it because of the tape that connected us? Was it because she had gone through hell because of my family and I was trying to help her live with the trauma?   
"It could be a tattoo," I suggested, to which Ella looked at me in disbelief, "A tattoo that's just a tone darker than my own skin color? And as a weird mother, it can't go through either, because the letter E is too clear to read for it," she told me, Ella was looking for reasons why she didn't see a partner for herself in the future, regardless of gender, because she hadn't told me that she wasn't attracted to men and I hadn't picked up any signals that she might prefer the female sex, leaving questions. But I would not get any answers, at least not in the near future. It was too early to do so. Ella might trust me enough at some point to explain to me what she meant. "What was the relationship with your family?" I pointed the matter back to Ella and I didn't miss her facial expression hardened.  
She no longer looked at me, "There's nothing to tell," she told me, but her voice told me the opposite, Ella missed her old life, maybe even her family, but that wasn't the case ,I wouldn't find out until later.  
"You've said that before," I answered her and got up, Ella followed my example and walked a few steps in front of me, back to the compound. I couldn't help but admire her figure in the dress she wore. It was a mystery to me why she hadn't had a partner in her world, I hadn't asked for a partner, but her reaction alone had shown me that she had neither a partner nor a partner, and I wondered why.

She was a pretty young woman, various men had taken her off with her eyes when I took her to the cave and that had only been on the way to the car.  
When I thought back to how her body felt on mine, her lips on my skin as she drank from my blood to seal the ribbon. It felt familiar, as if I had known Ella for many years, although that was not the case. At some point in the future I might find out why Ella didn't want to me to get to know her better, I had patience.


	31. Chapter 31

Elijah POV:   
Later in the evening I found my companion in the kitchen, to my surprise I found her at a table with Niklaus and he let her explain how the Dutch school system worked and how it had happened that she had grown up in Germany.   
"You lived in the Netherlands and don't understand the school system?" he asked amusedly, "How am I supposed to understand this if I only went to vocational school there? I never went to secondary school there and the system isn't exactly logical," Ella said, wearing a cardigan over the dress. "Elijah, your little angel gave me to understand, if I called her again your little angel, I would regret it," Niklaus let me know, and as Ella looked at him, she would make her threat come true. "And I'll be happy to help her with her revenge because she has a name and her name is Ella," I replied to him, where Niklaus looked at me and then to her.  
"What did you do with my brother?" he asked her, "Be glad that there is no paperweight statue nearby," I added, and Ella got up, she left Niklaus alone with me and joined Rebekah, who was already preparing the fire outside with Marcellus.   
"You're not so stiff anymore, she's good for you," Niklaus commented, and I let my gaze wander to the young woman outside, who was asked by Marcellus if she had told me anything. 

"And that's why you put Marcellus on her?" I informed myself, while Ella outside, to Marcellus, said that he should tell me that himself. To which Marcel replied that I would kill him, I would never have liked him. "I just forgot to tell Marcel that he should only take care of your angel and not ask a few questions," Niklaus replied.. The few questions had led Ella to attack Marcellus with a paperweight, and even though Rebekah asked her what exactly he had said, she didn't want to say anything about it.  
When I stepped outside with Niklaus, almost everyone had gathered at the fire, Camille and Davina had also come. I joined Freya and Ella as everyone else stood with their partners, although Camille and Niklaus both still claimed not to have any feelings for each other, Freya smiled at me knowingly before leaving me alone with Ella. Everyone in this family seemed to think that the legend of the companions would come true, Ella did not believe in it and I had my concerns. I wanted to get to know Ella, after all she was my companion and because for whatever reason, my family was not at the mercy of the witches.

"Have you ever thought of a wish you want to burn?" I told Ella, "That everyone who calls me your angel spontaneously explodes," was her answer, and all those who had the vampire hearing looked in our direction, only the people among us didn't know what Ella had said. "But your siblings already know that this isn't working or?" she quipped, looking at me, "After what happened today with the paperweight, that's a possibility," I told her. To which Ella looked at me in disbelief, "You tell me that I have a halo hovering over my head," Ella replied to me and Kol laughed at her answer. Even though the comedy was hidden from me, "No, I don't see a halo," I replied, to which Kol laughed even more and Ella looked at him skeptically. Rebekah told of the small tradition she had started years ago and everyone should write down a wish and then throw it into the fire.  
Did I have a wish i wanted to write down?  
Ella had written something down, in her mother tongue, but I knew the word past and something if I had read it correctly, let go. I didn't think of a wish, but I felt the need to protect Ella, she wasn't weak, but she was a woman and she had died before, once again I couldn't do it to her.   
I watched her face as she followed my sister's example and threw her wish into the fire, it hardly betrayed emotions, but in her it looked very different. Either she had dropped the wall around her emotions for a short time and I could feel it through the tape that connected her to me, or it was just so clear that I didn't need the tape for it.   
That tonight would end differently than I thought, I had no idea. 

After a while I noticed that Ella was moving away from my family, slowly but surely the company dissolved and I decided to follow her, Ella didn't seem very happy and if the band gave even a hint of how she felt, she was sad. When I found her, she was sitting on the bench, where I had found her this morning.  
As I sat down with her, I could feel her shrugging, I had hoped it would get better, that my presence would no longer have such a strong influence on her.   
But what she would soon tell me would cast a different light on the young woman in front of me, who had to reconsider my guess as to why she did not want to meet me.   
After a while, Ella asked me why I was here, "Because you're sitting here alone in the dark," I answered her, looking at me.   
"Why do you notice when I go somewhere and others don't?" Ella asked me, to which I realized that hardly anyone in her world had taken notice of her if I interpreted her answer correctly. Her face was closed and her eyes showed the pain she was trying to cover up.  
"Even if others may have given you the impression that you are not invisible, and since you are one of the few people who live here, it is noticeable when your heartbeat is suddenly gone," I replied to her, "but the only one here is you," Ella said.   
"Because I assume that you're going in voluntarily instead of sitting out here in the dark," I replied to her, to which Ella looked at me. "Otherwise what? Are you troughing me over your shoulder and carrying me in?" she paused, and slowly the grief disappeared in her eyes and gave way to defiance.

"A good idea, but I think you make the right decision yourself," I told her, I didn't think much of taking someone anywhere against his will. Even though Ella was suspicious of me, "Why does this sound like a trap?" she told me.  
When I watched her in this way, I wondered if her behavior could be blamed on her introverted personality, or rather her past, of which I had only got a glimpse, but enough to suspect that she was struggling to trust.  
I was ripped out of my mind when Ella got up and walked back to the compound with careful steps, I followed her and couldn't help but notice her figure in the dress.   
Ella was an attractive young woman, which she herself did not seem to notice, her way fascinated me, on the one hand she was someone who was aware of the dangers of this world, war, but she could not say anything about Niklaus, no matter how dangerous he was and how unpredictable, Ella did not let herself be told anything about him. Why did she fascinate me so much? Was it because she came from another world and looked at me from time to time as if she had already seen much more than me, she used her knowledge that she had about my family and me did not have to her own advantage. But I didn't know why.

In her room, which still had no personal characteristics, she pulled the curtains. Ella was tired and I could see how exhausted the whole situation was. Added to this were the nights when she barely slept, because of the nightmares that still haunted her. But she didn't want to be helped and I couldn't force her. I didn't want to force her either, it was hard enough for Ella to accept that she was in my world.  
Even though it still sounded incredible to me, Ella hadn’t abused her knowledge that she had about my world and my family and me. I didn't know why yet.   
"Will you stand in the door frame all night?" she told me and sat down on the bed, I stood up to her and sat down with her. "If it makes you sleep through a night," I told her. To which Ella looked at me, "Do you think this is just because there is someone who miraculously stops the nightmares? That the memories no longer have a grip on me?" she asked me and for the first time I could see the real Ella, who still struggled with the memories and did not want to ask anyone for help.   
"No, but then someone is there for you, you don't have to fight this fight alone," I told her, she didn't have to fight this fight alone and I would stand by her.   
"It's not a fight, I've done it before, I'm going to do it again, I don't need anyone to tell me what I can do and what I can't do," she resisted and I put my hand on her. "I don't have in front of you to say what you can and can't, I know you're not doing well". My words faded away without an answer on their part.   
I couldn't get it over my heart and leave her alone now, the tape that connected me to her showed me how much she was suffering from the nightmares.

Ella POV:  
"Should I beat purplish trees instead? Which would result in me breaking my neck because my coordination skills are shit," I replied to him and he looked at me. "What exactly do you mean by purplish trees?" Elijah told me, he didn't seem to know purzel trees. So I had to try to explain to him what the sports teachers saw as a good exercise, but I saw it as a method of torture, which I also said to Elijah, to which he grinned.   
"For the way you don't want me to meet you, I've learned a lot about you," Elijah said, "That I suck at sports for obvious reasons? Very interesting fact" I spoke to him directly, just because I had told a few details from my life, that did not mean that he got to know me. Elijah made it too easy for me to tell me something about me, he made me feel honestly interested in me and not just hypocritical and secretly thinking, what a funny person.   
"I don't know how you come up with the idea that you couldn't be interesting," Elijah replied to me, to which I looked at him doubtingly, how could he please find me interesting??   
Was it because of the tape that connected me to him? Did he want to get to know me better?


	32. Chapter 32

Ella POV:  
Elijah had left me alone less than an hour ago and I had since tried to focus on the book in front of my nose. Again and again the memories caught up with me and became more and more difficult to push the memories away. I didn't want to be thrown back into my past, the memories were just moments, moments that were far too clear in my eyes, the witches had done all the work. Old wounds torn open.   
I left my room and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Klaus sat in the kitchen and he seemed amazed when he saw me. "Can't you sleep?" he told himself surprisingly kindly,, "I just wanted to get a glass of water," I answered him and he looked at me.  
"You're not a good liar," Klaus said, as he handed me a glass of water, "How can I understand this?" I told him, "Well, I've watched you with Elijah, except for the fact that you are companions, connects you more than just the bond, but for reasons that aren't clear to me, you try to keep my brother at a distance”.  
"I know that my brother is worried about you, he was the one who found you, and even though I believed for a while that it was invented, you proved to methat you were telling the truth," Klaus said, taking a big sip from his glass.

"And how did I prove this to you?" I wanted to know from him," How you deal with my brother tell me enough, I have watched you and even though I still have a veil as to why you want to prevent my brother from getting to know you better, there is nothing against a friendship?" Klaus asked me and emptied his glass. "Only something like this companion bond doesn't create friendships,“ I replied. I didn't want to fall in love, I knew Elijah still had feelings for Hayley and I didn't want to take away the chance to not be with her at some point in the future.  
"What then?" Klaus wanted to know, "I have no idea and I don't want to find out, I'm already bad at building friendships, let alone keeping them intact, so why should I try to build a friendship based on the fact that my life is tied to Elijah?" I listed, there was no basis, there was only the bond that Elijah had sealed with me to save us both from death.

"The two of them have a lot more in common, for one thing you like both books and I've never seen my brother like that, he's had partners and he's the one who cares about people, but you're bringing something to light in him, it's almost like you're taking a burden off him," Klaus replied. He left open what I supposedly showed in Elijah, the said brother entered the kitchen, still dressed in his suit.  
"What exactly does Ella bring to my appearance Niklaus?" Elijah informed Klaus as his brother tried to steal past him. "Lightness, you're less stiff," the blonde replied, disappearing before Elijah could react.   
"Why do I get the impression that everyone is trying to influence you in your decision?" he said, as if asking about the weather. Elijah looked at me. Why did I have to end up in another world where there was someone who could look behind my facade and not be fed with any excuses?   
I couldn't think of an answer, so I was silent and took a few sips of the water. Elijah came closer, he studied my face and I could feel that he was worried about me.

"Can't you sleep?" he said, the question that seemed to preoccupied him, "If that were the case, I would most likely hit my pillow in frustration, I'm not a patient person, and if I'm tired, I'll get uncomfortable," I replied. I could become unbearable when I was so tired but couldn't sleep. What made Elijah smile, I had subconsciously told him something about me again.  
"I can't imagine you can get uncomfortable," he told me, handing me a full bottle of water, it was weird how fast he moved and that I didn't even register it. For me, Elijah moved like a human being and it became more and more normal for me to be in the presence of a vampire.  
"You never really told me if you had a favorite character in the series, where you know my family and me," he suddenly asked the question I wanted to avoid. How could I explain to him that I had found him interesting as a character, because you didn't always know directly why he acted like him?   
"And why do you want to know?" I asked me, to which Elijah looked at me, "After what you told me about the fan fiction writers, it seems unlikely to me that you didn't have a favorite character in the series, or at least found one more interesting than others," he told me. "Because I used to write fan fiction and read it for a while, do you assume that I liked at least one character?" I paused, trying to keep my heartbeat under control so as not to betray myself. Elijah looked at me, but before he could answer me, a figure appeared behind him, she was completely wrapped in black, and a skeleton hand stretched out after him. The freezing fear that spread in me at the sight of the skeleton hand made the blood in my veins freeze.

Pictures of Elijah falling to dust in front of me, he was ripped with me to the other side as his family mourned for him shot past my inner eye.   
But before the figure could touch him, it disintegrated into dust, Elijah examined the dust and let the dust trickle through his fingers.  
"How is this possible?" he muttered more to himself, Elijah kept me from even getting close to the dustiest down on the dressing, out of reach of the dust, which Elijah noted with a soothing nod. He was troubled and it was not a good sign when Elijah was worried. I had learned that by now.   
This world was dangerous and it proved it to me once again.   
Elijah cleared the dust and then painstakingly washed his hands and examined his suit for the essence's residue before taking off the jacket. I could feel his closeness as he approached, but he was a vampire, but his body still radiated warmth.  
"I last saw a soul-eater 500 years ago, Niklaus was looking for a Petrova doppelganger in Europe, and then the beings were called to punish witches who had been put to shame," he told me, adding, “These beings eat the soul of their victim, they can become dangerous to you because you are paranormally gifted." 

"And you found Katherine at that time," I said, and Elijah looked at me, "What don't you really know?" he asked me as he put his hands on the dressing and was so close to me. "What this soul-eater wants from me and why the time is on my skin, both questions that you can't answer," I answered him and could feel his breath on my skin, normally this closeness would scare me, get me to run away, because the closeness was just too much. But since the tape was sealed, Elijah had changed, and I had only noticed the change with him. The closeness to him was pleasant, as if I had wrapped myself with a cuddly blanket and read a good book, reminded me of the closeness, the few moments when I had felt safe. Sure..  
"The witches must have kept blood from you, a soul-eater needs blood to find his sacrifice," Elijah revealed further information, "That means more of these skeletons?" I noticed, looking at me, his determination to save his companion from the fate he had seen many years ago, was clearly clear from his eyes. "Not if I can prevent it" was his answer, and the next moment I was in his room, where he dropped me off on his bed. The dizziness invaded me as Elijah went to his bathroom, probably to get rid of every trace of the soul-eater. First the witches had been after me, now it was a soul-eater. I really attracted threats. 

Elijah POV:  
A soul-eater would have almost cost Ella her life, these creatures were dangerous and they were now behind her. I had left her on the bed and was still washing the smallest trace of the soul-eater from my body, I couldn't take the risk and she with the dust, even the smallest trace could end fatally for her, within a few hours.  
I didn't know how the bond that connected my companion with me protected her from a soul-eater.   
When I moved back into the room, Ella was still sitting on the bed, as I sat down with her, she asked me, to my astonishment, if I wasn't tired of having to play the savior again and again. "I don’t see it as a task, you are a human being, your gift, and the fact that you were born as an earthly angel, don't deceive you about the fact that someone sent the soul-eater to kill you," I answered ihr and she looked at me.  
Her gaze was unfathomable, different emotions were reflected in her eyes, it was still surreal.   
"So I'm supposed to spend the night here now?" she asked me, but it sounded more like a statement. "I'd prefer you to stay here," I answered her honestly and Ella looked at me.. "Because this being is after me or because you think you can prevent this being trying to kill me again?" she told me, "Both," I answered her honestly.

The connection I felt to her was strong, it was abundantly clear that the Companions had become legend and even if she was skeptical of me..   
Ella got up and walked around the bed, with interest I watched as she slipped under the sheets on the other side and looked like the edge of the bed. Some of her behavior gave me puzzles, but I knew for sure, Ella was over-cautious about her past and what she had experienced.   
Later I heard at her heartbeat that she had fallen asleep, I had already made the light and yet I could recognize her shape very well in the dark. She lay on the edge of the bed to have as little contact as possible, her sleeping face was facing me. How was it possible that she came from another world and although she knew who we were and what we had done, she had not betrayed my family. Who was Ella? And would I ever learn more about them? I couldn't deny one thing, the connection that had existed from the beginning made sure that she was always near me. Instinctively I sought their closeness and they mine, most probably unconsciously.


	33. Chapter 33

Elijah POV:   
The next morning it was the rays of sunshine that woke me up, usually I was awake early, but this time not, my companion was lying next to me, in my sleep either I had moved closer to her, or she was close to me. She seemed peaceful and her heartbeat told methat she was still asleep deeply, the sun's rays framed her hair and made her appear golden.   
A warm feeling spread at her sight in the chest area, the tingling that joined and spread in the lower abdomen became stronger.   
Ella was a pretty young woman and even though the circumstances in which she had entered my life were not common place, I would do everything to ensure that nothing happened to her that she did not fall victim to my enemies.   
Maybe Niklaus was right and I started to develop feelings for Ella, or it was just the bond that connected her life to mine and in other ways. No one could say in what way one was connected, it was different with each mate couple,but one thing had been emphasized again and again, the bond created a deep bond, but the bond could not feign any feelings.   
If I developed feelings for Ella, it wasn't because of the bond that connected us. 

Carefully I straightened up, I didn't want to wake her up, she needed her sleep. When I moved in, entered my room, the bed was empty andd Ella was gone. My hearing told me that she was in her room and was doing the shower.   
Later, when I spent several hours gathering information about earth angels to find out why the witches were clearly afraid of Ella, the man in that person entered the library. The shower gel she had used spread a light vanilla scent that suited her, it wasn't too strong, rather the vague promise of the sweet vanilla.   
"Klaus will you stop burying yourself in the books" her voice broke through the silence that had spread in the room, the tone in her voice, judging, she was not of the same opinion as my brother. "And why can't he tell me that himself?" I informed myself, and when I met her gaze, there was hardly any emotion to read.   
"I prefer to be in one piece tonight," she told me, suggesting that Niklaus had made his usual threats. It was not yet clear to me whether he wanted to test Ella or if he intended something else. 

"Something interesting?" she pointed the subject to the books that lay in front of me, most of them were written in ancient English, some were already so old that the writing fades, for Ella the language was probably too difficult to understand, even though I noticed that she had a particularly good sense of languages and for more old-fashioned expressions. "Nothing we don't already know, earth angels seem to be almost as feared as we are," I replied to her, standing up. "Earth angels are almost as feared as a great vampire?" "When an earthly angel has reached its full potential, they can bring back the dead, or wipe out entire cities, but I haven't found anything that speaks of an earthly angel with paranormal abilities or the gift of healing," I added, and Ella looked at me.  
The news of what she could do as a born earthly angel scared her more than the fact of being near Niklaus and me. Even my presence didn't scare her that much.  
"So if I lived long enough for it, could I kill entire cities or get people back from death?" she summed up what I had found from the book of information.   
"It's a possibility," I answered her honestly, and didn't even need the connection to her to see that this revelation put even more pressure on her. 

"And next I get wings and a halo," she muttered more to herself, even though she had slept better the last night, I could still see the tiredness, it hurt to see her suffering and not being able to help her.   
"That would be nice, please, the stiff old-fashioned brother and his angel," Niklaus remarked, and had brought Camille with her, but before she could say something, Ella told him that he was absolutely not funny and if he called her my angel again, he would definitely regret it.   
"Then I'd like to hear what you want to do," Niklaus told her, grinning broadly, "I'm not so stupid and tell you what I'm up to," she replied, to which Camille smiled, but she also worried Ella. "It was worth trying," Niklaus commented, ordering Camille to follow him, which earned him a comment on how to deal with people instead of treating them like dogs.  
"Whatever you plan against Niklaus, I'm not going to stop you," I promised her, "Wouldn't you manage," Ella replied, I had the guess that if I stopped her, I would also be a victim of her revenge and I honestly didn't want to find out what exactly she would do with me.   
"And if I still want to stop you?" I paused, to which Ella looked at me, "Then Kol will certainly help me to make you harmless, or Rebekah, siblings are very quickly ready to help in such matters," she replied with a smile. Kol would certainly help her, Rebekah probably even if she had the right reasons. 

"It sounds like you have siblings yourself," I remarked, noting that she had a younger sister, 5 years younger, but she never had a good relationship with her. They had argued more than holding together that my siblings, when it mattered, kept to me, they didn't know from their sister. Even though Niklaus reminded her of her sister in some ways, "How does he remind you of your sister?" I informed myself as I followed her into the kitchen. "Klaus sees herself in the right and does not apologize, she always did, she was right, only she was right and Klaus reminds me of that, but he would do anything for his family, something I'm not sure she would do," she replied to me, and I could guess that despite everything, her family was missing her.   
"We've always had a difficult sibling relationship," she added, appearing to doubt whether she should eat something or not.   
"And again you told me something about you," I remarked with a slight smile on my lips, to which Ella looked at me, "Because I have a sister who reminds me of Klaus?" She paused and the incredulous tone in her voice, also marked on her face. Pure disbelief. 

"For the way you don't want to get to know you, you've already told me a lot about you," I analyzed her and watched her facial expressions. Ella looked at me as if she was trying to figure out what I was doing with the analysis.   
"An insider told me that you wouldn't give up anyway and he compared you to a red-mouthed man who bites in his prey," she told me, leaving open which of my siblings had compared me to a dog. "So I'm like Rottweiler?" I told myself, "According to the insider already,"she replied to me and turned to the right. Just when I wanted to ask her who my siblings were the insider, a familiar voice penetrated my ears. Hayley and Jackson were back, and Niklaus didn't seem very pleased with the fact Jackson had his daughter on his arm, which I said he didn't want to see his daughter in the arms of a wolf.   
Niklaus came into the kitchen and carried Hope on his arm, "It's hard to believe," he snorted angrily, ignoring Ella and me. "How does he come to carry my daughter on his arm," he added annoyedly, and just when I wanted to notice something, Niklaus fell on the fact that he was not alone with his daughter in the room.

Instead of saying something, he left the kitchen with Hope and left Ella alone with me again. Niklaus was heading for another confrontation with Hayley and Hope would be the victim again if I didn't step in.  
"You should let Klaus and Hayley sort this out on their own, they have to arrange themselves," Ella remarked to me, as if she had read my thoughts. Just when I wanted to saythat Hope would be the victim, Freya came into the kitchen with her on her arm.   
"Ella is right, it's not good if we get involved and you have another job," said Freya, my companion, right, it was amazing how quickly my siblings accepted Ella and welcomed her into the family. Even Niklaus seemed to like Ella.   
The other task was to keep Hope happy until her parents stopped arguing and Freya needed Ella to find out who had put the soul-eater on her.  
To my astonishment, Hope was less interested in her toys and uncle, she was more interested in Ella, although Ella had said she couldn't do much with children, but she was still nice to Hope.   
"It seems that Hope sees something that we can't see," Freya remarked, as Hope tried to reach for something where nothing could be seen.  
I watched her attempts to grab something, it seemed to have to do with Ella, because she kept looking at Ella and wanted to reach for something next to her, or rather behind her. 

When I lifted her up and joined Ella with her, Hope reached for something and held a bright white feather in her hand the next moment. Hope could see Ella's wings, which she already had, but because she was too young, they were still invisible.   
Both Freya and Ella looked at Hope in amazement, but she smiled happily and held the feather. "How did you get the feather?" asked Hayley, as she took over her daughter fromone arm, and her father also looked at us with anticipation, even if he looked as if a whole pack of wolves had tried to tear his clothes. Hayley himself didn't look much better either, but one thing seemed to have caused the altercation, they had agreed on how they wanted to continue to be there for their daughter.  
"The feather comes from Ella, your daughter can see the wings that are invisible to us because she is too young an angel of earth," Freya explained, looking at the feather that Hope held in her hand.   
"This feather will protect your daughter, the energy that comes from it will protect her for a very long time," my sister added. I couldn't help wondering if the fact that Ella had been brought into our world was the hope for my family was the healing for my family that we thought was Hope. Perhaps Ella could help my family and take away the burden of hope on Hope.


	34. Chapter 34

Ella POV:   
Hope had a feather of my wings that would protect her? I had wings? Right wings?   
I couldn't see or feel them and that was true of everyone in the room except Hope. I didn't know how to handle this information, let alone form words that made sense, my head was empty. First the soul-eater, now that, what was the next thing that this world would throw in my way?   
"Then we would have proof that you really are an angel," Klaus remarked to him with an annoyed look, he should really stop telling me again and again that I was an angel, I already knew that myself. What has now been confirmed by the pen, which Hope refused to give up. However it was possible that she held a real feather in her hands, my logical mind told me that it could not be possible, but I saw the proof in front of me and all the other adults as well. That being said, with the exception of Hayley, each of those present would be many years older.ren.   
"Niklaus, that Ella is an earthly angel, we already know," Elijah remarked, and Hayley surveyed the pen that Freya said would protect her daughter for a long time. We would soon find out what exactly this protection looked like. 

"Have you ever seen such a radiant feather before?" Klaus informed his brother, "Have you ever seen an earthly angel in his angelic form?" Freya informed him. Something new that I didn't know, so there was also an angel iced shape,what was the next? I would be able to fly with these wings?   
Hayley and Klaus left Freya and Elijah alone with me, she had found the source of the soul-eater, but an uneasy feeling crept into me, that the identity would mean nothing good and reveal a part of their past that Freya preferred to leave closed.   
"There is an angelic form?" Elijah informed his sister, Freya affirmed this, explaining that when an earthly angel had reached its true form, even normal mortals could see it. So I could expect a lot more.   
"The soul-eater is after her not only because she is an earthly angel, she has the ability to heal, the person who commissioned the soul-eater wants to claim the ability for herself," Freya revealed part of what she had seen. But I didn't get rid of the feeling that she already knew more. 

I left Elijah and Freya alone, so not only did I have wings that I could neither see nor feel, my ability that I hadn't even noticed myself, made sure that a soul-eater wanted to steal my soul because the ability was valuable to someone else?   
In the room Elijah had assigned tome, I leaned against the bed and let myself sink to the floor, I could look outside from my seat and see the blue sky.   
When I thought back to what the last meeting with my family was like, we had broken up in strife, I hadn't felt understood, let alone that they were listening to me, I felt no matter what I was saying, no one heard me as if I was speaking a language that no one else understood.   
The feeling of being alone, of being incomprehensible, of being frustrated, of being very much, I could still remember it very well. I felt knocked out, I didn't have a proper relationship with my sister, we argued more than anything else, she was a very dominant person.   
I was just too stupid (?) to fight myself, I couldn't get me under the means of them.   
But now I was in a different world, one full of magic, various supernatural creatures, and apparently one of them. Apart from being the companion of a great vampire and thus automatically had a target on my back.  
But what didn't scare me, it was supposed to be, but what scared me was the bond that tied me to Elijah. It was already strong. 

I didn't even have to guess where he was. He was discussing with Klaus what they had experienced, what this meant for Hope, and that I knew where he was and what he was doing, scared me the greatest. If I could, he knew where I was and why I probably didn't want to meet him. The very thought caused the unpleasant feeling of nakedness, I had never told a living soul about my asexuality, and the thought that he could know about it, without which I had decided to tell it, felt weird.  
But if he already knew, why hadn't he asked me about it. The logical part of my brain led to him talking to me for sure, or he would wait until I said something myself, but that didn't suit his behavior.   
If that were the case and he knew about it, he would have addressed me, but if I trusted my feelings, he knew nothing about my asexuality.   
If I just imagined telling someone about it, I got sick. 

Elijah sat next to me and looked worryingly at the lake that lay in front of us. We were at a small lake with different huts, it was quiet and yet it felt full.   
"Because you're asexual, you didn't want me to get to know you? Because of something that so many people have come up with? Imagined it?" he said, which I feared i would ever hear. 

I shook my head, I probably wouldn't get such a reaction from Elijah, but the fear that he wouldn't believe me, or would laugh at me, would consider me a jammed prude nun, had only become stronger since the tape.   
Why would he laugh at me? Why did it bother me what others thought? I wasn't like others anyway, I was from another world, I wasn't like others.   
And yet the thought of telling someone I was still struggling to accept how I was, my stomach pulled up and I felt the ice water running through my veins.   
I should stop thinking about something that wouldn't happen, I'd do the devil and talk about asexuality with a vampire who, unlike me, was much older.   
That very different things would happen soon, I had no idea at that time. 

A/N: The reaction Ella imagines here is a horror idea for her, what the horror imagining Elijah says, asexuals (Ace) often get to hear when they openly deal with not feeling sexual attraction. Ella struggles with it because she is already different because of her gift, then asexuality comes along and then she is also from another world. All this makes her special, even though she just wants to be normal.


	35. Chapter 35

Ella POV:   
It was already after 10 o'clock in the evening, but I had no intention of going up again,instead I sat here at the kitchen table, in the niche and held a fennel tea in my hands, although I was wearing warm jogging pants, a hoodie and warm socks, was still cold to me. As if someone was running over my grave, I was feeling so cold.  
Luckily Klaus had stopped interigating to explain why I didn't want to get to know his brother better, he had only threatened to send his brother behind me.   
I didn't know why it was so important for Klaus that I was near his brother Elijah, I couldn't just leave the compound. Strictly speaking, I could, but I wasn't life-weary and honestly I was too cowardly, I knew exactly what dangers were lurking out there, after seeing the soul-eater, I'd have to be forced outside. Voluntarily, I wouldn't even leave the room.   
When I remembered the stories where it seemed so easy to let someone approach them, maybe I was still secretly linking touches with pain, because that had been a big part of my youth, pain. 

But that still didn't explain how it was possible that I was his companion. I, of all people, someone who really had nothing in common with, with the partners he had, of whom I knew from the series. And yet he seemed interested in me, what kind of interest did I not know and quite honestly? I didn't want to find out, the idea that someone might be interested in me was so absurd.   
So many times I had heard that I wasn't interesting, useless and stupid, that I found it hard to believe someone was different.   
Perhaps it was only the fascination that I came from a world other than his well-known that resulted in his interest. I didn't know at that time that I was more than just terribly wrong.   
Why did I think about why Elijah Mikaelson did something? He was a mystery and I was his companion. Would it end in a classic way that I would end up falling in love? Something I had only experienced once in my life and the guy absolutely hadn't been able to suffer. What kind of funny person was I actually that I had fallen in love with a guy Ihadn't been able to suffer from abso lut?

One advantage was that I no longer had to speak to customers who had questions for me that I couldn't answer. How should I know how an energy bill was calculated? I wasn't a math genius at all, but that went beyond my understanding.   
When I thought about working as an introverted person, at a customer service because I hadn't been accepted anywhere else, others would laugh.   
It was frustrating to hear again and again that you were not suitable for a job because you had a "German" accent. I hardly had an accent when I spoke Dutch, only if I spoke the Dutch word for school, then you could hear it. But as soon as someone heard that dass I had been born in Germany,I suddenly had a strong German accent.  
It was frustrating and had cost me a lot of nerves, but now I didn't have that worry anymore, I wasn't in my world anymore. Here I would have to look for a job at somepoint, but I didn't know what and when, as long as the soul-eater was behind me, I wouldn't be able dass to put a foot out of the house without Elijah or his siblings being near wusste me. Most likely Elijah anyway, because he was the only reason that the soul-eater had not yet been able to kill me.

It should frighten me how frivolous the words formed, how recklessly I thought about the end of my life, but because the witches had already brought me to the brink of death several times, the thought was no longer shocking or scared me.   
Apart from that, according to Kol, I couldn't really die any more and wouldn't age any more, at least externally not. I'd forever look like I looked at 28, which had to feel similarly weird for Elijah whenever he was transformed.   
Has this ever been mentioned in the series? As far as I didn't remember, but it didn't matter, I wouldn't ask him because it would evoke memories and it would torment him. Something I didn't want to do. I didn't want to torment anyone, whether that was intentional or unconsciously.  
The hand of the watch was already approaching the 11 o'clock mark and I had to slowly but surely try to sleep, even if I doubtedto find a lot of sleep.   
Just as I was leaving the kitchen, Kol was walking down the aisle, "Did anyone have a long night?" he tried to lure me out of the reserve. "What exactly do you want to say?" I told him, I already knew what he was going to do,but I didn't even have an attacking surface in front of him.  
"Even a blind person can see how strong the connection between my brother and you is, that's not just what happens," he told me, what exactly did he mean by a strong connection? 

"Even though I suspect it's because you don't come from ourworld," he added, leaving open why he had brought up the strong connection.   
Kol went into the kitchen and left me alone, so he could see the connection between his brother and me? When I arrived in my room, Elijah was already waiting for me.  
I had completely forgotten that I should not spend the nights alone, because the soul-eater could then kill me more easily.   
"I can't remember you telling you you're a night owl," he greeted me, "I'm not," I replied, leaving him in my room. I moved around in the bathroom, and when I looked in the mirror, I was startled by the circles of my eyes that had formed under my eyes. I looked like a ghost, my face was pale, explaining why Elijah had asked me if I was a night owl, I looked like I hadn't slept for days.

Back in the room Elijah was still there, no wonder he wouldn't give up so easily, even though I was still trying to keep him at bay. What worked damn badly, because I could feel exactly that the tape was pulling me close again and again, as if invisible forces kept pushing me in his direction, for him it was probably the same, why else would he spend two weeks "finding a human being" ? Although the danger that I could have been dangerous to his family had most likely played the biggest role, both Klaus and Kol claimed otherwise. And the two had to know, after all, they spent most of their time with Elijah.   
Even if the thought that Elijah might have an honest interest, scared me, no one had ever come so close to me, let alone anyone had ever drunk my blood. It was romanticized but it was still a surreal experience for me.

Elijah POV:  
The next morning the first thing I felt was Ella, she was lying next to me, after the nightmare last night I had taken her in my arm and she had fallen asleep in my arms. I felt so useless because I couldn't help her because I couldn't take away her nightmares, more than being there for her, waiting until she was ready to trust me, I couldn't do it. One thing was clear, I wouldn't let her down, because of me she had gone through hell, she had to seal the Companion Ribbon with me, otherwise we would both be no longer alive and I couldn't do anything against the soul-eater, except to make sure that she wasn't alone at night, so that he wouldn't eat her soul.   
At the moment, her head was on my shoulder, this was the first time in my life that I allowed someone so close to whom I had no romantic relationship, but I had never believed in the Companions Legend, but here she was.   
One thing I knew for sure by now, she hadn't had a partner in her world, her behavior matched that, she hadn't had a firm partner, male or female. Which I was able to attribute partly to her gift and partly to her past. Since I had freed her from the hands of the witches, she had withdrawn, Niklaus had already told me that she was paying attention to what she was saying and she shrugged at unconscious movements. 

Ella must have left a big impression on Niklaus, as he had stopped calling her my angel. Er called her by her name, even though she didn't use her full name, I still found that he best suited her, but I respected her decision, even though I didn't know the reasons.  
It became clear to me that I would do everything i could to protect her against the soul-eater, just as Rebekah had already aptly remarked that the bond that connected me to her was strong and it awakened the protective instinct in me. Ella moved in her sleep and turned around, the loss of her body heat made me realize how natural her closeness was for me.  
Soon I would learn more about her and explain a lot of things that I had no explanation for now.

A/N: It can be that his thoughts, his adjustment to the situation with Ella and being this close with her, can be described as ooc. I think since the bond is pulling both to each other, it makes sense for them to be comfortable with each other. We haven’t read Ella’s experience yet, but stay tuned 😊


	36. Chapter 36

Elijah POV:  
Her hair touched my fingers as she moved in her sleep, it was still unreal, I had really found my companion.   
When I thought back to the two weeks, the agonizing hours where I didn't know where she was, what was done to her, my stomach pulled up in anger. 

Flashback:   
Anger at the uselessness I experienced in the moment, rushing through my body as wind swept through a corridor. Freya tried to locate Ella with everything possible after the witches admitted that they had kidnapped Ella, which we already knew because of Jackson, but still needed confirmation.   
Because Ella was already tied to me, she was able to locateElla with the help of myblood, but it didn't work. Whatever saying Freya tried, whatever kind of localization she tried, we got no indication of her whereabouts.  
I left the room and stepped on the balcony, there had to be a way to find Ella. There just had to be a way!   
"Still no luck?" Hayley pulled me out of my thoughts, she looked at me with pity in her eyes, something I didn't need. I just had to find Ella, it was my fault that she had been kidnapped by the witches because she was my companion.  
I didn't need to answer her, she knew there was still no sign where Ella could be, every day she was in the hands of the witches could mean that she, she broke and used her knowledge that she seemed to have, against us, or they would kill Ella. 

Everyone had a point where they broke and I didn't know if Ella hadn't reached that point long ago. Especially because the witches had kidnapped them, because of their knowledge, I had the fear of the danger waiting for my family, which we could not prevent because the witches wanted to wipe out my family.  
Hayley left me alone, since Ella disappeared, I had barely exchanged a word with her, Niklaus had already assumed that I had fallen in love with Ella. She was my companion after all, and it wasn't reprehensible. But I had no feelings for Ella. Or is it?  
I was fascinated by the young woman I had found in the tomb who had refused to leave me to my fate. The woman who had deliberately pretended not to speak a word ofEnglish. Although I could hear a slight German accent on her pronunciation, Ella had not fallen on her mouth.  
I could only hope that I would find her alive.  
Flashback end. 

When I thought back to the time when she was still in the clutches of the witches, the helplessness took possession of me again because I could not help Ella.  
Ella didn't want to be helped by me either, that was also a point, I could understand her, she had to go through a lot and trust ingessily fell her. I didn't want to push her that she couldn't spend the night alone, because otherwise the soul-eater had an easy game, was clearly a burden for her.   
The forced closeness weighed onehrher, as she wanted to admit, all the little signs, as she repeatedly crossed her arms,when I got closer to her, she often backed down.  
Did it come through her gift? The bond that connected us or did it have another reason why she kept back?   
How could I help her if the bond kept pulling me to her, when my presence made it worse??   
Maybe I would learn more about it if I invited her to breakfast, which I didn't want to condemn her to stay in the compound all day long. According to Freya, it was safe to go out during the day. Although Ella said of herself that she was more introverted and preferred to be alone, even a introverted person could not do without some social interaction.

She POV:   
The last night had not been really good, instead of being thrown back into my school days, this time it was my father who had tormented me in my dream. I didn't know how much Elijah had noticed, All I knew was that I had felt suffocated and seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the nightmare. Then suddenly there was Elijah's over-clear presence and the nightmare had faded into the background. Elijah had said nothing, only his presence had helped the demons of the past to lay silent for today, I had probably fallen asleep in his arms, I could remember that my pillow had been warm and not as soft as the pillow now, on which my head was now lying. Had I used Elijah as a pillow without realizing it?  
Careful not to wake him, if he wasn't awake, I turned on my back and leaned with my back against the head end. I still felt like I was being wheeled, but it would certainly take a while for me to really have something like asleep rhythm again.  
"Good morning" Elijah greeted me without touching me, I had already noticed that he was very anxious not to get too close to me physically, should something not be necessary, even now he sat leaning against the end of his head and was anxious that there was enough space between us so that I could dodge at any time?   
"Good morning" I muttered more, I honestly didn't know what to say, should I say thank you? Should I apologize because I probably used him a human pillow without intention? Even if human could be replaced by vampire pillow. 

"I understand why you don't want to use your full name," he added, so he had noticed my dad had kept getting me down in the nightmare, I barely used my full name, I had found out years ago that Ella was manuela's short form and had started to introduce me online as Ella, I had always been honest about my birth name, but preferred the name Ella because he had nothing to do with my father.   
I didn't know how to respond to His revelation, what was right? Thank you for not calling me my full name? Or that I was happy about his understanding?   
Since I couldn't think of a suitable answer, I remained silent. My head was swept away, what could I answer?   
Elijah got up and opened the curtains to let the sun in, the man was still a mystery to me, I was bound to him, I would be bound to him for the rest of eternity. That said turned to me.   
His brown eyes were on me, I could feel his gaze on me, but I didn't dare look at him, I didn't want pity and the chance to burst into tears was great.

The mattress gave way under his weight as he sat down with me, he said nothing, but even if he didn't say anything, the message was clear. I could talk to him about my past at any time, something I didn't want to do.   
The pictures were to disappear back into the box where they belonged, I didn't want to be the poor girl who had been bullied. I didn't want pity from others, let alone from him.  
He shouldn't see me as a poor girl who had been bullied in the past, or who was repeatedly put down by her father, he should not pay attention to me any more. I couldn't handle it well,that he always seemed to throw his life, his days over the heap because of me.  
"I hope you have no plans for the day I'd like to show you a part of New Orleans," he broke the silence and distracted with his proposal from the elephant in the room. The nightmare, the fact that I had fallen asleep in his arms, scared me. Especially the fact that I felt comfortable with him, I hardly knew him!   
When I looked away from the fact that I knew him from a series, I didn't know the person Elijah Mikaelson, I didn't know what his favorite color was, if he had a favorite food, even though he was a vampire, and I was over-thinking everything.


	37. Chapter 37

Ella POV:   
I looked at him, had I just understood it correctly? With a soul-eater on my heels and witches behind me, did he think it would be a good idea to go out?   
Elijah looked at me, waiting for ananswer, "Do you think this is a good idea?" I quipped, "During the day the soul-eater can't hurt you and I can't forbid you to go out," Elijah contradicted me, "That's what the garden is for," I answered him. I didn't want to go out, among people who were here in the compound were enough for me.  
Even if Klaus didn't really count as a human being, he was just as energetic as 10 people. "It seems like you don't want to go out," Elijah replied, and concern reflected in his eyes.  
"I don't have an ID card, absolutely nothing, I look like a dead person, just older, and the witches of New Orleans certainly won't sit still and think, let's just leave them in peace for a day, not when the prophecy is right and I could be a danger to any supernatural being, including you," I told him the reasons why it wasn't a good idea to go out. 

"You can get an ID card, but if you don't want to go out, I'll respect that," Elijah told me, and he had no other choice. He had to respect my decision. There was knocked on the door and after Elijah opened the door, Freya stepped in. She looked at me apologetically, but she had news about the soul-eater's master and did not want to withhold this information from her brother and me.  
I had no idea at the time that what Freya was going to do could be dangerous for not only me but alsoElijah.   
Elijah left me alone so that I could change and he could also change himself and look more representative, as he had expressed it.  
Dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, I left the room and met Freya, Kol and Klaus, all three of them talking to Elijah. "That's way too dangerous," he resolutely ended the speech of his siblings, which was about me, I didn't know yet. 

"Elijah is right, what you suggest can be deadly or she will hang between the worlds forever," Kol told his older brother, and I realized that it was about me. An uneasy feeling like, what exactly did Freya have in front of?  
"You are blinded by your feelings for your angel," Klaus accused him, apparently no one seemed to notice that I was there. So it was good that I mostly was rather quiet instead of being an extrovert and owning the room as soon as I stepped in.   
"As for my feelings for whomever, that's certainly not the reason Niklaus! She sacrificed everything, I will not let her go through hell again," Elijah replied, to him and he sounded calm, too calm. If someone like Elijah was calm, showed no emotion, not even in his voice, it was dangerous. Silent waters were deep.   
"But it could help us, the soul-eater could otherwise in the worst possible way be dangerous to Hope," Freya said, and I realized that something was apparently dangerous. Something that included me and could become dangerous to me, something Elijah didn't want.   
"Do you want to put your angel's life above your family?" provoked Klaus, his brother, Elijah wanted to answer him, but then he noticed me. "May I know what exactly is going on? Or should Hope watch her father and uncle smash their heads?" I said, feeling like I was stopping two children from smashing their heads with toys.

"We only have a small disagreement," Klaus tells me,"That doesn't explain why your brother would like to rip off your head,"I answered him and Elijah's gaze was too clearly palpable for me. Elijah wanted to protect me, but that was more due to the bond, I thought at least at that time.  
Freya explained to me what the reason for the dispute was, Klaus was for checking her presumption that the earth angel she had known was alive, by sending me back to the time when I was in the captivity of the witches. Elijah would act as an anchor, so that I would not get stuck in in the space between worlds or how she called it, ghost world.  
But Elijah and Kol were both against it, the danger that I would get stuck was great. The col on the other hand surprised me, but he led the bond between his brother and me, it was sealed, but could tear under this strain and cost the lives of both of us. For Elijah, it would only mean a temporary death, but for me it would mean a definitive death. "Not when they both go," Klaus interjected to which Kol shook his head in disbelief. "I think you still haven't understood what that means, you want to send back a paranormally gifted earth angel whose gift isn't even strong enough to confirm a theory? Apart from that, it does not even come from our world and Elijah is right, it is far too dangerous," he summed up the situation.  
"And what about Hope? When the soul eater does go after her in the worst case?" Klaus wanted to know and looked at his brother. "The soul-eater is after Ella, no one else has the same aura signature as her,ergo he will continue to be behind her and no one else,"Kol interjected, putting his hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"You're right, it's too dangerous, don't let them turn you around," he advised his brother, leaving the small group. He ran past me and left his siblings alone, I couldn't remember that Kol and Elijah had been close, but that he now clearly chose the side of Elijah said enough. Freya and Klaus both seemed to hold on to the idea of sending me back to the past.   
But Elijah was against it, and if I was honest, I couldn't imagine going through it all again and then coming out of it alive. I already had nightmares every night, only last night I had clearly realized how dangerous the nightmares could be. If Elijah hadn't been, there was a great chance that I would have suffocated. Because of a nightmare. 

Elijah POV:   
I still couldn't believe what Freya had suggested, she wanted to send Ella back to find out if her theory was true that the earthling she had known was still alive because her last spell pointed to it. The ritual would most likely not survive Ella, who she would relive the torture that the witches had done to her,I wasn't sure if she would survive that.   
When I watched her listen to Freya's explanation, there were no emotions in her face, all the more so in her eyes.   
The last night was still in her bones, the fact that it could be a nightmare, for her could be so real that she could not get any more air, had left a lastingimpression, I had thought for a short moment that she would never wake up again. Even though she couldn't die while I was alive, I didn't know enough about the tape to be sure she really couldn't die. konnte. 

"Because you suspect that the earth angel you died many years ago, do you want to send me back to the past?" Ella quipped, commenting to Niklaus that she might need a translator if she had to ask. "You need the translator, I speak three languages, what is your excuse? " she answered him in her mother tongue and even though I no longer spoke fluently German, I understood what she had said. "If he is alive, he has become a dark earth angel, I know no other way to find out about the originator of the soul-eater, the trail leads to the circles of New Orleans, but that's where the trail breaks," Freya explained her suggestion.  
"Why does Kol talk about it being dangerous?" Ella quipped again, and received neither Freya nor Niklaus,' she replied. "Because the possibility that you're stuck on the other side is high, you could die and the fact that your life is tied to mine doesn't help," I explained to her, trying to nip the anger I felt in that moment.  
Niklaus wanted to sacrifice my mate, the soul-eater was after Ella, this time it was not a danger that threatened our family, but someone who belonged to the family through myconnection. 

"But we need to know if a dark earth angel is walking on this earth, the if, then not only Hope is in danger, but all supernatural beings all over the world," Freya added, and Ella looked at me from my sister. "I wouldn't suggest it if we don't have another solution, we have to be sure," Freya added, and Ella didn't seem to know what to do with the new information. I knew that no matter how I stood, Ella would make the final decision herself, even if everything in me screamed not to allow it. No matter how hard it would be for me, one thing was certain, my companion had her own head and she would dowhat she thought wasright, I didn't know where the knowledge came from, it was just suddenly there. Was it so for Ella? The knowledge appeared like a breath of wind brought the scent of roses?   
"And there's no other option?" Ella asked, and Niklaus rolled annoyed his eyes, before he could say anything, Freya suggested discussing everything else alone with Ella, because Ella was the one who would go back if anything.. Only Ella asked that I stay, after all I was to act as anchor and Niklaus left the room without grumbling. Which really surprised me, because he was clearly in favour of Ella going back.  
"How exactly should Elijah act as an anchor?" asked Ella from my sister, Freya explained to her the process, she would fall into a kind of trance, I would be with her all the time, my hand preferably holding her left hand so that the connection to this world would not break. Freya would guide her back to the time when she had been in captivity of the witches, but she would look at the experiences from the ghost world, but it was dangerous and I would serve as a guide back.  
But the dangers were not to be underestimated, I was still against her being exposed to danger, but in the end it was her decision. What decision would she make?


	38. Chapter 38

Elijah POV:   
Freya had just left the room, she had explained to Ella exactly how it was going to happen and left her alone with me to decide. Either for or against.   
"What did Klaus mean by feelings for me?" Ella wanted to know about me, her blue eyes looking at me from a mixture of fear and pity(?). I could hardly interpret the second emotion, "He thinks that I don't want you to risk your life again, so that I could have deeper feelings," I replied to her, I had not explored the feelings I felt for her, the urge to protect her I attributed to the tape. The fact that she was my companion and so it was a natural reaction to protect her from losing her life.  
Ella looked at me, "But that's not the case, otherwise you wouldn't have said you could," she analyzed my answer.   
Her facial expression was not to be read, even for me it was now not possible to guess what she was thinking or feeling, most likely she had erected a new wall around her consciousness to avoid knowingly telling me anything.   
"Apart from that, Klaus always rides around on how you let yourself be influenced," she added, but it didn't sound like she was of the same opinion.  
Ella looked out the window, seemingly in thought, the thought of her, in my arms last night rose in me. 

I quickly suppressed the thought again and again pointed to the decision that Ella had to make.  
"You don't have to go through the ritual if you don't want to," I assured her, Ella stepped out the window and looked at me, "Andif Freya is right? And this earthly angel has now become a dark earth angel who poses a danger to everyone? She also objected to an original.   
"Do you think you can do this?" I paused and approached, I didn't want to harass her, Ella looked at me.   
"Just because I'm a human being doesn't mean I can't judge how far I can go," she told me, where I definitely had to correct it.   
"I know thaty ou can judge that yourself, but I don't think it's a good idea," I disagreed, not saying it could trigger her nightmares even more and I couldn't help her now,the helplessness was hard to bear.  
Ella looked out the window, I wish I could help her, but I couldn't. She hadn't told me much about herself, but it was clear that she was partly afraid to trust, which didn't really surprise me when you considered what she had experienced. 

But Ella did not want to be seen as a victim, her behaviour as she gave herself, she did not hide her past without reason, even if I did not see her as a victim, I only saw a young woman in front of me who was strong,she had been thrown from anotherworld into mine, she had turned my life upside down without even knowing anything about what mates are.  
I couldn't imagine how she had to feel, she would never see her family again, and now my siblings presented her with an almost impossible task..   
Either she went back in time and risked her life, the consequences, if she decided against it, I didn't want to imagine how especially Niklaus would react.  
Ella would make the decision, a decision that I had to respect, which would be.  
"Why do you ever care if I survive the journey?" she asked me, surprisingly, I sampled it. Ella looked at me, the truth was that she was my companion, I had a responsibility, the legend that had become true. In a much faster time than I ever thought possible.   
"Let me show you" I offered her, to which Ella seemed unsure, should she accept my offer, which I showed her? "What exactly do you want to show me?" Ella wanted to know from me, "You want to know why I want to live on, will you believe me, if I tell you that the legend of the Companions was told in my time as Good Night Story? It was already considered a legend at that time" I answered her..   
"And that's why you want me to stay alive and would you very likely have hit Klaus's head?" she quipped, looking at me.   
Her gaze was unfathomable, I wondered what was going on in her head, what did she like to do, what made her laugh?   
But none of this was important now, it was important that Ella made the decision that was right for her, which felt right for her. Whatever the decision, I would respect them, even if everything in me screamed to prevent it.  
"That sounds like you wouldn't expect me to care about your safety," I replied, Ella looking at me, "I have no expectations, why do you want so eagerly to protect me?" Ella wanted to know from me, in her voice disbelief swung along.  
"Because you have said your opinion to Niklaus more than once and you are still standing here," I replied with a slight smile on her lips. 

"He's not going to do anything to me, he wants that and he really said that, pinched brother pulls the stick out of his ass and let himself go," Ella told me, and that made me realize that Niklaus was trying to manipulate me.   
He was afraid for his daughter, for my niece Hope, but according to Ella he seemed to manipulate me skillfully. "That doesn't explain why you don't expect me to prevent you from risking your life," I replied, and Ella turned to me.  
"What life? I have no life anymore, for Klaus I am only the companion of his brother and am repeatedly called by him, your angel, he does not see me as an independent person," she replied to me and a single tear ran over her cheek.   
With an angry movement she wiped it away, it was so much that was around her and yet she showed little of the emotions that raged in her.  
I didn't know what to do if I had to take her in my arms. Should I give her the space she needed? Ella took the decision away from me, leaving me behind and asking me to leave her alone while walking, she had to think.  
Of course, I complied with her request and would speak a serious word to Niklaus, because he should finally stop calling Ella my angel. 

Ella POV:   
I had to make the difficult decision whether to let Freya send me into the past with the danger of getting stuck between the worlds and never being able to get back into my body, Elijah would not die. He would probably be weakened for a few days or a week before he would find his old strength again.   
My feet carried me to my room, where I let myself sink against the wall next to the door on the floor, why was I here? Why was I an alleged legend?   
Sometimes I wish I didn't have this gift and hadn't been reborn as a mortal angel, Elijah respected my desire to be alone.   
How should I decide? If Freya was right and the earthly angel she had known had really become a dark earth angel, then the whole world was indanger.   
My phone, which I had received from Elijah, vibrated, he had written me a message.   
° Do you want to eat something? ° he had remembered that as a human being I could not live from the air, the gesture was meant nicely, yet I felt as if I was being burdened with him.  
He had probably been around his ears for half the night and yet he took care of me. 

It knocked on the door frame and as if I had called him unconsciously, Elijah stepped in, with a glass of water and something to eat in his hands. "I didn't expect an answer from you," he added as he sat down with me and placed the plate with a bun coated with peanut butter at my feet.  
"Isn't that a bit unfair? I don't even get the chance to write an answer," I replied, sending him an emoji that stuck out histongue. What elicited a crooked grin that really all Mikaelson men had, at least Klaus and Kol, I had never paid attention to whether Mikael or Finn were also so grinning.  
"Tell the woman who knows more about me than I do about her," Elijah reminded me, "You already know everything there is to know," I replied.   
But I knew before Elijah replied something he disagreed with. Ironically, he was the first person to know something about my past, who knew how I got the scars on my right arm that my father hated me for being born as a girl, not a boy.   
That I didn't want to use my full name because of him, because they were just too painful memories. 

To my surprise, however, he told me that no matter how I decided, he would respect it. "Even if I decide to go back?" I paused and he looked atme, I could feel his gaze on me, "If you decide to do so, then you will need a connection back into this world and I will not let you go without security precautions," Elijah replied to me, and in his voice he swung with determination.  
How long would I manage to keep him emotionally at a distance? How long would it become dangerous to me?   
I knew all too well from the past that someone like Elijah could be dangerous to me just because he was nice and paid attention to me. I didn't want to fall in love and then end up standing there with a broken heart because I had given too much importance to the legend of the companions. Because I believed Rebekah's interpretation of the legend.   
But I wouldn't say that to Elijah and his sister, especially Not Rebekah, she would surely find 100 reasons why it wasn't true. 

Elijah remained silent, he did not push me to make a decision, a decision that no one knew right or wrong. If I decided against it, I would put Hope in danger, because no one could be surethat a dark earth angel was not walking on earth and was doing hismischief. When I thought back to last night, Elijah had stayed, because the soul-eater would otherwise have had an easy game with me, he had to make sure from the beginning that man did not die. The bitterness I felt at the thought disgusted me, I had not decided to end up in another world, others had decided for me and I was not to blame. Even if my inner voice saw it differently.   
But I had to make a decision and it was not an easy task, it would affect not only me, but also the person to which my life was tied.   
The fact was, no matter what I would choose, I didn't know what the consequences would be.   
"How would you decide?" I wanted to know from him and he looked at me surprised...


	39. Chapter 39

Ella Pov:  
Elijah had not given me an answer, but there was no time left for it. Freya had noticed unnatural strong vibrations and now I was sitting here in a pentagram,while Freya took safety precautions to send me safely into the past.  
Elijah was to act as an anchor, meant that the spell was bound to his blood, and through the existing Companion Band I would be able to come back at any time.   
Freya assured me, but she didn't seem 100% sure it worked.  
How did I end up here? Again and again, I was the key to preventing worse,a role that had been imposed on me, just like Elijah's role as the protector.  
Everything around me turned black...

Elijah POV:   
Ella had been in the past for hours, her attitude was unchanged, she was still sitting in the tailor's seat in the pentagram and had her eyes closed. Only her breathing revealed that she was still alive.  
I didn't want to imagine the horrors she saw in the past, what it would do to her, and how it would affect her nightmares.   
The only thing I wanted for her was that she no longer suffered from the nightmares, but I couldn't helpher, not as long as she didn't allow it.  
I could feel that she was going deeper and deeper into the past, the connection to her was still strong, she would be able to come back at any time as soon as she had the answer, whether she was the only earthly angel, or one else walked the earth and was, at worst, a dark earthly angel.   
Niklaus wandered back and forth continuously, while Freya and Kol both made sure that dass Ella's saying had been sent back to the past did not become too weak.

That she had agreed without hesitation to go back in time, because Freya had perceived the vibrations, I suspected that Ella had also noticed them and perhaps her gift had even told her more than she had revealed.   
Suddenly I knew Ella had no more than me, more than Freya, but she did not want to live in the uncertainty of whether there was a dark earth angel or not.   
And what surprised me the most was that she wanted to know if my family was in danger, not her own life, but my family.   
Why did she risk her life for my family?   
But before I could continue the thought, I felt the tape being pulled and my consciousness departing from my body.  
I found myselfin the house where I had found Ella, a tall figure chatting with one of the witches, Ella herself standing next to me, I had to control myself not to shrug together as her hand touched mine. Instinctively we aveed our fingers, I didn't know how I had come here, but I would take Ella backwithme.

The scene changed, the witches tormented Ella, again and again they broke her bones, ripped open old wounds again, forced her to live through agonizing memories again and again, to see alone how she had beentormented, let the anger simmer.  
And all because they wanted to know how they could destroy myfamily. "It's just memories" Iheard Ella's voice in my head, at least that's how it felt.  
I looked at her and Ella looked at me determinedly not to let the memories undercut her. Ella was exceptionally strong. Even though I could see the pain in her eyes, she didn't let the memories make her feel.  
"Thedark earth angel knows that I don't come from this world, he knows that I am your companion, he just doesn't know who my companion is," I heard her voice again in my head, a strange feeling, my consciousness was no longer in my body,it had traveled to Ella in the past ina way. zu Ella in die Vergangenheit gereist.   
Her words would only penetrate me later, only later I would realize that she had called me her companion for the first time.  
The feeling that was pulled on me was overpowering and the next moment I was back in my body, Ella straightened up in the pentagram. So I hadn't dreamed it, I had really been with her for a moment or more in the past and had heard her voice in my head.   
I had no idea at this point that this experience would have consequences for Ella, as I had feared.  
Ella straightened up and Freya didn't need words, she already knew what Ella had seen and thus also knew the answer to the questionof whether theearthly angel who had died many years ago, when dark angel continued to do his mischief.  
"Damn," Kol commented, discussing with Freya what they could do now, while Ella left the pentagram and dropped into a chair. She seemstired and my siblings focused on something other than my companion, who had risked her life to be sure if the threat was there or not.  
Ella shrugged as I stepped up toher, but she didn't back down from me. When I put my hand on hers, a warm feeling passed through my nerves. It felt liken ants were running through my bloodstreams. 

Did it feel like that to Ella when I touched her? "Tut's" I heard her voice in my head, even though Ella herself had said nothing, her mouth had not moved, nor had she looked at me, she had closed her eyes. Because she was tired, the time in the past had cost her a lot of strength..   
I let go of her hand and Ella followed my example and followed me silently into the kitchen, there I cooked her a tea,still Icouldn't really believe her voice had been in my head, I had heard her voice in my head, as I otherwise only heard my own thoughts..   
And the tingling and warmth that had emanated from the touch, now I could well understand why Ella shrugged and didn't endure my touches as too long.  
With a cup of chamomile tea, I sat down with her, careful not to touch her unnecessarily, to prevent her from dass being exposed to warmth and tingling too often. "You already know that dass I'm not made of glass?" she asked me, and in her voice, irritation swung along, "I'm aware that you're bewusst, not made of glass, but that doesn't mean dass I don't make sure I don't taketoo much of your seat away from you," I told her.  
It was an excuse, a simpleexcuse, that One Thing I couldn't put over my lips, that I found it hardnot to take her inmy arms, to be able to take all the pain away from her and to see her suffer.  
Niklaus had a right, over time, I would fall in love with her. The first germs were already sewn,I knew I was starting to fall in love, but it wasn't like Hayley, where I almost fell in love.  
It was creeping, slow, but certainly feelings for the woman next to me turned into feelings that I couldn't have, that I couldn't feel.  
Someone like Ella deserved to be happy, she would never be happy with me.   
I would suppress my feelings, I would continue to help her, if the soul-eater continued to try to incorporate her soul, I would know how to prevent that.   
Even if in the end it meant knowing her in the arms of another man...


	40. Chapter 40

Ella POV:  
I didn't believe a word of what Elijah said, he had felt the effect his touches had on me, I didn't know if he could still receive something from me telepathically, as in the past, that other dimension, but I had caught a thought, instinctively responded to it, but no reaction noticed by Elijah.  
Being back in the past, seeing the witches relive long-healed injuries and intensifying them so far, breaking the bones, had done more to me than I would admit. The Earth Angel of whom Freya had spoken had also been there, at a time when I had no longer been alive, at the time when I had received the choice of the disembodied voice.  
Whether I wanted to catch a glimpse of my future, or if I wanted to go back to my world and I didn't get the opportunity to do so.   
The only thing that scared me even more now was the thought of spending the night in the dark, even though I hadn't been afraid in the dark, that scared me now and as soon as Elijah got wind of it, I wouldn't let me out of sight for a second.   
As much as I wanted to keep him at a distance, I did so badly. 

It was almost as if the bond that connected me to him made him my mate, pulled me to him again and again. It almost made it impossible for me to spend the nights alone. When I refrained from the soul-eater who could not rob my soul because Elijah was there,I was uncharacteristically afraid of the night after today's experiences.  
Just the thought, back to the figure, with the dark wings, chased ice water through my veins, I had not seen his face, but I didn't need that either, to feel the danger that emanated from him. He was dangerous and I had nothing to do with it.   
But I didn't want to admit that the coming night scared me, I didn't want to be weak,noticed somethingElijah seemingly unconsciously, or could look at me, i caught a thought of him finding me extraordinarily strong, after everything I had been through. I couldn't see where I was goingto bestrong, which Elijah seemed to see.

For a while we stayed still and drinking tea, it was relaxing for me because he didn't seem to expect me to say anything, he wasn't trying to start a conversation, he just sat next to me and seemed to hang in his own thoughts.  
It was still surreal, I was sitting here next to Elijah, next to the character I'd often read in my world as A Reader Insert One Shots. I had resigned myself to being here, in New Orleans, but it was still not easy for me to accept that I was his companion. The bond became more noticeable with the day, as if it developed further and a deeper connection between us was formed. I didn't know how Elijah was dealing with it and I didn't have the courage to ask him.  
"How do you feel?" Elijah asked me, "Alright" I answered him truthfully, I didn't feel as exhausted as I did, the substance caffeine contained in the tea helped me shake off some of the fatigue.  
"Do you feel the tingling of everyone? If anyone touches you?" he said, which seemed to be on his heart, "You mean the warmth and the tingling?" I looked up and he looked at me. He seemed insecure for a moment. 

"No, the only person who triggers this sits here next to me and is also the only person whose presence is clearly distinguishable," I added, and Elijah wanted to answer something, but was prevented from doing so by his brother Klaus.   
"So if I understand this correctly, you know when my brother is near you and when he touches you, do you feel the difference?" he interjected and sat opposite me, resting his face on his hands and looking at me with puppies eyes.   
"Niklaus, I don't know what you're talking about," Elijah interjected, not keen to discuss something with his brother that affected him and me.   
"I asked your angel, not you," Klaus replied, and at that moment I wished I could kill the eyes, because it annoyed me to be called Elijah's angel again and again, as if I was not an independent person.  
"The angel has a name, Niklaus" I emphasized his name, as Elijah always did, and Klaus did not escape, nor did he escape my annoyed undertone. It was hard enough for me to let Elijah approach me, to tell me something about me, and to remind myself over and over again that he wouldn't just laugh at me, make fun of me, or smile at me, something he hadn't done before.

"You still haven't answered my question," Klaus replied, smiling at me with a wry grin. "What do you expect from me? That I tell you everything? Best my life story?" I answered him, feeling that Elijah was tense.  
"That would be a start," Klaus suggested, and Elijah slammed his fist on the table, unexpectedly that I couldn't prevent, shrugging together. "Enough, Niklaus! I don't care what you're trying to do, but you're going to leave Ella alone!" he asked his brother.  
"Why? Because you had your finger wrapped?" Klaus quipped, he could and probably wouldn't accept that there were other people in the life of his siblings, I had done my best to keep Elijah at a distance. I couldn't do it any longer, I couldn't do it anymore.  
Elijah got up and ripped Klaus from his chair, Elijah had had enough of Klaus's comments and his insinuations that I had wrapped around his finger. He pressed it against the wall, "I will only repeat myself once, leave Ella alone," Elijah repeated himself, dangerously calm, as he slit his brother's throat.   
What happened next happened far too quickly for my human eyes, the only thing I saw was elijah standing against the table the next moment with a bloody bite in my left arm. Klaus had bitten him. 

"I'm not going to let you tell me what to do," growled Klaus, who leaned on the dressing, "Is that the only thing you can do? How many more times do you want to punish your brother and keep claiming that he's going to be wrapped around my finger by me? Just because Mikael was an asshole opposite you doesn't mean you can behave like an asshole," I angrily threw at his head and got up. Elijah pushed himself protectively in front of me, but I gently pushed him aside. He was hurt because of me and the perpetrator sparkled at me angrily. "You have no idea!" he quipped, "Yes, I have! My father is biologically my father but he hates me for not being born as a boy and he doesn’t even care that he has a daughter! Still, I don't make life hell for others," I resisted, feeling Elijah's hand on my back. I had never said that my own father hated me, towards no one.   
"You haven't had it easy, but that still doesn't give you the right to make life hell for your siblings," I added, suppressing with all your strength the tears that tried to reach the surface.

Elijah POV:   
The pain in my arm was easy to ignore, Ella's words had hit me. Her own father hated her for not being born as a boy. She had put herself in Niklaus's way, even though he could become dangerous to her, my attempt to scare her in front of him, failed miserably. Klaus wanted to know from her why she hadn't said anything, and she explained it by saying that she wasn't someone who talked a lot about feelings and that she could distinguish my presence from others was something she had never experienced before.  
Niklaus gave me a glass of his blood to heal the bite, he did so only because my companion had sat down with him, even though she knew how dangerous he was. "Thank you to her, I should make you suffer for it," he added, giving him a disapproving look from Ella. She amazed me more and more, Ella I was amazed, but also with her revelation that she had made it clear to Niklaus that she did not tolerate his behavior. He should stop calling her my angel, she was an independent person, even though she was my companion, that did not mean that he could jump with her as he wanted.  
Niklaus turned to Ella, "If I notice that you are going to alienate my brother from his family, you will never wish you had never been born," he openly threatened her, to which I began a thought from her. 

A thought that deeply shook me.   
°And I should care?°.  
It showed me how much the witches had inflicted on her, the connection to her, was strong and also became stronger, that I was able to absorb some of her thoughts.   
"Are you done now? You can save yourself your threats, I have absolutely nothing to do with your brother, in case you forgot, I never planned to land here, nor to be your brother's companion," she reminded him, leaving us alone. The warmth I had just felt so close to my body had disappeared, and the desire to feel its warmth again almost overwhelmed my senses. Why did she have such an influence on me? Why did my body react so extremely to them?   
Was it because, unlike Ella, I was a vampire that I felt more clearly the effects of the tape? Questions I couldn't answer.  
"You should be careful, she can be dangerous to you," Niklaus warned me, "She's not the one that can be dangerous to us, it's your paranoia that she has different motives than she tells us," I defended Ella, I knew she had no other motives, she didn't even really want to be here, she didn't even want to live on if the threat the Niklaus would kill her , not even shocked. Something that worried me. 

"Don't be blinded," Niklaus advised me, but I didn't let myself be dazzled, I knew Ella was not lying to me, I knew she had done more for this family, she had risked her life today. She was gone back in time, something I still thought was dangerous, but I had no idea that we would soon be eye-to-eye with the dreaded dark earth angel.


	41. Chapter 41

Elijah POV:   
I left my brother alone and met Rebekah in the hallway to the courtyard, "Nik can be an asshole, but he just means it well, even if he's totally wrong with Ella," my younger sister revealed to me what it meant that she had heard what Niklaus had said and what Ella had answered him.   
"And you hardly changed a word," Marcellus remarked, "Just because Elijah usually claims her for herself," Rebekah playfully accused me, but judging by her smile, she hoped that the legend was not only true, but that Ella would be more for me than just my companion, from another world that had been thrown into mine and had stepped into my life.   
The thought I had captured from her did not let me go, had she lost her will to live? "I don't claim anyone for me Rebekah, it turned out like this and if I remember correctly, you were busy," I reminded her, whichearned me an en annoyed look from mysister.

My sister left me to talk to Hayley, I took this opportunity to see where my companion was, the thought I had captured from her, worried me more than it should. Ella was at the window, the windows were open and she looked outside. "I didn't want to kill myself," she told me without emotion, even though she knew I was there, she didn't turn around..   
"I didn't expect that," I told her, I hadn't assumed she wanted to do anything, I was more afraidthat it would happen and she would be on the threshold of death that she would walk over and break the bond with her, no one had ever lost his companion and the tape could certainly be cut no matter how strong it was. Nobody knew the consequences and I was selfish enough not to want to experience them. But I couldn't help trying to help Ella. Whatever the way it would be.   
Carefully I approached and stopped next to her. 

She still didn't look at me, I had already noticed from a nightmare that her father had abused her, both physically and emotionally, he had undermined her self-esteem, as Mikael had done with Niklaus.  
Actually, her father was supposed to be happy that she came from another world and I had no way to ever confront him why he hated his daughter, Ella was a young pretty woman and I couldn't imagine why a father could hate his own daughter and inflict so much suffering on her. Most likely the encounter would have ended for him with death..   
When I watched Ella in this way, and especially when I considered that she had just returned from a journey of several hours from the past, she gave herself strong, as if she did not want to show any weakness. She had fearlessly confronted my brother, even though she knew better than anyone how dangerous Niklaus could become. How dangerous he was and yet she had deliberately put herself in danger.  
Something I still couldn't fully understand.

"Why did you put yourself between Niklaus and me? He could have hurt you," I asked her the question that had burned on my tongue. Ella turned to me, she looked at me seriously. "Klaus thinks that when he sows enough fear, everyone does what he wants and he doesn't stand alone in the end, I'm not afraid of him and I don't need aeb.h.,he won't do anything to me because he knows he's hurting his brother with it," Ella told me, adding, "Instead of always taking care of others, you should do what you want."  
But I couldn't do what I wanted, just do that. I wanted to get to know her better, but Ella had already made it clear to me that she didn't want to.   
I had put back my desire to get to know her, I had decided to help her when the nightmares tormented her again, to get her out of the nightmare. Because I had this opportunity because she was my companion.   
"Rebekah has already said this to me, but I can't just ignore the fact that you are my companion and I respect your desire that you don't want, that I'll get to know you better, but I'm not going to leave you to yourself," I replied, making clear that I had no intention of letting Ella down. I wouldn't leave it to myself. "How do you leave me to myself? If I can't even take a step without one of your siblings or you?" Ella paused, looking at me challengingly, did she want to distract from the real topic? Of the fact that I had learned something about her that she didn't want to tell?  
"Do you want to tell me that I spend too much time looking after a certain person?" I quipped.   
"Yes," Ella replied simply, and her answer made me smile, she was direct in her own polite way, and I could remember the way she had been brought up by her mother to respect older ones.

Ella POV:   
Elijah smiled and seemed thoughtful, so why did I have to end up in another world to experience what it meant when someone honestly worried about you? That he had followed me after Klaus had bitten him and had also given him his blood, because I had made it clear to him that Under no circumstances did I want to alienate his brother from his family. He had worried about me,he hadn't waited, or turned to something else. No, he had come to be sure that I wasn't doing anything stupid, like trying to kill me.   
The fact that Klaus had threatened me to kill myself, which I would wish i had never been born and I didn't care, had surprised me, but I didn't care. I didn't have anyone in this world, I was completely alone. I didn't have a family, no siblings who didn't care what happened when it mattered, standing behind you. Elijah had all this and that was something I could get jealous of.   
People on the street enjoyed the weather, it was slowly but surely autumn, but except for slightly less hot days, I hadn't noticed much of it. 

The only constant was the presence of the great vampire, whose companion I was, the time on my skin was still clearly visible the E.  
If I didn't know for sure that I definitely didn't dream that this was all real, I would have thought I'd gone mad. Who wanted to end up in another world, to be the companion of a great vampire and to kill enemies who wanted to kill you only because you had a connection to a great vampire.   
"An interesting way to say that," Elijah remarked amusedly, as it is possible that he was amused, because I thought he spent too much time paying attention tothat I did not enddeath. Or Klaus got one of his seizures and would kill me.   
I didn't understand it, I probably would never understand it.   
"Do you regret having sealed the tape? Not to have gone back to your world when you had the opportunity?" Elijah asked me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until further notice, I put the story on hiatus.   
> I've gotten several not very friendly messages and I'm honest, I'm not the super confident person, I've got to figure out where to take this story, how I'm writing Ella and Elijah closer to each other, all that.   
> I hope you understand, I'll update the story as soon as I'm mentally better and I know where I want to lead the story.   
> Until then, have fun reading and I hope you like the chapter anyway.   
> I will continue the story, I just need some time to sort a lot of stuff out. Thank you for your understanding.


	42. Chapter 42

Elijah POV:   
I watched her facial expressions, Ella didn't look at me, different emotions were reflected in her eyes. Grief, anger but I could see no remorse.   
I didn't want to use the newly discovered connection with her to find out how she felt, she didn't use her gift to manipulate me or my family, which she could easily do. "No,I don't, I didn't want to die and I was also responsible for dragging someone to the other side," she told me, and I knew she was telling the truth. It was weird to have the distinct feeling that she told me the truth, it was like an instinct.  
Was it like that for her? If it was so for Ella, I could understand that she had hardly had any friends in her world, as she herself had said. If you instinctively knew what someone was thinking about you, or could feel that someone wasn't serious, I could understand that she withdrawn herself and didn't want to let anyone in.  
Even though I was sure that over time it would be easier for them to slowly dismantle the high wall, even if it would not be easy.   
Maybe at some point I could get to know the real "Ella", which Ella had been full of passion when she talked about fan fiction. 

I would have liked to know more about fan fiction, but for them it was too painful a subject that I wouldn't touch again.  
If I had been told a few months ago that I would meet my companion, that she would come from another world and that she would be considered a living legend, I would probably have thought that he was trying to put me in. But here she was, my companion.   
A fact that I still hadn't realized 100%, even if the time on the skin, the connection to her and the feeling when she was lying next to me at night, it was as if she had brought back the calm that I hadn't felt in many years.  
I was ripped out of my mind when Niklaus asked Ella if he could borrow me for a short time. "Shouldn't you ask your brother yourself?" Ella replied, and Niklaus replied, "It seemed more appropriate to ask you, because you both seemed to be immersed in thoughts."  
"Niklaus, what exactly do you want?" I intervened and my brother left Ella's room without answering me directly.   
I followed him and left Ella alone. I had no idea at this point that something important would soon change. 

"I noticed that you were getting closer," Niklaus said, noting that Ella and I had come closer, I had already noticed myself. Especially for Ella, the fact was probably not pleasing when I thought about how hard she was struggling to get someone close to her. Even though she spoke to my family and Camille, I still knew she was on guard.  
"And that's why I should follow you?" I followed up and watched him, "No, I wanted to tell you, if there is more to develop between you, you have myblessing," he told me. I didn't know exactly what to do with this information, we had his blessing, should it evolve more from the fact that she was my companion?   
Sudden pain drew my attention to my wrist, the time had changed, ᛖᛚᛚᚨ was now on my skin. The M had disappeared and had made way for her name in old runes. How was this possible? Since when could the companions change?   
"I thought you were more pleased," Niklaus said of my silence. But my thoughts were with the runes, if the time had changed for me, had it changed with Ella? And what did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but it is intentionally a little shorter.   
> After a felt eternity, I managed to write this chapter to the end. I am also officially ending the break. After a long period of time where I wasn't in good health, which led to a few hate messages really knocking me around, it's better. I'm not the old one yet, but it's slowly but surely getting better.   
> Until the next chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

Elijah POV:  
"Earth to Elijah" Niklaus pulled me out of my mind, but before I could answer him, Ella and Freya entered Niklaus's studio, where he had drawn me.   
"The time has changed," Freya told us, something I had just noticed, Ella had also felt. I could see that this new development worried her, if I was honest, this change also worried me. Especially because the runes resembled the scroll my mother used years ago in Mystic Falls to kill her children. That worried me the most.  
"And what does that mean?" Niklaus wanted to know as he stepped into Freya, Ella stopped where she stood and I stepped up to her, I knew that one touch would be too much if I remembered the feeling I had felt for a brief moment.  
It was admirable that Ella allowed my closeness at all, while Freya wanted to deal with the origin of the runes, Niklaus told Ella that we would have his blessing if more developed.

To which Ella looked at me confused, "What exactly does he mean by his blessing?" she asked me to read the confusion clearly on her face, "He means, should he develop more, he doesn't mind," I explained to her, Niklaus had expressed himself somewhat unhappy, "Why do I have the impression that everyone really wants you to have a partner?" she asked me, leaving out who was meant by partner.  
"Because he should finally think of himself and not always put everyone before his own desires," Rebekah interjected and addressed Ella directly. "I see you both interacting, I have rarely seen my brother so calmly and I hope for him that he also recognizes what kind of woman he has in front of him and forgets his loyalty to his family."  
Ella looked at my sister when she didn't answer her, Rebekah led my companion away from me and listed her the intimaterelationships I had had in mylife. "Not one could convince Nik that they did not want to takeElijah forthemselves," my sister concluded, Ella's facial expressions could not be read.

"And you're all trying to get your brother under the hood now?" Ella quipped,her facial expressions were still closed, but I couldn't imagine it was easy for her, after all that had happened today, I was amazed at how calm she was.  
I expected her to be angry, to bealone, a reaction that surprised her just as much about how strong the connection between us was already. But I hadn't noticed any of this, no reaction, nothing that indicated that she was doing something.   
"Elijah sacrifices herself completely again and again, I just want him to think of himself and you as his companion have the best connection to him," Rebekah replied to her, ripping me out of my thoughts.  
"It's clear to you that just because I'm your brother's companion doesn't have the best connection to him, I didn't spend centuries with Klaus and him, that was you," Ella reminded her, and it became clear to me once again how much she knew about my family and me. Did she know about the red door? Which monster hid behind him? 

The answer was simple, most likely she knew, and yet she had put her life in my hands, trusting that I wouldn't kill her.   
What Ella and Rebekah were talkingabout, I only became aware of when Rebekah asked me,"You two are really created for each other, two thickheads" with these words she left me and Ella standing. Ella left me alone and entered her room, I could hear her settling into the chair by the window.  
She probably wanted to think about what my sister had said, what the change meant, I didn't know what it meant, but that the same runes that my mother had used in Mystic Falls was too random for me.

Ella POV: 

I had seen the runes on my skin before, I just didn't know where to come from. Now I didn't wear an E on my skin, but Elijah's namen in old runes. Runes that came to my know before but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. First I had an encounter with the dark angel of the earth, Elijah was able to talk to me telepathically, felt what his touch felt like to me, and now the time had changed, what was the next one?  
What would happen next?  
What else did this world hold for me, if I didn't know better, I would think that I had landed in a fan fiction, onedesigned to be closer to Elijah, that I had slowly but surely crumbled my wall over the years and lent someone to me. What I had never done in all the years I could have had a potential partner.   
But did it have to be a great vampire? Did it have to be Elijah of all places? Really? 

Rebekah's remark that Elijah seemed more relaxed to her, I hadn't noticed anything about it, he was still very much on guard, you couldn't see what he was thinking or feeling, but I hadn't noticed anything that he was more relaxed.  
How could you be more relaxed when the family wasn't initially safe? I didn't know what was going on in his head, but I didn't really want to know.   
The connection I seemed to have with him scared me that I could talk to him telepathically, it scared me. Fearing for the gift I had and what else Could I do, what would I be able to do in the end? How far would my gift develop, how strong could it still be?   
The ignorance of not knowingwhat things I was capable of dominated my thoughts, to some extent the fact that I seemed to have such a strong connection to Elijah that I could telepathically have a conversation.  
Except for the few sentence scraps, I hadn't sent anything and he hadn't sent me either.   
But that didn't mean it couldn't be any more. 

My thoughts went back to the fan fiction I used to love, if something like this had happened to a character, if I had loved it, I would have been happy because it meant that the two main characters would get closer, a real Slow Burn, where I was sometimes really desperate because the two didn't get closer and it took so long, but that was perhaps the attraction.   
But now I found myself in such a situation and the very thought that Elijah might have developed feelings for me caused the ice water to run through my veins, even if that was not possible, I had the feeling.   
I shook my head to dispel the thoughts, he had no feelings for me, he hardly knew me, until the time that had changed, only the Companions Legend connected us.   
And the bond and the fact that he was very protective when I thought back to this morning, he had not wanted me to go back in time and be confronted with the dark earth angel.   
Was that because I was his companion, or because, unlike him, I could die a man and therefore rather than him?  
What was going on in Elijah Mikaelson's head? What led him to accept that I was hiscompanion and withoutwanting to know more about me, accepted that I had entered his life.


	44. Chapter 44

Ella POV:  
Late in the evening Elijah entered "my" bedroom, still it felt weird to call my bedroom, even if it was only in my mind. I sat in the armchair again and looked out of the window, the night had already broken in and the stars were shining in the night sky, at least the few stars I could see from my seat.  
Elijah sat opposite me, in the second armchair that this room was rich, he seemedthoughtful, tired and yet he was here,the butterflies that wanted to arise at the thought that he was here again, I suffocated right back. I couldn't and didn't want to develop feelings for him, it wouldn't work, a relationship with him would make me addicted.  
I had read it so many times, seen so many times in series that a character, whether male or female, became happy by a relationship, before a character was lonely, unhappy and barely smiled, this character fell in love with the lonely, happiness to be with another person, the person healed all wounds, traumas had disappeared, but so was not the reality. I didn't want to be another problem that he had to solve, that he had to put something new together,just as he said to Hayley, something that is broken can be put back together.

"The runes mean that the band has developed further" he broke the silence and that was something I had already thought. "No one knows what that means," he added, and for the first time I could hear uncertainty in his voice, he was unsure. About the tape? What did it mean?  
"Because it has never happened before," I quietly remarked on what I had experienced before, it had never happened that a vampire, whether or not primal vampire, found his companion as a human being. Certainly not if it came from another world, I was all I never wanted to be. Something special, not like others, the only one who had been ascribed incredible power in this world.  
For the first time since I was here, I could see that Elijah was at the end of his Latin, he was tired and perplexed by what this new development meant.   
And then he had to play babysitter again, although he might rather need a night on his own, without being woken up by someone next to him because another nightmare had pulled me out of sleep, or the soul-eater was trying to get me.

To my surprise, Elijah got up and left "my" room. I got up and went to the bathroom, maybe it would help if I tried to sleep something. Maybe it would help to arrange my thoughts, the really all sorts of things swirled around my head.   
When I looked in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself, eye rings showed how badly I had slept in the last few nights, my hair had lost its shine and hung down like straw. When was the last time I slept through a night?   
I honestly couldn't remember it and then I was ripped out of my own world and landed here. 

When I moved back into the room, Elijah was back, moved for the night, and sat on the edge of the bed. Something on my face must have revealed that I thought he would spend the night in his room, which he asked me if I thought he would leave me alone while the soul-eater was still behind me. "Don't you get bored playing babysitters at some point?" I countered and slipped under the ceiling, Elijah turned to me, even if only the bedside lamp lit up the room, I could feel his gaze on me.   
"Why are you just talking negatively about yourself?" Elijah asked me, and his question caught me cold. All thoughts, words were gone, my head was swept away like empty...

Elijah POV:  
Ella just looked at me, in her eyes I could see the pain that she had closed away, repressed and closed. She spoke only negatively about herself, I had never said a positive word about herself.  
I didn't spend the nights near her because I saw myself as her babysitter, I had a duty to her, she was my companion, I couldn't walk away from thatresponsibility, I would stand by her.   
The feelings I felt for her were much stronger than I felt for Hayley, but I suppressed thefeelings. How much I would like to make her laugh, take her to a dinner, put the world at her feet, but she could never love a monster like me, she had already tied her life to mine, I couldn't ask her to give up everything she was doing. Ella deserved so much morethan being tied to a monster likeme. But I couldn't change it, the tape was sealed and toostrong.

Ella got up and walked up to the window, I could see in the reflection of the window she had tears in her eyes, something made hersad, or had I not intentionally hurt her? Silent tears ran down her cheeks and only the sight of her being hurt, a thought arose in me that did not belong to me.  
°If you only ever hear that you are not good enough, how can you think positively about yourself? °   
So much made sense now, as she had patterned me in disbelief,the moments when she had spoken badly about herself, now the famous puzzle pieces collapsed.  
I got up and walked towards her, I couldn't and didn't want to watch her torment herself again and again and try to live alone with her memories. The young woman I had met in the cemetery, who had consciously chosen to pretend that she did not understand a word of English, everything about her was fascinating and to see her so sad and hurt, aroused in me the desire to make the people who had done this to her suffer.  
Ella shrugged as I put my arms around her, but to my surprise she leaned on me. For the first time, she deliberately allowed closeness. 

"Idon't know who told you the opposite of what I see, but I hold a young strong woman in her arms who is not only intelligent, but also brave and in my eyes also beautiful," I whispered at her hairline, adding, "Your freckles on your nose, your hair that framed your face and your eyes that shone when you told the stories.   
I wanted to tell her so much more, but I thought it was better to record this little moment as a small success. Ella hadn't escaped me, her warm body leaned against me, the tears had stopped flowing, but the facial expression of her, which I could see in the reflection of the window, showed me that she had not yet got out of the deep hole into which the witches had undoubtedly thrown her and I had unconsciously probably thrown her back.  
Perhaps, over time, she would allow me to get to know her better. Time would tell...


	45. Chapter 45

Elijah POV:   
The next morning, I was awakened by the sunlight, the presence of Ella's warm body was abundantly clear, she lay next to me and was still asleep. That night she had not been haunted by nightmares; she had slept peacefully next to me. I hoped it would stay that way and that the threat from the soul-eater was soon over, for her.  
"Good morning" I greeted her as she was awakened by the light and pulled the pillow over her face to escape the light. "No good morning" it came out subdued under the pillow, her answer made me smile, so to hear, she was not really a morning person, which in my eyes only made her more sympathetic.  
Ella reminded me what it was like to be a human being, did I miss being a human? Ella would not age outwardly, she could not die because her life was tied to mine, provided I would not die. But since the chances of doing so were exceedingly small, because the last piece of white oak, thanks to Ella, had been destroyed, she would see the decades pass, just like me. Seeing someone age and die again and again. 

"Are you not tired of constantly aligning your day with others?" Ella pulled me out of my mind, she had risen and the chain with the pendant lay on her skin, partly covered by the T-shirt she was wearing. One could only guess what was hiding under the T-shirt. "I don't align my days after others," I told her, pointing up so I sat against the headboard. Ella looked at me, it seemed like she wanted to correct me, but then left it. "You disagree," I added, it was strange, since she had met the dark earth angel, it was surprisingly easy for me to guess her thoughts. Ella did not answer me, she turned around and got up, her T-shirt slipped up a bit and exposed a scar, the scar was barely visible, that meant she was older, but how did you get such a scar? The scar was 10 centimeters from where her kidneys were. I would ask them if the opportunity arose.   
Ella disappeared into the bathroom and I did it to her immediately after I left her room, I looked at my wardrobe to decide which of my suits I would put on today.

I remember Gia's comment on it, I certainly had suits that looked the same at first glance, but they had different cuts, other materials that had been used, or had a different color. For what I had planned, I would need some casual clothes. But first I would need the consent of my companion.   
Niklaus had made me think it would certainly help Ella and me if we went away for a few days and figured out together what exactly this latest development of the tape meant, I had rented a house with a valuable library of the supernatural and it would be easier for Ella, hopefully, if she did not have too many people around her and maybe then the eye rings would be sucked under her eyes.  
I met Ella and my brother Niklaus, he wished Ella a lot of fun and hoped not to see me for at least a week. What Ella looked at me asking. 

"What exactly does Klaus meanby that, that he hopes not to see you for a week and wishes me a lot of fun?" she quipped, "He got me the idea to find out more about the Companion Band and I have almost 4 hours from here, another house in possession of books about the supernatural," I replied to her, to which Ella remarked suspiciously, but it was very coincidental that I owned a house with a library. "Strictly speaking, he forgot it until Nik pointed it out to him," Rebekah remarked as she walked past us and left the compound with Marcellus. She was happy, she beamed, and I gave her all the happiness of this world.  
"How can you forget that you own a house?" Ella muttered more to herself, "If you have several properties all over the world, it can happen that you forget a property," I told her, to which she modeled me.   
"How rich are you?" she asked me as I followed her into the kitchen, Ella was wearing a grey cardigan today, over a plain T-shirt and jeans, “I would have to ask my accountant for the exact fortune," I replied to her, to which she looked at me skeptically. 'I don't think I want to know how expensive the suits are, all of which look strangely the same, the only thing that's different is the ties, is that any code? If you wear green, you have a good mood, blue rather discouraged and red rather annoyed?" Ella answered me and reminded me with her question, wrapped in a comment about my choice of clothes.

"The suits aren't really the same," I replied to her question, to which Ella did not answer, she smeared a slice of bread and ate it in silence. I was relieved that she at least at something.  
In the last few days, I had to remind her several times that she was eating something, but I had not asked her the core of the question of whether she was willing to spend a few days in a library where only I was present.  
Sudden nervousness took possession of me, what was I so nervous about? It was a simple question if she wanted to search for information in a library about the Companion Band and the related time for a few days. It was not that hard.  
But somehow, I did not put the words over my lips, Ella cleared everything away and surprised me with her next question, "If we go to this house, shouldn't you buy food beforehand? Because I can't just live off the air".  
Astonished I looked at her and while I was still in the bathroom, Niklaus, Ella had already told that there could very probably be information in the house about the tape. 

Ella POV:   
The house that Elijah seemed to own, which was most likely a library of almost every supernatural being a book to find, was, according to his statement, 3-4 hours from New Orleans, but was a 10-hour drive.  
I was just in a gas station shop with the order to buy something to eat and drink, that vampire was at his car that had to be refuelled, I had no idea what kind of car it was, I just knew it was expensive.   
Until now I only had a bottle of water in my hand, the choice of food was not exactly great, because when I looked at the ingredients, I could not eat so many things, without abdominal pain and very regular toilet visits.   
The foods that were bought in the compound for the people, better organic and without additives like sweeteners, especially because Freya did not like them, and Klaus wanted only the best for Hope.  
"Just water?" Elijah informed himself as he stowed his smartphone back in his suit jacket, then I took another bottle of Coke and then he looked at me in amazement, there was not really anything to eat here and quite honestly, I was hungry rather than abdominal pain because I could not tolerate something well.

The journey continued for several hours and when Elijah finally arrived at the finish line, I felt as if I had just spent 2 days in the car. It was already dawning and because Elijah apparently had no neighbors, as far as I could see, only grassy area and trees, I was not surprised that Elijah led me to the house where the next surprise was waiting. "Master Mikaelson, why didn't they let me get my luggage in?" Elijah was greeted by an older man in a butler costume and bowed to me.  
"Mrs. Mikaelson" he spoke to me, had I just interrogated myself? But I could not say anything because Elijah introduced the older man as Edward and explained to me that he had been looking after the house for several years when he was not there.  
He had known him for 300 years, so he was a vampire. 

Elijah led me further into the house, a large wide staircase leading up from the front door as we continued to walk through the ground floor, leaving a door to the large kitchen, while large white wing doors revealed the large living room. The décor was mostly hidden under white sheets, but only the outlines told me that it was not modern furniture. "The library is right," Elijah told me, he seemed tense and did not seem amazingly comfortable, with all the impressions still echoing around my head.   
I knew the expression Mrs. Only in connection with married couples, but I was not married to Elijah, nor did something like love connect with him, something I did not want, no matter what my heart told me on this point.   
"Does Edward live here in the house?" I asked him as I followed the original vampire in a suit into the library and felt more than a lack of place. I had agreed to go to this house with him because I was hoping for answers this time, but I never expected to be thought of as his wife, certainly not by a vampire who seemed to play caretaker for Elijah.   
"He lives in his own house, he maintains it and makes sure that the precious books do not fall into disrepair," he told me, and when he turned on the light, it became clear how big the library was. 

Bookcases that reached to the ceiling, especially old books were in display cases, Elijah inspected his books and checked whether his employee had done a good job. It was surreal to be here and experience something new, I never thought that would be. That my life would look so different.   
I had no idea that I would learn a lot about the tape tomorrow and about my companion.


	46. Chapter 46

Ella POV:  
Elijah left me alone when his confidant asked him for a four-eyeconversation that gave me the opportunity to look around. Elijah had books in various languages, I recognized a few Dutch and also a few German titles, but most were written in other languages.  
I tried to distract myself, I didn't want to think about why Edward had called me Mrs. Mikaelson and Elijah hadn't corrected him.   
"I am very sorry that I thought of her companionship, for her wife," I heard Edward say to Elijah, either the two were close enough to hear them, or my hearing improved. Elijah answered something but I ignored his answer, my gaze had fallen on a book, it was written in my mother tongue and was based on the title, of the legend of the companions.

"I can send for a translator for the book” Edward offered me, he and Elijah had re-entered the library, Elijah watched me with a slight grin on my lips. "That's not necessary, my mother tongue is German," I replied to him, to which he looked at his sir in amazement. Elijah, on the other hand, did not hide hise-amusement and released his butler from his duties for the evening. Was Edward his butler? His girl for everything?   
"Do you find it funny to let him run up like this?" I followed Elijah, to which he looked at me innocently, "I don't know what exactly you mean," he answered me in an innocent tone as he looked at the book that had caught my attention. "You know exactly what I mean,"I imply to him as he appropriated the book and opened it.  
"I have no idea what exactly you mean," Elijah continued to play the innocent, he had not reacted to the fact that his co-worker thought of me as his wife, and then he let him run up by offering me a translator for a book that was my mother tongue, which Elijah knew. 

'First of all, you don't think he thinks iam is your wife, unless You're a woman. Has a different meaning and then you don't enlighten him about the fact that I'm very capable of reading German and grin you!" I explained him slightly annoyed, even though it wasn't really necessary.   
Elijah looked at me now, "Grin me one?" he quipped, how should I explain this to him? I didn't really even know what that meant, but I wouldn't hang that on this guy's nose. "An expression that is used when some people are stupid, even though they aren't and still find it funny," I explained annoyedly, wondering for the umpteenth time, what exactly had my heart thought of sending me butterflies? Why? I didn't feel any attraction to this man, he looked good, yes, I wasn't blind and certainly many would kill to be in my place, but I just wanted answers. Understand how I ended up here, what this time meant and what my heart had thought of waking butterflies in my belly. How stupid was my heart?   
He had fallen in love with Hayley and wasn't someone who quickly fell in love. 

"Do you tell me that I'm making fun of you?" Informed Elijah himself played astonished, I took the book and left it standing, I had not yet got to know his "funny" side, so I could add that he had humor. But I didn't like his humour because he didn't seem to take me seriously, or it was because his employee, whatever Edward was. "It's not nice to take a book out of someone's hands," Elijah remarked next to me, "It's not nice to make fun of others either! Especially not if someone doesn't even speak English as long as a certain vampire!" I annoyed him, why did he annoy me? Was it because I was tired?   
Or because there was so much uncertainty in my non-existent life?   
"Should I hurt your feelings..." Elijah wanted to apologize, but I interrupted him, "You didn't do anything, I hate it when you make fun of me or pretend I speak Chinese."  
Elijah looked at me in amazement, of course he didn't know how it was true when others made fun of you when you said a word wrong. 

Elijah POV:   
Ella left me standing and went into the kitchen with the book in her hands, the only part of the house that wasn't covered with sheets, Edward had prepared the big bedroom and brought both Ella's and my bag there. I honestly didn't even notice that he thought she was my wife, but Ella was preoccupied with the fact that she had probably subconsciously communicated it to me.  
In the spacious kitchen, I found Ella with the book at the kitchen table, carefully flipping the pages while she read the contents of the book.   
"Do you want to eat something?" I asked me if she was hungry, Ella looked at me, "I'm not hungry," she answered me, and turned back to the book, I sat down with her and folded the book.  
"I'm sorry if I gave the impression of making fun of you, that was certainly not my intention," I apologized to her, to which she did not respond. 

It wasn't until after an eternity that she looked at me, "Whatwas your intention?" she paused and sounded suspicious, had they used to make fun of her? That would explain their reaction.   
I didn't want to patronise Ella, so I didn't tell Edward that her mother tongue was German, "I didn't want to patronise you," I told her, and she looked at me even more suspiciously. As if she couldn't believe I didn't want to patronise her.   
"Don't patronize?" Ella quipped, and didn't seem to believe me,but what she would find in the book about the meaning of the runes would change the connection.


	47. A fortune teller has the answer?

Elijah POV:   
The next morning, Ella had written down a few points from the book, what I had seen before were terms: soulmates? Predetermined? Supernatural beings?, none of the terms seemed to be related. Ella was just in the shower, I could hear the shower and my thoughts wandered to my companion, her warm skin on my, her hand that had touched mine in my sleep.   
It was one of those nights when, fortunately, she hadn't been haunted by nightmares, no matter how close I got to her, she withdrew and tried to create as much space as possible between us physically. Was it their gift that explained her urge to bring as much space as possible between us, or was there any other reason?   
After preparing breakfast, I entered the library and reviewed the books I had accumulated over the decades. So many languages, invaluable with the history and the information it contained.   
Again and again my thoughts wandered back to Ella, she was so different from the women I had known, when I had first seen her, I had the feeling of knowing her. I had directly ignored this feeling and focused on the fact that the witches, which had violated the agreement, wanted to sacrifice a human. 

Steps revealed that Ella had come down, a slight lavender scent accompanied her as she walked into the kitchen. Yesterday, to my astonishment, I had watched how carefully she had handled the book, for her age she was very careful with other people's property towers.   
In the series of books where she had found the book about companions, there was a second, in one of the most beautiful languages in the world.   
With the book under my arm, I went back to the kitchen, where I found my companion sunk encencomered in the book. Next to her was her note block, where she had written down other terms.   
"You could make a bomb explode next to her, she wouldn't notice," Edward told me, leaving the kitchen to devote himself to his duties.  
He had ignored my order that he should take a few days off, I had wanted to avoid that Ella felt pressured by the presence of Edward. I couldn't see any signs in her that his presence might be too much,I got the impression that she was concentrating on the book and forgetting everything else around her.

"What do I have to do to stop him calling me Miss Ella?" Ella asked me to my astonishment,"Tell him not to do it?" I suggested and sat opposite her at the plentiful breakfast table,which she hadn't touched yet. "I wouldn't have come to that yet," she replied sarcastically, and I mentally noted that I would point out to Edward not to address Ella with miss, which she thought was exaggerated.  
"Something interesting found?" I directed the conversation to the book lying next to her on the table and the notes she had written down, to which Ella looked at me from the book.   
"Nothing we didn't know before, nothing about the runes," Ella replied to me, and there was some disappointment in her voice, she had hoped she would find a little more information.   
It had to be harder for her to accept the fact that she would forever be attached to me, I knew the legend of the Companions, but I had always thought of them as nonsense.   
From time to time, to my shame, I had also raised Rebekah with the fact that she had believed in this legend, and now Ella sat opposite me. With impressive skills and a sixth sense that told her when I was near her.

The rest of the morning we both spent looking for information, I had only found that the runes were old, very old. Most likely, the legend of the red thread of fate was based on the runes creating a connection that was indestructible.  
We both knew that, but the origin of the runes was unknown, what they meant in this particular case, i couldn't find if Ella was more lucky?   
She had besides a stack of books in her mother tongue, also the laptop Edward had provided for her,beforesme andshe wrote down something again and again.  
When I took a quick look at it, she had written down soulmates, red wire and other words that I did not recognize directly. I didn't know why she had written those words, and just when I wanted to ask her why she had written the words, my phone rang.  
"We found a source that knows more about their particular question" it sounded through the phone and I left the library, "Define a source, “I told my contact.  
"An old fortune teller who advertised at a fair in Georgia to find the soulmates, we listened to her and she knows more about the Companion Legend," he told me, telling me that I could meet the fortune teller, or she would come to me.   
But the question was, what did Ella want? Did she want to know more about someone who was on theroad as a fortune teller at fairs?   
"I'll call them back right away," I told me, and i gave up. How could I explain to Ella that I had put private investigators on the Companion Legend?   
Why was I suddenly nervous? Why did I think about how Ella would react? 

Ella POV:   
Elijah entered the library again, hewe giggled nervously and played around on the buttons of his shirt, a gesture I had seen many times when he was nervous.  
I hadn't even noticed that he had left, I had only heard that he had gotten a call, but since I had focused on the book,I hadn't noticed that he had left the room.  
Elijah explained to me that he was a private investigator, a vampire he had known and trusted for a long time, and that this one fortune teller had admitted to know more about the Companions Legend under manipulation, and now i left the decision whether I wanted to meet this woman or not. The very thought that I would finally know what the legend meant to Elijah and me triggered mixed feelings in me. Did I want to know?   
Elijah seemed to realize that I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet this fortune teller and suggested that he would not take any risks and put me in danger.  
But could I? Staying here, between books that were safe and had no feelings?

After less than half an hour, the fortune teller was led into the living room by Elijah's private investigator, Elijah was right next to me. Even though I didn't know how to react or what to do, except to stand in front of the big couch and watch the old woman,it felt so weird. She knew more about the Companion Band than the books? More than Elijah himself? He had grown up with the legend, he had seen and experienced so much.  
I was honestly afraid, what would this woman say, what we didn't know? What did the runes mean?   
But the words that would immediately come out of the soothsayer's mouth would shock me and force me to share more of my past with Elijah than I wanted.  
"The Great Vampire and his wife from another universe"...


	48. Chapter 48

Ella POV:   
Had I just heard that correctly? Wife? I couldn't believe it, Elijah probably didn't either, but he was caught and demanded more information from her.   
"The runes you have on your skin are just another wrap of the ribbon that connects you from the beginning, your wife is from a different universe and thus fills an old legend as old as the world," she continued, explaining why she called me Elijah's wife.   
The Companion Band was old magic, very old magic, presumed that it was created by the Celts, the old fortune teller claimed that she had read a prophecy years ago, in which the arrival of an earthly angel from another world had been described and that this angel was the twin soul of one of the great vampires and thus intended to become his partner.   
"At some point you will notice for yourself that you feel more for the other and the prophecy will come true" ended her explanation and it sounded to me as if the bond in me would trigger feelings that I would most likely not otherwise have.   
Did I really have feelings for Elijah? What did my body want to signal to me or what it was just the result of the bond? 

Elijah questioned the fortune teller and seemed not at all impressed by the fact that perhaps the Companion Band was responsible for the desire to be close to one another. Just the thought that I felt comfortable with him, because the bond had made me feel, plunged me into an emotional chaos,I didn't know what I was feeling. Above all, this situation was really even more absurd than I had suspected that it could ever happen. How was it possible that a tribe like the Celts many centuries ago could decide that someone who would be born much later, even from another world, could decide to take from a life? How was this possible?   
"The prophecy will be fulfilled, the angel of the moon will stand beside you, as soon as she reaches her full potential, the crescent city will burn and after it the world" the fortune teller dropped the next bomb. According to her, she had a vision that I would tear the veilthat separated spirits from the world ofthe living,but also be responsible for the death of manypeople, where did the dark earth angel fit in? With his soul-eater? 

To this the fortune teller also had an answer, the dark earth angel wanted the angel of the moon, or rather my soul, so that he would become so powerful that he could even kill a greatvampire. Because of me, not only Elijah was in danger, but also his family, if Klaus would hear this, he would most likely insist that I either went or that one found a way to bring a dark earth lye to the way. And if I was quite honest,then I would like to disappear, leave Elijah behind me forever, who in one I was sure that what I thought I felt for him came from the bond.  
I left the fortune teller alone with Elijah and his private investigator, I could no longer hear how I was supposedly an angel of the moon, so I was not only a living legend, tied to a original vampire, but also a special kind of angel. I asked for more of my old life now than usual. Back to my old life, to my world, where I had lived alone, but I had at least been able to determine what I was doing.  
Apart from my work, but it had paid the bills, even if it wasn't something I'd liked to do, I could have found something better.

"Sorry, I didn't want to unsettle you," the fortune teller pulled me out of my mind, Elijah was nowhere to be seen and the old woman seemed kind, but even the kindest people could be dangerous. "I thought that's already known, the companion, depending on how strong the tape is, will sooner or later become a couple," she added.   
"That wasn't known," I told her, and she explained to me exactly what the tape contained, just as she talked about how she described her partner's presence, I couldn't get rid of the suspicion that she had had a companion herself, or was part of a mate couple.   
"I resisted my feelings for my partner for a long time, but in the end it was the best time of my life, just my companion, not a vampire, just a werewolf," she revealed to me, adding, "He died 10 years ago."   
I expressed my condolences to her and she looked at me, a sad smile around her lips, "I don't need condolences, my love, the only thing I need is peace, I asked your companion to let me talk to you and that after I've written down everything I know, he helps me see my lover again, I've lived long enough without him," she told me, and advised me to listen to my feelings.   
And my feeling just now advised me to run away, away from Elijah, away from his family, away from New Orleans. Then the danger would follow me and leave Elijah and his family and especially Hope, an innocent baby in peace. She would hopefully be able to grow up with her parentswithout a dark earth angel or witches behind her. 

I made a tough decision and I knew I wouldn't make it without help. Elijah was not to be seen and I dialed Klaus Mobil number.   
In summary what the fortune teller had said and what danger I posed to Hope, I asked him to help me, I asked him for something almost impossible. He had to deceive his own brother, but his answer astonished me. "I think you should discuss this with my brother, but I will help you, especially because you don't want to put my daughter in danger and that's the least I can do for you.  
Klaus stopped and then sent me a text message, he had instructed Marcel to book a flight to my homeland, to make sure I got another passport and he would find a reason why Elijah would be busy for at least 2 hours. I was supposed to be relieved, but I felt guilty about pulling Klaus in. But my feeling told me it was better. Elijah should refocus on his family and perhaps even find someone to spend his life with.   
To explain my decision, I would write him a letter and thank him for everything he had done for me. 

When I stepped back into the living room, Elijah was immersed in a conversation with the fortune teller, I walked past them, neither of them noticed me, which showed me that I still knew my ability to make myself invisible. It had such a good thing to be introverted.   
In the bedroom I found a block and a pen, with trembling hands I began to write, trying to put my decision into words. My feelings rode roller coaster but it was the right one, it was the right step. I didn't belong here, Hope would always be in danger because of me. I couldn't and didn't want to be to blame if something happened to a baby.   
Even though a voice kept telling me that Elijah wouldn't forgive me and That I was just running away from my feelings for him. Feelings that had arisen through the bond, the bond that prophesied that I was the partner for Elijah, but I was not.   
He had earned someone else, maybe even a chance with Hayley at some point, even if I was honest when I watched the series, hadn't been a fan of the two, Gia had suited him well. 

At the airport Klaus was waiting for me together with Marcel. Marcel handed me a passport, my last name had changed, I was no longer called van Elsen, but van Egdmond, I was still Dutch and however Klaus or Marcel had made it, I wouldhave a small apartment in Utrecht so I could look for a job and build a new life.  
"Thank you Klaus" I thanked him and thanked Marcel for the help, I couldn't and didn't want to put anyone in danger and Marcel left me alone with Klaus. "You knowElijah, when he learns that you are gone, he will not rest until he finds you," Klaus reminded me, "He will not look for me, I have left him a letter that he may not seek me, I have explained to him why I am leaving, Hope should be sure, the witches will always see a reason why the Mikaelsons are a danger, but as long as Hope has the pen, she will be protected," I replied, adding, "Thank you for everything Klaus and you will be a good father, Hope will be very happy to have her father with him." With these words I left him standing and went to the gate, the lump in my neck got bigger and I turned to him only when I was through the gate, on the way to the plane, one last time I waved and even though Klaus had not been very friendly towards me at the beginning, he had helped me. I was very grateful to him for that. It was right to go right, it was right to prevent the possibility of becoming a danger. To take myself out of the calculation. Klaus waved to me and didn't seem too happy about what I was going to do, but he had helped me anyway. "Thank you for your help" I thanked me,knowing that he would hear me and tears burst into my eyes. Why did it feel so right and at the same time so wrong? I wasn't in love with Elijah! The Companion Band had made me believe it and my stupid heart had fallen on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was the inspiration for my stupid heart and I hope you guys will continue to read the story. Thank you for all the kudos you have left so far. It makes my day every single time when someone leaves kudos, because it shows me, you like what I wrote. Thank you!


	49. Chapter 49

Elijah POV:   
Freya had asked me to help her with a ritual, she had needed some of my blood to keep the soul-eater at a distance, without which I always had to keep Ella near me, like a dog, as Niklaus had put it very charmingly.   
I entered the kitchen, Ella was not here and otherwise I couldn't see her heartbeat in the house, had something happened?   
Edward had not informed me that Ella had gone out, as far as I knew her, she wouldn't do that either. After searching the whole house, I found a letter in the bedroom on the bed. He was addressed to me. I recognized her handwriting; Ella had written me a letter.   
An uneasy feeling spread in my stomach, I felt like I had been drinking ice water, so cold i suddenly became, something I had never experienced before.   
With great difficulty I was able to suppress a tremor and opened the letter: 

°Dear Elijah,  
I want to thank you for everything you havedone, you have saved my life, you have paused your own, you have done so much that I can never do good again.  
That is why it's so hard, but I can't and will no longer be the reason why you pause your life, that your family is in danger and especially your niece Hope.   
The fortune teller was clear, if I am close, I'll always be a danger to Hope and your family, something I do not want.   
You have done so much for me like no one else, you know more about me than anyone else in my life. Still, I cannot ask you to put everything behind you because of someone you still barely know.   
Please do not be angry with the people who helpedme, they want just as I am safe the Hope is. I will refund you all expenses, I try to pay everything back as soon as possible, I am sorry that I will not tell you this personally, but I know that you would not have let me go then.  
Thank you for taking care of it, that I am not starving, that I cannot die, thank you for everything.   
Live your life, enjoy it. And do what Rebekah keeps telling you, do something just for you and not for others.

With kind regards,

Ella °

Ella had left. She had taken the chance when I had been away for a short time to leave. The real reason she had left was not in the letter, I felt that it was not only because of what the fortune teller had said, it was because she would irrevocably become my partner, according to the old woman. The woman who was now buried by Edward, her soul would reunite with her companions.  
Only now my companion, the woman who had been called by the fortune teller, my wife, was gone. I still could not believe that the runes meant that our connection had become stronger and so thes the bond made us get closer.   
A thought I had not wanted to allow so far rose up like an air bubble in my mind, what if I thought I had developed feelings for Ella because the tape had faked it?   
Carefully I folded her letter, Ella had gone, it should have struck methat she had not feltcomfortable, that it was too much for her, that she must have felt put under pressure.

I had not given much to the soothsayer, Ella, who had called my wife, most likely that was the drop that had overflowed the famous bucket. Of course, I tried to reach Ella, but the phone was off and when I reached Freya and after the reason for the ritual because it was not to relieve me.  
Ella would be protected against the soul-eater by the ritual and that had made it possible for her to leave. The feeling of betrayal was difficult to suppress, not only my companion had betrayed me, but also my siblings. "Here you are," Niklaus greeted me as he stepped into the bedroom, I had shared with her until this morning.  
"What brings you Niklaus?" I informed myself and put the letter in my jacket, no one else would get to read her words, I knew that Ella had not told me the real reason why she had left, had not told her, she had deliberately kept her letter superficial. I could not believe it could be a danger to my family and me.  
Even though I did not know her through and through, like my siblings, I knew she would not be a danger to my family, as the fortune teller had claimed.   
"I wanted to see how my brother was doing, because you didn't want to tell me about the danger that your companion seems to be, she told me," Niklaus told me, and his displeasure with this fact was not to be overlooked.

"That's what an old fortune teller said, there's no evidence or even an indication that she could really become as dangerous as the fortune teller claimed," I replied, adding, "You didn't even thinkaboutinforming me of her plans?"  
"Your little angel was very clear tome," my brother replied, and the anger at this betrayal simmered in me. "This does not give you or you the right to decide whether or not to go without my knowledge!" I told him and judging his reaction he was surprised by my reaction. "Then you would have let them go?" Niklaus quipped, looking at me in disbelief.  
"Of course not! She doesn't even come from our world, let alone that she's safer wherever she is," I replied, irritated, to which Niklaus began to grin.   
"You fell in love with your little angel! So, the little wolf is really history," he told me, completely wrong. I had not fallen in love with Ella, I told him in the nicest possible words, even if a voice in my backwas the opposite.   
"Tell yourself this, I know you" was my younger brother's answer and he left me alone, Ella's letter in my jacket pocket, where could she have gone? Would she stay here in America, or would she fly back to her homeland?  
I did not know I would see her again in a few months and what impact that would have...


	50. Chapter 50

6 months later.

Elijah POV:  
I looked at my mobile phone, the address my contact man had given me, Ella seemed to be there, she lived in a building that had many small apartments and the area was rather bad. Most likely, the area was cheaper than an apartment in a safer part of Utrecht.  
Stinging in the side told me that the wound that had appeared on my left side two days ago did not heal, it was an injury ella had tohave. Since the wound had appeared, I had tried to reach Ella telepathically, but received no answer.  
The disappointment that she had gone, that she had not spokento me, that she had not expressed her concerns to me, had disappeared and had made room for her. By now I was sure that is the mate band had nothing to do with my feelings for Ella.  
But I did not know what Ella was feeling for me, nor how she was doing now.   
Carefully I entered the small hall and was attacked directly with the smell of excriminates, here lived Ella? 

Arriving at her apartment, I knocked, I did not know what condition I would meet her in, I could hear her heartbeat, it did not sound as powerful as I was used to. When Ella opened the door and saw me, she became even more pale, if that was possible, the smell of her blood rose into my nose, Ella had a wound on her left side, it seeped through the T-shirt she was wearing and she seemed with every second the passing, more powerless. What had happened?   
"What are you doing here? ' she asked me, but I couldn't understand what she was saying because I didn't speak Dutch, but I suspected she had asked me what I was doing here. But before I could answer her, she collapsed before my eyes and I could just catch her.  
Her head fell against my shoulder as I lifted her up and entered the small sparsely furnished apartment. The apartment was apparently rentedas I could enter without any problems.   
When I put it on the bed, I examined the wound, it was a deep wound that came from a claw, the soul-eater had attacked it. There was no other explanation, and the worst thing was that I could not help her because my blood was not working as it should be.

I should never have left her alone; I should have gone straight to the search when I found out she had left. Because the fortune teller had claimed that she was a danger to Hope and my family. On the small dessert lay compresses, she had tried to stop the bleeding, I carefully cleaned the wound and connected the wound with the compresses.  
After I was sure the wound was connected, I sent Freya a text message asking what I could do for Ella, because my blood would only slow down the healing process.   
The answer came almost directly, °Care for her to drink some of your blood, that gives you time and her some strength, I will try to get behind what the soul-eater has taken from her! °.  
A finger tapped me, "You're really here" I heard Ella say, when I looked at her, she was just trying to getup. "Did you expect anyone else?" I informed myself, helping her into a sitting position and letting my hand rest on her leg. She did not give me an answer to that, but I could also read from her face that no one else expected, she did not expect anyone, least of all.

"What happened?" I wanted to know from her, the wound did not look good, instead of sending it to me with words, she showed me. I saw from her point of view how I visited her and because the soul-eater came close enough to her, he hurt her and took a long white feather with him. This feather shone too brightly not to be important. The vision had disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Ella felt exhausted against me. Her head touched my shoulder, but that touch showed me how much I had become accustomed to her presence.  
The quiet longing for their closeness I had been able to do as best Icould, suppressed to keep a clear head. "I want you to come back to New Orleans with me," I asked her to go back to New Orleans with me.  
"Why?" she muttered weakly, I could feel that whatever the soul-eater had taken from her, sheweakened, "Becauseyou are important tome, you are still my mate," I answered her honestly and could feel Ella trying to stand up.  
"First of all, we'll leave this house," I added, helping Ella lean against the wall as I packed up the few belongings, she could call her own.   
She was watching me, her facial expression was not to be read, but something was going on in her head, I could feel the wound healing with me, this mate band was amazing, and it amazed me every time.  
"I'm sorry that I abused your trust," Ella apologized, her voice was little more than a whisper, I looked at her, "You didn't abuse my trust, I can understand why you did that, even if it was wrong," I replied.  
She had not abused my trust; she had gone to prevent it from happening and she had almost paid for it with her life. 

Ella POV:   
Elijah came up to me, my left side hurt, I had little strength to stand up, let alone tell Elijah why I had left. It had all become too much, Klaus and his comments about me that I was Elijah's little angel, that I was no longer in my own world, the fortune teller had made the barrel overflow, everyone saw either the threat, the destruction in me, or I was supposedly a saint. I was not one of them, I was a person who made mistakes as well.   
He handed me a glass of a red liquid in it, "Drink some of my blood, you needkra ft," he asked me as he packed my passport with my false identity. Elijah did not want to stay here for a minute longer in the apartment I had called my own for several months.  
Unfortunately, I had not had the opportunities available to a vampire, I realized more and more clearly how different we were and how different our views of the world were. 

A short drive later, Elijah led me to a hotel room that probably cost as much as half a month's salary.  
The hotel room had a living room and a large bedroom, Elijah handed me the Room service menu and then disappeared for a moment in the bedroom.  
I still could not really believe he was here, that he did not take me off, that I had gone and had not reported me to him once in the six months. What I should have done, he had already saved my life at the beginning when I landed in this world, but I was honestly too scared, I was a real fear bunny.   
At that time, I did not know that he had absorbed my thoughts on why I had left, my mental wall had collapsed due to the attack of the soul-eater, something I had not yet noticed.  
"Please choose something," Elijah pulled me out of my mind and led me to the bench where I should sit down, “And if nothing wants to eat?" I quipped, “Then I will appeal to your common sense thatyou eat something," Elijah answered me and sat down next to me. "Who says I have common sense?" I asked him to look at me.

I could not say what he thought,"I think I can judge this," he replied, tapping the menu, even though I did not feel hungry at all, but I still gave myself a beat and ordered him food. Thanks to his blood, the pain in my left half of my body was a little less, if I was honest, I did not register the pain anymore, so much I had already gotten used to it. Or was it because Elijah was here?   
This mate band was extraordinary, and it scared me to get so close to someone, ironically it was that I had to land in another world until someone came closer to me than a fleeting handshake.  
"How do you feel?" he asked me, as if reading my thoughts, "SO as if a truck had run over me, but otherwise it is going to be quite good," I replied, to which I got a skeptical look from Elijah.   
But before he could ask me any more questions, it knocked on the hotel room door, it was the room service and Elijah came back with a tablet, on it stood a large glass of Coke and pizza.  
"If I remember correctly, you told me "that you like to eat pizza,"" he explained his choice for food, as I had not made a choice. "Had I left better," I muttered, realizing that Elijah already knew me well, he just did not know anything about the fan fiction I had readabout which character I had titled my favorite character.

"How did you spend your childhood?" Elijah wanted to know from me, when I looked at him, I could only recognize pure interest, Elijah wanted to know more about me, he wanted to get to know his mate better, and how could I deny him this wish?   
I started to tell how I had to be carried outside as a child because I loved reading books like I had read Stephen King's It as a fourteen-year-old and just found it funny and notcreepy. "Wherehave you lived in all these years, if you werenot travelling with Klaus?"I wanted to know fromhim, after which a dark shadow lay over his facial features, but this one had disappeared immediately. "Iwill tell you about the countrieswhen I have examined thewound," he suggested to me, handing me his hand. Hesitantly, I accepted his offer by grabbing his hand. As I got up, pain shot through my left half of my body and I could feel blood seeping through the bandage.  
With slow steps he took me to the bathroom where I was supposed to sit on the toilets seat and he brought out bandages, compresses and an ointment, according to the description, it would help to heal the wound faster.   
"That can hurt," Elijah warned me as he carefully loosened the compresses he had attached to the wound. The smell of blood overwhelmed my senses and I got bad. "Close my eyes" he advised me and put a cool washcloth on my forehead, how did he manage to act immediately? Without saying a word, he seemed to notice directly, because I was vulnerable. I hated being so weak, but I was not a vampire who had amazing healing powers.   
Something cool was applied to the wound, I could feel Elijah putting a compress on the wound and continuing to connect. His hands were warm and the tingling at his touch was not so strong, but still there. Elijah looked at my wrists and stroked the runes that looked like a tattoo on my skin.  
"How do you feel?" he wanted to know from me, "Just a little dizzy," I answered him honestly, I knew he would know immediately if I tried to lie, but that did not make sense anyway, he would hear it. Concern was evident on his face, I could almost see him weighing options, whether he should have a doctor come or not. But he did not speak the Dutch language, which was not easy either, it had taken me six months to speak fluently and my advantage had been that I had been able to understand the language for years. 

He would be able to manipulate a doctor, but how did that work in people whose mother tongue was not English? I really should stop thinking about everything possible when it was not even there. "I think it's the best thing when you rest, do you manage to move without help?" Elijah quipped, before letting go of my hand. "I can do that," I reiterated his statement that I managed to move on my own. If it did not work, I could still ask him, even if the thought made me nervous. "I'm waiting at the door," he told me after bringing me a T-shirt and jogging pants. Both my T-shirt and pants were full of dried and fresh blood.   
Carefully I peeled myself out of my pants and made it into the pants without too much effort, but the T-shirt was a different story. I was left-handed and the wound was on the left side right under my ribs, I pulled the T-shirt up a little bit with my right hand, tried to do it as painlessly as possible.  
If I was almost unconscious from some blood smell, I did not want to have to experience what it was like when the wound opened again just because I wanted to change a T-shirt.   
With my teeth bitten together, I managed to take off the T-shirt and put on the clean T-shirt Elijah had given me. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was terrified, where the compress and the bandage did not cover my skin, it was almost black, purple, blue discolored. I had not realized how dangerous the attack the soul-eater had carried out.  
Elijah had not noticed anything, or he had seen far worse injuriesthat hehad not been shocked by his.  
I left the bathroom and Elijah waited as promised, right at the door. He stayed right next to me while I walked to bed with small steps, where the pillows were already up, so I could lean against it.   
I had no idea at this point that the soul-eater's attack would change much between Elijah and me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have published this story also on Wattpad. When you find error's please tell me. I'm translating this story from my mother tongue mistakes can happen.


End file.
